Muñeca Rota
by Anixita
Summary: A veces la muerte puede ser la mejor solución...
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea la tenía hace mucho tiempo rondándome. Desde que escribía "Tiempo de Cautiverio" que tenía ganas de escribir algo como lo que sigue, sí, es drama como siempre, sólo espero que les guste. En cuanto al otro fic que estoy escribiendo "Ilusiones de un Mago" lo seguiré escribiendo, así que pronto actualizaré. Nos leemos pronto.

**_Nota: Este capítulo contiene lemmon._**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Ahí se encontraba nuevamente, sintiéndose utilizado y manteniendo su corazón al margen para no seguir sufriendo, aunque era imposible ¿cuántas veces había intentado alejarlo? Cientos, pero siempre volvía al mismo resultado, él en su cama gozando como una puta, cómo lo que se sentía en ese momento, porque con Sebastian Smythe las cosas eran así ¿Cuántas veces tendría que entregarse para recibir una pequeña parte del amor que tanto le juraba el ojiverde? No tenía idea, pero ya estaba harto de llorar todas las noches y de sentir que se derrumbaría en cualquier instante, aunque siempre que intentaba cortar las cosas terminaba en una cama.<p>

-No quiero seguir contigo, Sebastian-dijo Blaine bajando la mirada.

-¿Ya no me amas?-susurró el otro chico tomando las manos del pelinegro.

-Te amo-dijo casi en un hilo de voz y sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban-pero ya no es lo mismo, hay más peleas y…

-Es normal en una pareja que se ama, porque yo te amo-aseguró tomando el rostro del ojimiel y acercando sus labios a él.

-No creo que…

-Bésame y dime que no me amas, es la única forma en la que entenderé que…-fue callado por los labios del moreno, quien no pudo detenerse cuando sintió a Smythe correspondiendo.

Estaban en la casa de Sebastian, ahí pasaban todos los fines de semana, ya que la Academia Dalton no permitía que se quedara por esos dos días, y cómo Blaine no tenía dónde quedarse porque sus padres estaban de viaje, era el joven Smythe quien lo recibía sin dudarlo. Desde que el vocalista de los Warblers decidiera quedarse el primer fin de semana que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos y ahora eran una pareja, hace casi un año que estaban así, ambos felices o al menos eso daban a entender al mundo.

-Tenemos ensayo en…-intentó decir Blaine quien estaba debajo de Sebastian, quien besaba su cuello y ya le había sacado la camisa.

-Lo sé, pero es en unas horas.

-Es en 20 minutos y…

-No se morirán si tú no llegas-dijo con una sonrisa y mordiendo su cuello, a lo que el pelinegro gimió y comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de su novio, quien poco a poco desabotonaba la camisa y llevaba sus manos al borde del pantalón del joven Anderson-además-susurró en su oído-yo te necesito aquí-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo y sonriendo.

Blaine empujó a Sebastian a un lado y se puso encima de él, le quitó la camisa y desabrochó los pantalones del joven Smythe, luego los bajó junto a su ropa interior, haciendo que todo fuera a parar a una esquina de la habitación. Ahí estaba, desnudo delante de él y sin saber cómo ya se había deshecho de su ropa, estaban sobre la cama y se besaban sin control, necesitaban uno del otro.

-Blaine-gimió Sebastian al sentir como su erección se frotaba contra la de su novio-te necesito-susurró en su oído y sintió el leve temblor que abordaba el cuerpo del moreno-¿Puedo?-murmuró besando con suavidad una mejilla del pelinegro, quien se dejó guiar y quedó debajo del ojiverde, quien sonrió al poder tener acceso a la parte que más amaba de su novio-No dolerá-murmuró poniendo un dedo en su entrada y moviéndolo de forma circular-lo prometo-susurró intentando internar otro dedo, mientras Blaine gemía sonoramente y se aferraba al cuerpo del castaño.

-Seb…-murmuró entrecortadamente-sigue-dijo en un hilo de voz-estoy…

-¿Seguro?-preguntó volteando a verlo, el pelinegro movió la cabeza afirmativamente y recibió un suave beso en los labios, Sebastian quitó sus dedos del interior de Blaine y puso su miembro en el la entrada del trasero del moreno-dolerá, pero iré lento-murmuró uniendo sus labios y besándolo con amor.

Blaine gimió con fuerza al sentir como entraba su novio en él, sólo fue capaz de morder el labio del castaño y gemir, a los segundos sintió como el ojiverde había entrado por completo y ahora se mantenía quieto, hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

-¿Listo?-preguntó viendo como las lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos del ojimiel.

-Sí-murmuró buscando los labios del castaño y besándolo con fiereza, a los segundos sintió como lo embestía con fuerza y se mezclaba el dolor con el placer, gemía como tanto le gustaba a Sebastian, lo que aumentaba la profundidad de cada movimiento.

-Me voy a…-gimió Blaine sintiendo como se corría en el estómago de su novio. Quien lo besó con fuerza y aumentó las embestidas, para correrse segundos después que su novio. Ambos jadeaban, intentando recuperar el aliento, se miraron y besaron suavemente, sonreían y Sebastian aún estaba en el interior del moreno. Se abrazaron y el ojiverde salió de su interior, a lo que el pelinegro sólo volvió a gemir con suavidad.

-Te amo-murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa y besando la nariz del moreno.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Blaine apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su novio. Mientras Sebastian acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra lo abrazaba por la cintura. A los segundos ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró solo. Estaba en la cama de su novio y seguía desnudo, miró a todas partes, hasta que se encontró con la vista que le ofrecía la ventana, ahí notó que estaba anocheciendo. Se levantó y vio sobre el escritorio una nota.<p>

-Fue al supermercado, iré por él-murmuró Blaine con una sonrisa y buscando su ropa, cuando volviera se ducharía, ya que tenían la casa para ellos por ese fin de semana. Además, ya no había alcanzado a llegar al ensayo con los Warblers.

Se puso un jeans negro y una sudadera roja con una capucha holgada, se dio una ojeada en el espejo y notó que el gel en su cabello se había salido, luego lo repondría, se calzó unas zapatillas negras y salió de la habitación, bajó unas escaleras y salió de la casa de los Smythe, iría por su novio y luego tendrían una noche de ensueño, ya que la idea de terminar con él y dejar todo hasta ahí se había ido, al menos por ese día.

Caminaba por las calles de Westerville en Ohio, le gustaba el barrio, era tranquilo y toda la gente era amable, era un buen lugar para vivir. Estaba a dos cuadras del supermercado cuando vio a dos tipos en una esquina, no les tomó mayor importancia, ya que era normal que se formaran grupos de personas a tomar o drogarse, no le sorprendía. Pasó por el lado de ellos y en menos de un segundo estaba en el suelo.

-Es lo que nos pidieron-escuchó como uno de ellos decía.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Blaine intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero sintió como era golpeado fuertemente en el estómago y se quedaba sin aire, a los segundos notó como lo cargaban hasta el callejón.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó un hombre que se acercó a ellos.

-Es…-murmuró el chico que lo tenía tomado por los pies-un niñito rico, seguramente estudia en Dalton, créeme que nadie lo va a extrañar-dijo con una gran sonrisa y Blaine sintió como una de las tres personas le ponía un trapo húmedo en la nariz, luego de eso no supo nada más, quedó inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Sintió frío e intentó moverse, pero le dolían los brazos y las piernas había un olor bastante fuerte a su alrededor, pero sólo podía asociarlo con basura y cosas quemadas, intentaba abrir los ojos, pero incluso para eso se sentía débil, se movió un poco y chocó con algo blando, de seguro era alguien más.<p>

-Ten cuidado-escuchó como alguien se quejaba.

-Lo…-intentó hablar, pero no lo logró. Abrió los ojos y se vio en una habitación oscura, habían varios colchones y ropa a su alrededor, todo en deplorables condiciones, él estaba de boca al colchón donde se encontraba, algunos ojos lo miraban de entremedio de las sombras, no podía entender qué estaba pasando ahí.

-Es el nuevo-escuchó como alguien decía-tengan cuidado con él-escuchó como alguien decía.

-¿Qué?-dijo Blaine sin entender qué estaba pasando a su alrededor ¿dónde estaba?

-Seguramente es un niñito rico-suspiró alguien cerca de él.

-Le gustará al jefe, siempre necesitan de ese tipo-dijo la voz de una chica, se escuchaba suave.

-Es posible-dijo alguien que se encontraba junto a él-¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó al pelinegro.

-Blaine Anderson-susurró sentándose en el colchón, aún llevaba puesta la misma ropa, pero se registró y notó que su billetera y todo lo que portaba en los bolsillos ya no estaba.

-Nombre de niño rico-dijo alguien a su lado-soy Santana, aquí no puedes ocupar apellido, te lo digo ahora, para que cuando te presentes con el jefe…

-¡No le hablen al nuevo!-escuchó como una voz que salía de la oscuridad-¿cuántas veces debo decirlo?-escuchó como la voz era suave, pero agresiva a la vez, intentó ver entremedio de las sombras, pero no notó mucho.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio y los murmullos que se sintieran antes se habían ido, sintió como poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y podía notar algunas de las facciones de la chica que estaba junto a él, era una muchacha latina, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color. Lo marcado de sus facciones le decía que era seria y agresiva, tal vez debía evitar estar ahí, aunque no pretendía quedarse por mucho tiempo.

-Tengo hambre-escuchó como alguien murmuraba a escasos metros de él.

-Tranquila, Britt-dijo Santana abrazando a una muchacha rubia-ya tendremos-susurró acariciando su cabello.

-No puedes hablar ni intentar escapar-dijo un muchacho rubio junto a Blaine-te lo digo porque el último que lo intentó no lo vimos más, pero hay algunos que dicen…

-Cállate Sam-dijo otro muchacho sentado en los colchones que estaban frente al pelinegro.

-Es verdad-repuso el que antes hablara-dicen que estamos…

-¡Cállense!- gritó alguien caminando por el pequeño pasillo que quedaba entre medio de los colchones-¡Les dije que al jefe le molestan sus ruidos!-los reprendió un muchacho alto de cabello castaño, el cual se quedó delante de Blaine, quien no sabía qué hacer. Se quedaron viendo por un par de segundos, hasta que el chico se puso a la altura del moreno y encendió un cigarro en las narices del ojimiel-tú eres el nuevo-dijo al instante que el fuego iluminaba su rostro. Sus ojos azules se veían brillantes y tenía una pequeña barba y bigote adornando su cara. El pelo castaño estaba desordenado y sus ropas se veían viejas.

-¿Quién eres?-se atrevió a murmurar Blaine, al instante el muchacho le lanzó el humo al rostro.

-Un superior-dijo toscamente-ahora duerme, que por hoy no hay comida-respondió poniéndose completamente de pie y volviendo al rincón de donde había salido.

-Es Kurt-le susurró Sam al oído-es un chico que siempre ha estado al mando, nadie sabe más de él-alcanzó a decir cuando alguien lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro y lo dejó inconsciente.

-¿Te llegó el chisme?-dijo el ojiazul mirando furioso a Blaine-soy Kurt y nadie tiene idea de mi ¿miedo?-dijo con una mueca en los labios y alzando una ceja-ándate con cuidado, que el próximo que golpee puedes ser tú-dijo seriamente.

Blaine sólo atinó a mirar a su alrededor. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, ni por qué todos ellos se encontraban en ese lugar, realmente se sentía extraño y tenía miedo, hace mucho que no se sentía tan desprotegido y nunca había tenido tanto frío. Tal vez tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a ese sitio y al muchacho que no le quitaba la vista de encima, porque probablemente estaría en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marierux: **Kurt con barba y bigote, pero no le durará mucho. Descuida, Blaine aquí no la pasará para nada bien, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =) qué estés muy bien! cuídate mucho!

**candy: **Red de prostitución, sí, algo así es todo esto. Kurt no es tan malo como lo pintan, ya irás viendo. El que escribo con Julie pronto tendrá su cuarto capítulo, ya trabajamos en eso, cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien! nos leemos pronto! suerte en todo!

**Lpuckettanderson: **Gracias! =) Te gusta el SeBlaine? interesante saberlo, ya que estoy pensando en poner algunas escenas de ellos juntos, veré qué hago con eso. Sí, el Blaine de este fic es menos fuerte de lo que se muestra siempre. Ahora sabrás qué pretenden hacer con él, dónde está ni él sabe. También hay otros personajes en este lugar, de a poco irán apareciendo. Exacto, Kurt los "cuida" no sé aún qué tan malo puede ser, pero de que en parte los cuida, los cuida. Ya verás. Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, ojalá pase igual con el segundo, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto! =)

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Kurt es sexy y ahora verás que puede ser malo o al menos intentarlo. El jefe sabrás más o menos quién es ahora, se nota en una sola palabra. La historia de Kurt de a poco se irá viendo y no es un prostíbulo, ahora irás viendo que es algo más que eso. Espero te guste lo que sigue y se aclaren algunas dudas, nos leemos suerte en todo!

**Braschi: **Muchas gracias! espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto! suerte en todo!

**Merlii: **No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero va para largo, aún no sé. Ilusiones de un Mago lo actualicé hace poco, pero ya escribo el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos!

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Amor! Sabes el por qué la escribo y con los últimos sucesos se puede tornar más oscura, pero espero que no por eso deje de gustar o pierda el norte de la idea, ya me irás diciendo. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos y nos vemos =) te amo demasiado! no lo olvides! Te adoro, hermosa! cuídate mucho! =)

**Micasse: **Es cierto, es necesario el Sebastian/Blaine para llegar a todo lo demás, ya verás qué irá pasando con esa relación y cómo poco a poco Kurt y Blaine se relacionan de alguna forma. Ahora sabrás algo más de Kurt y verás que también puede lucir como lo conocemos. No todos están capturados, hay algunos que... bueno, ahí irás viendo. Estoy segura que para ti el "Jefe" es Sebastian y para varias personas también, pero te llevarás una gran sorpresa al descubrir, quién es el jefe. Espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Bueno, ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste lo que sigue y poco a poco van apareciendo más personajes, y creo que sabrán de inmediato quien es el malo en este fic. Nos leemos pronto!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto, pero sí estaba seguro de que recién amanecía y él tenía mucha hambre, porque desde que almorzara en Dalton que no había probado comida. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero al instante fue jalado hacia abajo, ahí pudo notar que Santana lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del pantalón, sólo se atrevió a mirarla seriamente y ella negó con la cabeza, al parecer estaba mal que se pusiera de pie, por lo que dejó de intentarlo.<p>

-¿Qué…-intentó decir, pero ella le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y volvió a negar, al parecer no podía hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?-escuchó la imponente voz de Kurt, pero se limitó a volver a su posición e intentar dormir, ya que no quería recibir un golpe como el que tuvo que soportar Sam el día anterior.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar en ese sitio? Sabía que nada bueno podía traer un secuestro, pero ¿por qué estaban todos esos chicos ahí? ¿Por qué parecían tan acostumbrados a esa situación? No tenía idea y quería saber, quería entender en qué momento toda su vida se vio hecha polvo. Sólo le quedaba pensar en que Sebastian y el resto de sus compañeros lo buscaban, ya que no esperaba que sus padres se preocuparan, porque nunca lo hacían ¿les importaría de alguna forma que hubiesen secuestrado a su hijo? Tal vez les daba igual ¿alguno de los que lo tenían ahí pediría rescate?

Sabía que su familia era poderosa, porque los Anderson se caracterizaba por ser una de las familias más adineradas de todo Ohio, por lo que tendrían los recursos suficientes para costear lo que pidieran por él, claro, eso en el caso de que se preocuparan, cosa que dudaba.

-Oye-escuchó como Santana le hablaba, miró a un costado y la luz del sol golpeó sus ojos ¿en qué momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no había notado que amaneció? Seguramente era casi el medio día.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurró sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

-Es tu turno-dijo seriamente e indicando hacia donde siempre estaba Kurt.

-¿Para qué?-dijo algo asustado y sin comprender.

-El jefe te llama, es tu turno para ser _examinado_-dijo seriamente. Blaine la observó por unos segundos, miró nuevamente en dirección al pasillo, el que se vía tan oscuro como la noche anterior.

-¡Qué pasa con el nuevo!-escuchó una potente voz saliendo del fondo del lugar, indudablemente era Kurt.

-Despertó recién, ahí va-dijo Santana mirando seriamente al moreno, quien sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba ponerse de pie, cuando lo logró caminó por entre medio de los colchones y pudo notar como el castaño encendía un cigarro en la oscuridad, al llegar hasta él sintió como el humo golpeaba su rostro.

-Te quiere conocer-dijo con una extraña sonrisa y lo tomó por el brazo-no respondas nada, yo hablaré por ti, si dices algo puedes darte por muerto-susurró seriamente.

-Pero-intentó replicar.

-No hay tiempo para hablar-dijo aspirando con fuerza el humo del cigarro-si te digo que no hables es por algo, no me conviene que te golpee o rechace ¿entendido?-dijo presionando el brazo del ojimiel.

-Sí-susurró temblando.

-Tranquilo, no muerde, pero es capaz de matarte-dijo abriendo la puerta, al instante la luz golpeó con fuerza los ojos del moreno, quien bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el suelo era de metal y que sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar. Cuando logró acostumbrarse a la luz alzó la mirada y se encontró en una oficina, pero más que eso parecía la consulta de un médico ¿dónde estaba?

-¿Es el nuevo?-escuchó como una mujer hablaba.

-Sí-respondió Kurt soltando a Blaine.

-Apaga ese cigarro, ya te he dicho que la mercancía no debe apestar-dijo ella acercándose al pelinegro-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó tomándolo por el mentón y alzando aún más su rostro.

-Blaine-dijo suavemente.

-Linda voz-dijo sorprendida-¿Tú familia de dónde es?-preguntó haciendo que levantara los brazos y se quitara la sudadera roja que traía.

-Westerville-dijo quedamente y mirando de reojo a Kurt, porque no estaba preparado para lo que fuera a ocurrir ahí.

-Sácate los pantalones-dijo la mujer alejándose un poco, Blaine miró instintivamente al ojiazul, y se quedó quieto en esa posición-¡Te di una orden!-gritó ella moviendo su brazo hacia Blaine, pero al instante fue sujetada por Kurt.

-Él no-dijo seriamente-es nuevo y está asustado.

-¿Vuelves a proteger a los niñitos ricos?-dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica y moviéndose a un lado.

-Debe aprender, no hay que…

-¿Forzarlos?-dijo riendo-Si mal no recuerdo tú creciste en todo esto, así que no sé cuál sería la diferencia entre aprender a golpes y comprender con _explicaciones_-dijo de forma burlesca.

-Hay diferencia-dijo Kurt molesto-¿va a examinarlo?-preguntó furioso.

-Sí, pero debe hacerme caso-dijo mirando a Blaine con molestia.

-Lo hará-susurró el castaño con tranquilidad.

-Sácate los pantalones-dijo la mujer y al instante el pelinegro se sacó las zapatillas y desabrochó su pantalón, bajándolo casi de inmediato, quedó en ropa interior delante de ella.

-Tienes un cuerpo de infarto-dijo con una gran sonrisa-pagarán muy bien por ti, muchacho-dijo con tranquilidad-realmente pescaste una buena presa, _Porcelana_-dijo la mujer mirando al castaño.

-No tiene cicatrices, iba en una buena escuela y practicaba deportes, además, era el vocalista del coro-dijo de forma tranquila el castaño.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Es gay-dijo con seguridad y mirándola con seriedad. Ella sólo sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Kurt.

-Buen dato, es necesario saberlo. Bien, se salva de momento, pero debes entrenarlo, sino será devuelto y ya sabes lo que hacemos con los _rechazados._

-Lo sé-dijo poniéndose pálido.

-Bien-respondió la mujer-es todo por ahora, dale algo de comer y luego instrúyelo, porque realmente le falta saber de esto-dijo dándoles la espalda.

-Vístete-susurró el ojiazul, a lo que Blaine obedeció y en unos minutos estaban fuera de ahí. A penas se encontraron en la oscuridad de la otra habitación Blaine se sintió mareado y se tambaleó un poco.

-Yo…-intentó decir el pelinegro, pero su cuerpo no le respondió y cayó hacia adelante. El castaño lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Puck!-gritó Kurt y al instante apareció un chico con un destacable mohicano, venía molesto-llévalo a su lugar-dijo entregándole al ojimiel-cuando despierte denle de comer y luego me llaman.

-Sí-dijo el muchacho y se llevó a Blaine al colchón donde estaba Santana.

A penas lo depósito sobre la ropa vieja y el colchón gastado pudo notar que conocía a ese muchacho y que él no tenía que estar ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Porque él fue uno de los encargados de derribarlo en la calle.

-Cuídalo-le dijo a Santana, quien sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

* * *

><p>Volvía a despertar, todo era oscuridad y sentía mucha hambre, al parecer había pasado todo un día sin probar alimentos. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Santana no estaba ¿a dónde podría haber ido? Se sentó sobre el colchón que compartía con ella y a los segundos sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo, sólo miró a un lado y pudo notar que era un chico que no reconocía.<p>

-Come esto-dijo dándole un pan, al instante lo comió, sin preguntarse si estaría envenenado o algo, el hambre podía más en ese minuto-soy Noah, pero todos me llaman Puck-dijo seriamente, ante eso Blaine sólo lo miraba-sé que me conoces, te recuerdo de…

-Limpiabas la piscina de mi casa-susurró el pelinegro algo sorprendido, tal vez Noah podría decirle qué estaba pasando ahí.

-Sí-susurró bajando la mirada por un segundo-yo…

-Gracias-murmuró indicando lo que había comido.

-De nada…

-¡Qué pasa ahí!-gritó Kurt caminando hasta ellos.

-Yo le estaba hablando no es…-intentó decir Puck, pero el ojiazul ya había tomado a Blaine por la sudadera y lo arrastraba por el oscuro pasillo, el moreno forcejeaba, pero era imposible zafarse del agarre de Kurt.

-Sabes que a ti no te puedo hacer nada, pero el nuevo nunca se salva-dijo el castaño abriendo una puerta de metal y entrando ahí con Blaine, a penas cerró todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

El ojimiel miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que esa era una habitación totalmente normal, tenía una cama, un escritorio y un espejo junto al que había un guardarropa ¿qué era todo eso?

-Esta es mi habitación-susurró Kurt encendiendo un cigarro, ahí tienes una ventana por si extrañas el mundo-susurró indicando una pequeña abertura en la pared, pero Blaine no lograría llegar allí, ya que era más bajo que el ojiazul.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Blaine mirándolo atentamente.

-A ver, niñito de mamá-dijo con la burla en los labios-fuiste secuestrado y ahora serás vendido al mejor postor.

-¿Vendido?-preguntó poniéndose pálido y sintiendo como las lágrimas se albergaban en sus ojos.

-Creo que eres un poco idiota-dijo aspirando con fuerza el cigarro-vales bastante y no es buena idea regresarte con tus papitos, porque si no nos encuentran y es todo un lío para mí, por eso te vendemos o arrendamos por un tiempo a alguien que…

-No quiero-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-por favor, no-dijo sentado en el suelo y mirando al ojiazul-Kurt, por favor no…

-¿Me ruegas? ¿Crees que nadie me ha rogado antes?-dijo con una sonrisa-Es imposible que me puedas dar algo que yo necesite, así que resígnate a que debes obedecer.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero Kurt lo empujó y se lo impidió.

-Ya la escuchaste hace unas horas, quiere que te enseñe-dijo con una sonrisa-eso haré-Kurt tomó por la sudadera a Blaine y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo sobre la cama, una vez ahí el ojimiel intentó levantarse, pero el ojiazul estaba sobre él y le impedía moverse.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó desesperado, pero sólo sintió como los labios del castaño se posaban sobre su cuello.

-No debes ser bruto, tampoco muy delicado-murmuró en el oído del ojimiel-sólo debes ser _dulce_-dijo volviendo a besar el cuello del moreno y poco a poco fue bajando hasta el borde de la sudadera-nunca vayas muy rápido-dijo sintiendo como el cuerpo que estaba bajo él temblaba con fuerza.

-Suéltame-murmuró el ojimiel con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tus manos siempre deben tocar el cuerpo del _cliente_-susurró pasando sus manos por el pecho de Blaine y bajándolas hasta sujetar sus caderas-y entre más cerca estés de su cuerpo mejor, porque así sentirás qué quiere-murmuró frotando su cuerpo contra el del moreno-¿lo sientes?-preguntó suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Por favor-rogaba el moreno quedamente, ya no sabía cómo sacarse a Kurt de encima.

-Hay _clientes_ que quieren que los beses en los labios-dijo acercando su boca a la de Blaine-¿estarás dispuesto a besarlos?-preguntó viendo como el miedo se había apoderado de los ojos del moreno-no estás listo-dijo el castaño bajándose de encima del pelinegro y sentándose en el borde de la cama, suspiró con fuerza y se puso de pie-vamos, vuelves a tu lugar, eso hasta que estés listo-dijo seriamente y abriendo la puerta de metal. Blaine no se movía, por lo que Kurt lo sujetó de un brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato, lo llevó fuera de ahí y a los segundos se encontraba sentado junto a Santana, quién intentaba hacerlo hablar, pero sin resultados, porque sentía pánico y miedo, no quería estar ahí, pero por primera vez no tenía el control de la situación y no tenía idea de cómo salir de ese sitio.

Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba y lo acunaba en sus brazos, miró y vio a la muchacha rubia que el día anterior estuviera junto a Santana. La abrazó con fuerza y sintió como ella acariciaba su cabello con cuidado, por un momento se sintió pequeño e indefenso, pero ¿acaso no estaba así en ese minuto? Nunca había estado más desprotegido y la persona que tanto él añoraba no estaba, porque Sebastian no estaba en ese lugar para ayudarlo y protegerlo, no estaba para darle consuelo o simplemente para rescatarlo.

-Tranquilo-murmuró la chica rubia-me llamo Brittany-dijo con una inocente sonrisa-soy stripper-dijo con sencillez.

-Soy Blaine-murmuró cerrando los ojos.

-Eres el nuevo, lo sé-dijo suavemente-duerme, mañana será otro día-dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la muralla para que Blaine durmiera sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias-susurró apoyando su cabeza y pensando en que tal vez todo era un maldito sueño y que cuando despertara todo estaría mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ahora está con nombre y apellido el villano y Kurt sigue como chico malo, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Rocio: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue, iba a actualizar ayer, pero fanfiction no me lo permitió, en fin. Aquí está la continuación, nos leemos!

**Marierux: **Ahora Kurt tomará algo más que el control. Espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! realmente aprecio mucho tus comentarios, suerte en todo y estamos hablando!

**merlii: **El sufrimiento de Blaine es necesario, ya verás cómo la sigue pasando mal y todo va teniendo un poco más de sentido ahora, gracias por leer y comentar.

**blaine. ari: **Ahora verás lo que está pasando por la mente de Blaine y de quienes lo rodean, espero te guste como siguen las cosas, gracias por leer y comentar!

**candy: **El entrenamiento quedó suspendido de momento, pero ahora verás lo que pasa por eso ¿Prostituir a Blaine? Esa idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza todo este tiempo, pero estoy segura que tengo algo mejor para él, ya verás. Ahora sale con nombre y apellido la gran jefa, que acertaste... Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**julieloveskurt: **Hola! tiempo sin recibir reviews de ti, es un agrado tenerte por aquí también, muchas gracias por leer! realmente lo aprecio mucho =) Ahora podrás ver a Kurt y una gran parte de él, algo más vulnerable, porque no es tan malo como se ha pintado. Esa habitación tendrá más de una escena, de hecho en este capítulo tiene un momento muy particular. Sebastian... realmente él es todo un enigma, ahora verás qué pasa con Blaine, y de momento no hay nada de Smythe ¿en qué estará? Kurt es más protagonista en este capítulo, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo! nos leemos pronto! =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero les guste lo que sigue, aquí se verá algo más de Kurt y otro personaje más.

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE LEMMON**_

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p><em>Conocía el camino de memoria, y como siempre, no había sido dificultad llegar a la gran casa color damasco que se alzaba al final del camino de adoquines. Amaba ese lugar, primero por el gran jardín de rosas que lo precedía y segundo porque ahí se encontraba la persona que más adoraba.<em>

_-Sebastian-dijo Blaine subiendo las escaleras de la entrada de la casa Smythe, tocó el timbre y esperó._

_-Hola, Blaine-dijo la señora Smythe con una gran sonrisa-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Hola-dijo con una gran sonrisa-venía a estudiar con Sebastian, habíamos quedado hoy-dijo tranquilamente._

_-Yo le aviso ¿sí?-dijo algo nerviosa, subió las escaleras mientras el moreno se quedó en la entrada. A los minutos bajó Sebastian, se había abotonado recién la camisa y detrás de él venía otro muchacho que corría de los gritos de la madre del ojiverde._

_-Blaine-dijo el joven Smythe asustado-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y sintiendo como todo se derrumbaba._

_-Habíamos quedado para estudiar-dijo viendo como el otro muchacho salía de la casa, mientras intentaba abotonarse la camisa y subir los pantalones._

_-¿Me esperas unos minutos?-dijo con falsa tranquilidad el castaño._

_-Sí-dijo Blaine bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos-no hay problema-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban._

_-Por cierto-dijo Sebastian acercándose a él-te amo-dijo besando sus labios para luego ir a su habitación._

_-Y yo a ti-susurró Blaine sintiendo el aroma de otro en su chico._

Escuchó un fuerte portazo y comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontraba recostado sobre Britanny, quien miraba seriamente hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido, él intentó ponerse de pie, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Blaine-murmuró en su oído-tú sigues dormido, no conviene que te vean ahora-dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz, él sólo optó por hacer caso.

-¡Dónde está el nuevo!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-¿Qué importa?-se escuchó la respuesta de Kurt, todo estaba en absoluto silencio por lo que era sencillo escuchar lo que pasaba en la otra habitación.

-¡Era su primer día! ¡Él tenía que ir con este cliente, no tú!- le gritó desesperada.

-Quedó complacido y pagó mejor de lo que dijo-habló Kurt con tranquilidad-me vestí como corresponde, un atuendo ceñido al cuerpo, cuero negro y botas de igual color, la pañoleta celeste junto a la camisa del mismo tono y me peiné y rasuré, incluso me puse la colonia que le teníamos al nuevo, todo salió a la perfección y…

-¡No era tu responsabilidad!- se escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego algo cayó al suelo.

-¡Qué quieres qué haga!-dijo Kurt desesperado desde el piso-¡Tiene miedo!- le gritó molesto y levantándose, cuando ella golpeaba lo hacía en grande.

-¡Enséñale!-dijo furiosa-última vez que le cubres la espalda, tú eres el celador y la mercancía más cara de todas ¡Eres el experto!-gritó molesta-no puedes darte el lujo de venderte por mercancía barata-dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé, pero necesitábamos el dinero-dijo molesto.

-Por esta vez pasa-dijo ella tranquilizándose-pero la próxima va él.

-Así será-dijo el ojiazul saliendo del lugar y dando un portazo, cuando estuvo en el pasillo notó que todos lo observaban, encendió un cigarro y se sentó en el suelo, aunque lo único que quería era darse una ducha y dormir, pero eso lo haría después.

* * *

><p>La mañana pasó sin contratiempos, algunos muchachos iban y venían, otros simplemente no regresaban más, eso mantenía extrañado a Blaine, ya que no tenía idea a dónde iban a parar todos ellos. Además, temía ser el próximo.<p>

-Brittany-susurró sentado junto a la rubia.

-Es hora de comer-dijo la muchacha entregándole un pan y un jugo que Puck repartía en ese momento.

-¡El nuevo no come!-gritó Sue desde su oficina, ante eso todos se quedaron viendo a Blaine.

-Pero…-intentó decir Brittany.

-Cállate, es justo-dijo Puck y le arrebató el pan y jugo al ojimiel.

-Dáselo-dijo Kurt llegando a ellos- no tiene por qué saber que comiste-dijo seriamente.

-Gra…-iba a decir Blaine.

-No agradezcas-lo interrumpió el ojiazul-todo se paga en esta vida y te aseguro que no tardarás en devolverlo-dijo calando con fuerza de su cigarro y viendo como Puck le entregaba el alimento al moreno.

-Kurt-escuchó como alguien decía a unos pasos de él. Al instante el ojiazul apagó el cigarro y caminó hasta una muchacha rubia y que se veía bastante inocente-tengo nauseas-dijo suavemente y bajando la mirada, temblaba fuertemente.

-No puede ser-dijo el castaño bajando la mirada y apretando sus puños-¿de nuevo?

-Lo siento, Kurt yo…-decía intentando no llorar, pero no lo lograba.

-Quinn-suspiró el ojiazul-tranquila, todo será como la última vez, te cuidáremos y no se enterará el jefe-dijo seriamente-¿les queda claro a todos?-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí-fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Puck-llamó al chico del mohicano, quien estuvo de inmediato junto a él-necesito que te encargues como la última vez ¿está bien?-inquirió intentando pensar y no desesperarse.

-Todo estará en orden-dijo dándole a Kurt la tranquilidad que no tenía.

-Gracias-dijo caminando nuevamente a su rincón, pero esta vez no encendió su cigarro, no podía, ya que había mercancía nueva dentro de ese lugar, venía un bebé que pronto podría servir de mucho.

Blaine observaba en silencio cada uno de los movimientos de Kurt, y al fin pudo notar que lo conocía, que se habían visto antes. La barba no lo había dejado darse cuenta, pero ahora que lucía rasurado e impecable ante todos podía notar que ese era _Kurt E. Hummel_, quien había asistido a Dalton por un mes y que luego desapareció, de eso ya iban más de cinco años.

-Que alguien le diga al nuevo lo que le pasará si me sigue mirando-dijo el ojiazul comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Entendiste el mensaje o te lo dibujo?-dijo Santana junto a él. Blaine sólo bajó la mirada y recogió sus piernas, a las que se abrazó con fuerza. Lo único que quería en ese momento era a Sebastian, lo necesitaba más que nunca ¿dónde se había metido?

Todo el día se lo había llevado pensando en si había sido una buena elección esconder el embarazo de una de las muchachas y también el seguir encubriendo el puesto del nuevo, porque después de todo ¿él era el superior y veía lo que hacía con ellos no? Aunque tuviera poder sobre esos muchachos, eso no quería decir que él tomaba todas las decisión, no, lamentablemente todo estaba a cargo de una sola persona, _el jefe_, o mejor dicho, Sue Sylvester.

-La odio-suspiró el ojiazul recargando su espalda contra una de las murallas de su habitación, se había dado una ducha y ahora se suponía que podía dormir, que sería cubierto su turno por Puck, un muchacho que había sido llevado a ese sitio casi al mismo tiempo que él, se habían hecho amigos y confiaban mutuamente en lo que él otro iba a hacer.

-_Kurt_-dijo alguien tras la puerta, sin golpear ni nada, sólo su nombre ¿cuántas veces había pasado lo mismo a esas horas? A veces se hacía el dormido y en otras oportunidades pedía que lo dejaran en paz, pero ahora, como pocas veces, decidió levantarse de su sitio y abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo recargándose en la puerta y mirando seriamente al otro muchacho.

-Quería saber si el nuevo debe bañarse y si mañana tiene que salir-dijo Sam mirando el suelo.

-Primero que nada, si me hablas me ves a los ojos-dijo levantándole rudamente el rostro-segundo, el trato con el nuevo no es distinto al que se le da a todos, entras aquí y eres parte del resto ¿entendido? Tercero mañana salen Brittany, Santana, Puck y…-lo dudó por un momento, pero se decidió-dile a Puck que venga-dijo seriamente y notando el miedo en los ojos del rubio.

-De inmediato-dijo Sam y dio media vuelta, a los segundos el chico del mohicano cruzaba su puerta y cerraba con pestillo.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-dijo Puck encendiendo un cigarro y ofreciéndole otro a Kurt, quien lo aceptó de inmediato.

-¿Qué haremos con Quinn?-dijo acercándose a un pequeño agujero que había en la pared, en parte le servía de ventana.

-No lo sé-dijo con resignación el moreno- dijiste que haríamos lo mismo que la última vez, pero si quieres hacer algo diferente-dijo recargándose en la pared, ya habían tenido una vez esa conversación y esta no distaba mucho de la anterior.

-Ya vendimos un recién nacido a una familia rica, esto no sería distinto-dijo seriamente.

-Cierto, pero ¿qué harás con Quinn? Esa vez te descubrió Sue y…

-Aún tengo las marcas en la espalda-dijo resignado el ojiazul- nadie sabe que _el _jefe lo descubrió, bueno-dijo con una sonrisa irónica- excepto tú, yo y Sue.

-¿Aún?-dijo sorprendido el moreno, quien se acercó a su compañero para ver. Kurt sólo desabotonó su camisa y le mostró el pecho y la espalda-¿Los clientes te preguntan?-dijo asustado.

-Sí-suspiró y dejó sin abrochar la camisa-a veces digo que me peleé con alguien y eso les parece sexy-dijo con una sonrisa-y otras digo que fue el precio por sacarme un tatuaje mal hecho-dijo sin creerse esa excusa-aunque eso no me lo creen muchos, pero suena mejor a que diga que una mujer me molió a golpes con una varilla de metal ¿no?-dijo calando con fuerza su cigarro.

-¿Duelen?-preguntó Puck con una mueca en los labios.

-Ya no-suspiró resignado-dolían cuando estaban cicatrizando, tanto con el frío como con el calor, pero por ahora están bien-dijo con tranquilidad. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y pudieron escuchar como algunos de los muchachos lloraban y otros roncaban, todas las noches eran iguales.

-Viejo-dijo Puck terminando su cigarro y buscando la mirada del castaño-¿Qué quieres hacer con el bebé de Quinn?

-Venderlo, es lo mejor-dijo apagando su cigarro bajo su zapato.

-¿Y quién la reemplazará?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé-dijo con una mueca-en esa oportunidad enviamos a Brittany y los clientes estuvieron conformes-dijo con seriedad.

-Cierto-susurró Puck-que sea ella entonces.

-Hay un problema-dijo el ojiazul pensativo-Brittany puede cubrir dos puestos sin problemas-dijo suspirando-pero el nuevo no está preparado para hacer nada.

-¿No lo iniciaste?-dijo acercándose a Kurt y tomándolo por los hombros.

-Yo…-dijo mirando los ojos de su compañero-no pude seguir, temblaba bajo mi cuerpo y…-sintió los ásperos labios de Puck sobre los suyos, las manos del moreno se aferraron a sus caderas y lo aprisionaron contra la muralla.

-¿Lo besaste en los labios?-dijo quitándole la camisa y comenzando a tocar toda su piel.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo sintiendo como algunas piedrecillas del muro se clavaban en su espalda.

-A donde muchos otros han tocado-susurró en su oído y besó su cuello-¿o no quieres?-preguntó volviendo a besar sus labios y sintiendo las manos del castaño acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que tomemos esto como una práctica?-preguntó el ojiazul golpeando su cadera con la de Puck y sintiendo la erección que habitaba su entrepierna.

-No-susurró llevando sus manos al borde del pantalón y desabrochándolo con facilidad-quiero ser algo más-dijo tirando la prenda que se ajustaba a la piel blanca con unos botones en determinadas partes del pantalón, los que salieron volando ante el tirón del moreno.

-No puedes-dijo Kurt cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar hasta la cama-esto no es más que besos y caricias.

-¿Soy un cliente más?-preguntó Puck con voz juguetona.

-¿Pagarás?-inquirió el ojiazul cayendo sobre la cama y abriendo los ojos para ver como Puck se sacaba la camisa y se deshacía de sus pantalones y la ropa interior de ambos. Los músculos del moreno lucían más marcados que cuando se conocieron, el trabajo ameritaba que tuviera ese cuerpo.

-Si pudiera te sacaría de este basurero-dijo el moreno seriamente y luego se lanzó sobre los labios del castaño, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza y hacía más intenso el beso. Sus miembros se frotaban y hacían que la excitación creciera aún más-Kurt yo…-intentaba decir el moreno.

-Nunca-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos-nunca lo digas, por favor-dijo sintiendo como el movimientos que Puck hacía sobre él lo masturbaba con fuerza.

-Eres todo-susurró el moreno tomando el miembro del castaño con una mano y comenzando a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo-eres todo para mí-dijo en su oído y comenzando a escuchar los gemidos del ojiazul.

-Puck-dijo abrazándose al moreno, e intentando no correrse de inmediato-no es momento…-dijo sintiendo como se corría sobre la mano de su compañero.

-Todo momento es perfecto tratándose de ti-susurró antes de besarlo en los labios y masturbarse rápidamente con la otra mano, a los segundos se corrió sobre el miembro de Kurt.

-Gracias-suspiró el ojiazul sintiendo el peso de Puck sobre él-gracias por todo-murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza y volviendo a besar sus labios, después de todo él era toda la compañía que tenía en ese sitio. Nunca se habían tocado, y mucho menos tenido sexo, no pasaban de besos y abrazos en esa habitación, pero ese día las cosas habían cambiado, porque ambos lo quisieron, tal vez porque necesitaban sentirse acompañados en ese sitio donde todo era pura desdicha.

* * *

><p>El sol se colaba por la pequeña abertura de la habitación y caía sobre la espalda de Puck quien tenía acurrucado entre sus brazos a Kurt, ambos habían enredado sus piernas y la tranquilidad habitaba ese lugar, parecía todo tan perfecto. Realmente era un momento que debían atesorar.<p>

-¡Kurt!-se escuchó la voz furiosa de Sue, ambos muchachos despertaron y se pusieron de pie, sin meditar lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, no se miraban sólo se concentraban en vestirse lo más rápido posible. Kurt con ropas nuevas, Puck con las que se había puesto la noche anterior-¡Vístete y ven a mi oficina!-dijo la mujer y luego se escuchó un portazo, ante eso tanto el ojiazul como el moreno se abrazaron e intentaron tranquilizarse.

-Todo estará bien-susurró Puck en el oído de su compañero.

-No-dijo apoyando su rostro en el pecho desnudo-no lo estará, pero…-no pudo decirlo sólo se abrazó más al moreno.

-Apresúrate-lo instó separándose de él y buscándole una camisa para que se pusiera.

-Gracias-murmuró tomando sus prendas y vistiéndose en menos de dos minutos-gracias-volvió a decir y se acercó para besar los labios de Puck, quien rodeó su cintura y lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

-No estás solo-susurró antes de separarse.

-Tú tampoco-dijo el castaño y salió de ahí. Al instante Puck terminó de vestirse y salió. Todos lo miraban expectantes, pero él sólo se limitó a caminar por el pasillo y llegar hasta una bodega, tomó dos bolsas y comenzó a repartir lo que en ellas había.

-Recuerden-dijo a los que les iba entregando el alimento-hoy deben dar lo mejor de sí, felicito y maldigo a los que no volverán-dijo seriamente-y les pido que se cuiden ante todo, no estoy dispuesto a saber que uno de ustedes cometió una tontería - dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular, pero Quinn se sintió tocada con ese comentario- a los que hoy inician les pido que sigan las ordenes de los clientes, cuando sean expertos se pueden rehusar o hacer algo más, de momento sigan las reglas-dijo mirando severamente a Blaine- y…- se escuchó un fuerte portazo, Kurt había salido de la oficina de Sue.

-Sólo cuatro van y vuelven hoy-dijo Kurt mirando uno a uno a los que allí habían-sólo tres no volverán-dijo indicando a dos muchachas y un muchacho- ¿entendido?-dijo notando el terror en sus ojos.

-Sí-dijeron todos y los tres muchachos indicados se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la oficina del _jefe_, quien debía chequear que la mercancía estuviera en condiciones de ser vendida.

-Los otros cuatro que _trabajan_ hoy-dijo el ojiazul con una mueca en los labios-son Santana, Sam, Puck-dijo mirando a este último- y yo.

-¡No puede enviarte!- gritó furioso el chico del mohicano, dejando caer la bolsa.

-Aquí no-murmuró el castaño empuñando sus manos, ante eso Puck sólo bufó.

-¿Quién mierda se quedará a cargo?-preguntó Puck descontrolado.

-_El jefe_-suspiró con pesar y sintió como Puck lo tomaba por el brazo y lo llevaba al rincón donde estaba la puerta de su habitación, lo apoyó contra la muralla y se recargó sobre él.

-Dime- susurró furioso-¿por qué mierda te envía a ti y no al nuevo?-dijo presionando uno de sus brazos.

-Debería ir el nuevo, pero no está listo y lo voy a reemplazar-suspiró derrotado-te lo dije anoche.

-Lo haré aprender-dijo separándose y caminando a donde se encontraba Blaine-¡Oye!-le gritó y lo tomó por un brazo, al instante lo tenía de pie frente a él-aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas, pero aquí TODOS trabajan-dijo furioso y arrastrándolo hasta la habitación de Kurt. Todos miraban con terror a Puck, sabían de lo que era capaz. Blaine forcejeaba por soltarse y el castaño solo podía observar intranquilo la escena.

-Déjalo-pidió el ojiazul sin quitar su vista del ojimiel-Puck-dijo intentando no gritar.

-Bien-dijo soltándolo y encarando al pelinegro-pero que te quede claro-dijo tomándolo por la sudadera y alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo-a la próxima vas tú y no Kurt-dijo afianzando su agarre y provocando que Blaine perdiera un poco de aire, luego lo soltó y suspiró con pesar, en ese momento salían los cuatro muchachos que debían irse de ahí.

-Síganme, se irán conmigo-dijo Kurt dándole una última mirada a Puck.

-El resto va conmigo-dijo Puck, ante eso se pusieron de pie Santana y Sam.

-¿Qué le diremos al _jefe_ cuando pregunte por ti?-dijo Brittany poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Kurt.

-Díganle que fui a _trabajar_, que hablaré con ella cuando vuelva-dijo el castaño seriamente y se marchó junto a su grupo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marierux: **Puckurt es sexy, siempre me ha gustado bastante esa pareja, son extrañamente sexys y adorables. Kurt también es puta, eso es seguro. Blaine te dará más sorpresas de las que crees, ahora verás. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Candy Criss: **Ahora sabrás más o menos lo que ocurre con Kurt, por qué está donde está y qué es lo que ha pasado con él, también las razones y la forma en la que ellos se conocían. Además, de que no sólo por Quinn se había sacrificado antes Kurt, ahora sabrás. Así es, Kurt es la mercancía más cara y pronto se verán las razones de ello. Ahora entenderás algo más de la relación de Puck y Kurt, ya que es algo que se ha ido gestando de a poco. Blaine sabrá lo que Kurt hizo por él y verá las consecuencias de eso, ya verás cómo las cosas van cambiando. Espero te guste lo que sigue, a penas tenga más tiempo de escribir actualizaré, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto!

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **Sí! era Sue! Muchas gracias por decirme sobre ese error, lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora verás que Kurt no es tan malo y que Sue puede ser terrible, pero que antes Blaine tampoco era muy bueno que digamos, en fin, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Mary109: **Kurt sí, está violable, pero ahora verás que te dará pena por lo que ocurre con él. Espero te guste y Blaine seguirá sufriendo y se enterará de algunas cosas. Gracias por leer!

Lamento mucho la demora, todos mis fics se retrasarán ya que tuve un problema con mi notebook y ahí tenía todas las continuaciones de los fics... una lástima, pero bueno, poco a poco estoy de vuelta. Espero les guste lo que sigue.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Se sentía horrible. Hace más de media hora que escuchaba los gritos de Kurt en la otra habitación. Sabía que era su culpa, porque si el castaño no hubiese ido en su lugar no estaría sufriendo en ese minuto, ya que Sue lo golpeaba con una varilla de metal y contaba en voz alta cada uno de los azotes, también se encontraba Puck dentro de la habitación y nadie podía entender por qué no hacía nada.<p>

-¡Qué te sirva de lección para que no ayudes a nadie más!-gritó la mujer furiosa y saliendo de la habitación para ir a su oficina.

Pasaron varios minutos desde eso, hasta que vieron a Puck salir por un balde con agua y luego volver con él a la habitación del ojiazul, el resto de la tarde se mantuvo ahí y todo estuvo en absoluto silencio.

-Fue mi culpa-susurró Blaine mirando una muralla.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo Quinn a su lado- Kurt se arriesgó por ti, él sabía que le volvería a pasar eso-dijo molesta la rubia.

-¿Ya le había ocurrido?-dijo el moreno sorprendido.

-Dicen que Puck cuando llegó era muy similar a ti, era una gallina-dijo Santana furiosa-y Kurt recibió en esa ocasión 20 golpes, Sue dijo que para la próxima serían el doble-dijo mordiendo su labio- Y eso sin contar la ocasión en la que Quinn estuvo embarazada-dijo la morena con una mueca.

-Iré a verlo-susurró Blaine algo tímido.

-¡Te acercas y te mato!-dijo Puck tomándolo por la sudadera y alzándolo hasta dejarlo a su altura ¿en qué minuto el moreno había salido de la habitación de Kurt?

-¡Suéltame!-se quejó Blaine y al instante Noah lo dejó en el suelo.

-Ya estás advertido-dijo el moreno caminando hasta la bodega de la comida-todos tendrán su comida hoy.

-¡El nuevo no come!-gritó Sue desde su oficina.

-Ya escuchaste, ella manda y no está Kurt para defenderte-dijo con una sonrisa irónica Puck.

Así pasaron la tarde, realmente había sido horrible ver como todos lo culpaban, aunque nadie le dirigía la palabra se notaba que lo maldecían por lo que había ocurrido con el castaño. Por eso había decidido que a penas todos estuvieran durmiendo el iría hasta la habitación del ojiazul y hablaría con él, le debía una disculpa por todo, porque ellos se conocían desde antes y cuando Kurt estuvo en Dalton él no había sido el mejor compañero de todos, en parte había sido su culpa que se fuera de la escuela y tal vez tenía algo de culpa de que estuviera en ese horrible lugar.

A penas dejó de escuchar ruido y todo se volvió silencio y ronquidos se levantó de su lugar. Siempre había sido muy sigiloso en la oscuridad, por ello logró caminar entre los colchones y los demás muchachos que ahí estaban. Le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la habitación de Kurt cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el brazo.

-Sólo esta vez dejaré que lo veas, pero a la próxima sí te mato-dijo Puck soltándolo. Si hacía eso era por Kurt, porque tenía claro que habían cosas que aún no estaban totalmente saldadas con el _nuevo._

-Gracias-murmuró el ojimiel entrando con cuidado por la puerta del castaño. Todo era absoluta oscuridad, él sabía cómo era ese lugar y por donde caminar, ya había estado ahí una vez. Por fortuna la pequeña ventana le daba algo de luz, con lo que lograba ver la silueta de Kurt recostada sobre la colcha. Lo miró por varios minutos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Kurt-susurró a penas.

-¿Puck?-preguntó en un hilo de voz y sin abrir los ojos, al parecer estaba dormido. Pudo notar las heridas que estaban en toda su espalda, aún estaban abiertas y la piel de porcelana era pura sangre en ese momento, no podía creer lo que había ocasionado, sólo porque Kurt intentó protegerlo, todo porque él era un cobarde.

-Soy Blaine-dijo con los ojos llorosos, intentaba que su voz sonara lo más clara posible.

-No te quiero ver-dijo moviendo su cabeza para el otro lado.

-Kurt, lo lamento yo...

-¡Sal de aquí!-gritó furioso e incorporándose.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido por la molestia que había en el rostro del castaño.

-¡Ya me escuchas! Ya hiciste suficiente daño, sal de aquí-dijo duramente y viendo como Blaine no retrocedía.

-Necesitamos hablar, yo nunca te traté bien.

-¿De verdad? Mira, no me había enterado-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Kurt...

-Sal de aquí, Anderson, sé que no soy de tu tipo y mucho menos del grupo de amigos, pero aquí estás en _mi casa_ y son mis reglas-dijo sintiendo como algunas heridas volvían a abrirse y el sostener la postura erguida le costaba.

-Kurt, yo nunca tuve que...

-¿Haberme rechazado y humillado delante de toda la escuela?-dijo alzando una ceja y haciendo una mueca con los labios-sabes, ya lo olvidé, después de todo este tiempo.

-No ha pasado mucho desde eso, sólo...

-¿Dos años? ¿Un año? Realmente no lo sé, porque aquí no sabes cuántos días pasan, el tiempo no es algo de lo que estés pendiente en estás cuatro paredes.

-Kurt, lamento lo que hice ese día, pero...

-¿Qué? ¿El niñito de papá y mamá no podía decir ante todos que era gay?-dijo empuñando sus manos y con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Yo no podía, no estaba listo-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Bien por ti.

-Pero después de que te fuiste de la escuela me dí cuenta de que había hecho las cosas mal y que...

-¿Qué?-preguntó furioso y sentándose en la cama, Blaine no lo iba a dejar tranquilo al parecer.

-Me gustabas-dijo alzando la vista y encontrándose con los ojos azules de Kurt-pero ya era muy tarde, cuando traté de buscarte no sabía dónde.

-Siempre fui huérfano, mis padres murieron y después del orfanato, Dalton se había convertido en un buen lugar, eso antes de conocerte-dijo poniéndose de pie y sintiendo como las heridas volvían a sangrar en su espalda, le tendría que pedir a Puck que lo limpiara.

-Lamento mucho lo que hice ese día...

-Me dañaste, Anderson-dijo quedando delante de él y mirándolo seriamente-pero no fuiste el único, porque ese día comprobé que la ley tolerancia cero con los abusos en Dalton, era toda una mentira-dijo suspirando con fuerza.

_Flash Back_

_Kurt caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Dalton, se dirigía a su habitación. Ya había hecho el ridículo intentando declararse a Blaine en el comedor, lo mejor era darse un baño y dormir, a ver si así se olvidaba un poco de lo sucedido, porque aún sentía la vergüenza en su rostro y el temblor de su cuerpo cuando le dijo al líder de los Warblers que le gustaba._

_-Hola homo-dijo un muchacho alto de cabello castaño._

_-¿Qué?-dijo Kurt extrañado y mirando al chico que tenía delante de él._

_-Eso eres, homo-dijo con una sonrisa de burla._

_-Todos vimos cómo intentabas llevar a nuestro líder a tus garras-dijo un chico moreno más bajo._

_-¿Son los Warblers?-preguntó extrañado._

_-Audicionaremos, pero seremos parte de ellos-dijo otro rubio empujándolo_

_-Y tú no interferirás._

_-No me interesa lo que hagan-dijo Kurt pasando por el lado de los tres muchachos._

_-Verás que sí te va a interesar-dijeron los tres tomándolo por los brazos y azotándolo contra la muralla._

_-¡Déjenme!-gritó desesperado, pero los golpes comenzaron a caer sobre él y sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se debilitaba y no podía contra ellos._

_-Será mejor que te vayas de Dalton y no veamos más tu cara de homo por aquí, sino te irá peor, esto sólo es una advertencia-dijo uno de ellos seriamente. Kurt había quedado algo aturdido en el suelo, a penas se puso en pie sintió como todo le daba vueltas y tenía el sabor ferroso de la sangre en sus labios. Eso estaba mal._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Después de eso me marché de Dalton y el orfanato ya no era una opción, por eso comencé a vagar por las calles por unos días, eso hasta que conocí a Sue-dijo bajando la mirada-pero eso a ti no te interesa.

-Es mi culpa-dijo Blaine sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos y una opresión se apoderaba de su pecho.

-Realmente no, pero me da igual cómo te sientas, no es mi problema-dijo girándose para volver a acostarse.

-Per...

-No pidas perdón, eso es de débiles-dijo sentándose en la cama. Sólo llevaba unos jeans negros y estaba descalzo.

-¿Qué?

-Si lloras eres débil, si pides perdón también, sólo debes conseguir dinero y obtener lo mejor de eso-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y endureciendo su rostro.

-Kurt tú no...

-¿No era así cuando me conociste?-Blaine movió afirmativamente la cabeza y el castaño-nunca me conociste realmente-dijo seriamente.

-Te conocí-susurró acercándose y arrodillándose delante de él.

-Lo dudo-dijo alzando la vista y encontrándose con los ojos miel del moreno.

-Eras el Kurt que le gustaba un buen café por la mañana y amaba las bufandas en invierno, no le temía a nada ni a nadie, el que cuando sentía algo lo decía y no le importaba el qué dirán-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ese Kurt no existe-aseguró molestándose-jamás me conociste, Anderson.

-También me...

-¡Basta!-gritó furioso-Cuando quieres a alguien te arriesgas por esa persona, haces lo posible por estar a su lado, en cambio tú no hiciste nada...-susurró bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos-¡Nada!-dijo furioso-¡Sal de aquí!-gritó temblando levemente.

-Kurt-murmuró con los ojos empañados-yo...

-Ya no hay tiempo para nada, aquí eso no existe, aquí sobrevives y no están tus papitos para ayudarte-dijo fríamente.

-Estás tú-dijo suavemente y apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas de Kurt-me ayudaste a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en Dalton, me ayudaste aunque nunca...

-Da igual, la compasión aquí no existe, Anderson-dijo tajante.

-Pero tú...

-Si fui en tú lugar y recibí estos azotes fue por el dinero, sabía que te acobardarías y te negarías a ir, era obvio-dijo duramente-no tienes las agallas para esto, eres un niño bonito solamente, gay y bonito, todo lo necesario para que recibamos mucho dinero, pero eres débil.

-¿Es por dinero?-dijo con los ojos aguados.

-¿Por qué otra razón sería?

-Creí que aún...-dijo levemente sonrojado.

-¿Me gustabas?- dijo con una media sonrisa-te dejaré algo en claro-murmuró fríamente-pasó mucho tiempo desde eso y ahora yo estoy con Puck, nada más, un "nosotros" nunca existirá, me lo dejaste en claro ese día en Dalton-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Pero...

-Suficiente-dijo Puck desde el marco de la puerta-realmente pareces un cachorro pidiendo comida y te aseguro que Kurt no es quien debe tener esa responsabilidad, tú hora pasó y ya no hay nada más que hacer-dijo sujetándolo por un brazo y haciendo que caminara fuera del lugar.

-Kurt-dijo Blaine intentando soltarse-perdóname por todo, realmente lo siento mucho, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar y...

-No me interesa, Anderson-dijo sin mirarlo y sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba. Ahí estaba Puck nuevamente para rescatarlo cuando necesitaba a alguien. Aunque se la debía, porque él lo había rescatado al igual como en esta ocasión hacía con Blaine.

* * *

><p>-¿Eres tonto?-eso fue lo primero que escuchó cuando Puck lo sacó de la habitación, esa era Santana, quien había presenciado todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de ser de noche ella tenía el sueño bastante liviano.<p>

-No-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Pero lo pareces, le hiciste mucho daño a Kurt, lo sé por lo que alcancé a escuchar y te diré que si planeas salir de aquí, la forma no es ganarte a Kurt, porque muchos lo han intentado y todos han sido enviados de vuelta a las calles o han sido vendidos al mejor postor, si no quieres que eso ocurra, no lo provoques, ya que él no está para perder el tiempo contigo ni con nadie ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...-intentó decir-tienes razón-dijo resignado.

-¿Ahora vas a trabajar como corresponde o seguirás siendo un estorbo para todos?-dijo seriamente.

-No sé cómo hacerlo-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Eres virgen?-dijo la morena mirándolo con atención.

-No-susurró mirándola y caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Entonces, no es difícil y por tu forma de ser tú eras el pasivo, estoy segura de que lo harás bien, sólo debes tener algo más de confianza, les gustarás a los clientes, te lo aseguro.

-No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme-dijo con los ojos aguados, había intentado arreglar las cosas con Kurt, pero al no poder se había dado cuenta de su realidad y de que estaba en un lugar que no quería, había notado que lo iban a prostituir y nada sería con su consentimiento.

-No es una opción, tienes que acatar y sinceramente estarás bien, lo sé.

-No quiero.

-Ya te dije, no es algo que puedas elegir, ellos te eligieron a ti, no hay nada que hacer con eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-dijo seriamente.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que soy una de las mejores de este lugar-dijo altaneramente- si quieres te lo demuestro-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.

-No...-susurró sintiendo la mano de la morena sobre su pecho-déjame-susurró nuevamente y ella se abrazó a él, bajando su mano hasta el borde de su pantalón, al cual metió su mano y atrapó con ella el miembro del moreno-¿me dirás que no te gusta esto?-dijo dándole una fuerte caricia.

-Ahhh-gimió de forma ahogada.

-Eso pensé-dijo con una sonrisa-sé cómo tratar con chicos como tú, lo que tú no sabes es que Kurt es mil veces mejor, yo que tú me voy con cuidado-dijo separándose de él.

-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado e intentando recuperarse de lo que le había hecho la morena.

-Porque él deberá enseñarte, y sino te llevará con un cliente para que aprendas.

-No quiero-dijo asustado.

-Ya te dije, no es una opción, nunca lo es tratándose de Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa- será mejor que te duermas, porque si Puck te encuentra despierto te aseguro que lo que le hizo Sue a Kurt será poco comparado con lo que él te hará a ti-dijo fríamente y viendo como el ojimiel le hacía caso, al parecer tenía un muchacho miedoso a su merced, le gustaba que así fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marierux: **Ahora verás que a Kurt le toca más sufrimiento... realmente las ideas que me diste ayer fueron buenísimas, pero ya las ocuparé de momento no están, pero aparecerán pronto, lo prometo! Ahora sabrás algo más de Blaine y cómo es capaz de seguir adelante o al menos intentarlo. Puck... bueno, tal vez no sea tan lindo ahora, pero sigue siendo sexy. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Candy Criss: **Ahora habrán más revelaciones en cuanto a Kurt y espero te guste, aunque sea cruel decirlo. También la culpa hará mella en Blaine y verás hasta donde llega por eso. Puck no es tan fuerte ni valiente como aparenta, a veces lo parece... pero ahora verás que puede caer bajo, sólo por seguir sus instintos. Kurt es la mercancía más cara porque... se verá en el próximo capítulo, pero sí, en parte es porque es gay y en parte por otras cosas. Verás que no será necesario que pase el tiempo para que Blaine sea entrenado, ahora es el minuto en que será entrenado a pesar de las heridas de Kurt. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos! suerte en todo =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste lo que sigue, ya que ahora viene algo de lemmon y más sobre Kurt, porque realmente la pasa bastante mal. Nos leemos.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Comenzó a despertar y se vio en penumbras ¿aún era de noche o ya amanecía? No tenía idea y lo único que podía tener claro era que su espalda seguía ardiendo, le dolía demasiado, pero sabía que Puck le había curado nuevamente durante la noche, incluso lo había besado antes de salir de su habitación. Aún recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Blaine y se maldecía por haber recordado todo eso, aún dolía pensar en el moreno.<p>

-Kurt-escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, miró y se encontró con Quinn, quien lo miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Quinn-susurró el muchacho poniéndose de pie y mirándola seriamente-¿qué ocurre?

-Sue dijo que yo...-intentó decir, pero las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

-¿Debes _trabajar _hoy?-dijo preocupado, ella sólo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y se limitó a bajar la mirada-Bien-suspiró cansado- ¿puedes decirle a Puck que venga? Por favor-dijo suavemente.

-Kurt yo...-intentó decir, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Dije que te ayudaría y eso hago, no digas nada, por favor-murmuró sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía.

-Gracias-dijo la rubia y salió de ahí, a los segundos llegó Puck, se veía algo alarmado, pero al ver al castaño sentado en la cama notó que sólo quería conversar.

-Quinn dijo que querías ver a esta montaña de músculos ¿me extrañaste?-dijo con una sonrisa y notó que el ojiazul se sonrojó levemente.

-Algo así-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Puck yo...-suspiró resignado, realmente le costaba tanto hablar, no le era fácil decir lo que le sucedía ni hablar de las cosas que le molestaban, pero debía hacerlo y era mejor que ahora aclarara las cosas.

-Escúpelo, sabes que el suspenso no me agrada y la intriga no va contigo, así que habla-dijo sentándose en el suelo y cruzando sus piernas.

-Tenemos un problema-suspiró resignado- Quinn debe trabajar, pero está embarazada-dijo seriamente-yo no estoy para cubrir a nadie más, mi espalda no aguantará ochenta azotes más y por si fuera poco el nuevo no responde.

-Comprendo-dijo con una mueca en los labios-¿qué propones?

-Hay que enseñar al nuevo, pero...

-Quieres enseñarle tú-dijo con celos el moreno.

-Sí-respondió mirando el suelo-pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitirá completamente.

-Bien, hablemos con Sue, ambos entrenaremos al nuevo y Quinn y tú se salvan de esta.

-¿Enviaremos al nuevo?-dijo alzando la mirada y dudando de todo eso.

-Es la idea ¿o quieres ir tú?-dijo seriamente.

-Yo...

-Kurt, dime la verdad y me ahorro todo el acertijo, sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir y desde que mandaste a secuestrar a ese niñito de papá que nos hemos metido en más problemas y tú estás más raro que nunca ¿puedes ser claro y sincero de una vez por todas?-dijo seriamente y con una mueca en los labios.

-No quiero que sufra...

-¿Qué?-dijo con una mueca-¡Tú pediste secuestrarlo y ahora me dices que no quieres que sufra! ¡Sabes que esta pocilga es puro sufrimiento! De verdad no puedo creer lo que escucho.

-No quiero que esté con nadie-dijo empuñando sus manos y bajando la mirada.

-¿Sigues enamorado de él?-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo detenidamente.

-¡No!- gritó poniéndose a la altura de Puck.

-¡No te creo!- dijo el chico del mohicano mordiéndose el labio-¡Lo único que haces es protegerlo! ¡Ni siquiera lo has entrenado!-gritó furioso.

-Yo...¡No es lo que crees!- dijo mirándolo fieramente.

-¿No?-preguntó sujetándolo por los hombros y lanzándolo sobre la cama-¿Qué es entonces?-dijo poniéndose sobre él.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo sintiendo como el cobertor se pegaba a las heridas abiertas en su espalda.

-No-dijo decidido-¿Qué quieres Kurt? ¿Te gustaría que él te tocara así?-dijo paseando una mano por su abdomen y metiéndola en su pantalón- que su mano fuera la que te masturba ahora ¿y no la mía?-dijo tomando con fuerza el miembro del castaño y haciendo que un gemido ronco saliera de sus labios-¿Te gustaría?

-¡Déjalo!- dijo alguien entrando al lugar y golpeando con fuerza a Puck, lo que hizo que saliera de encima del ojiazul.

-¡No es tu problema novato!- gritó furioso y abalanzándose sobre Blaine.

-Lo es si lo atacas-dijo intentando sacárselo de encima, pero recibió un fuerte derechazo que lo mando contra la pared, se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

-Mira, ahí tienes a tu héroe-dijo con burla Noah.

-Él no pudo hacer nada, pero yo sí-dijo Sue en la puerta-sal de aquí-dijo furiosa y viendo como Puck le hacía caso de inmediato-Porcelana-dijo resignada-tendrás que ir tú por Quinn y enseñar a este muchacho-indicó a Blaine quien seguía inconsciente- no me interesa como tengas esa espalda, lo único que quiero es ese dinero y ya-dijo determinante y cerró con fuerza la puerta de metal.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio y el castaño suspiró resignado ¿qué debía hacer? No sabía por qué había metido en todo ese lío a Blaine. Sí, fue una forma de vengarse de él, pero nadie merecía todo ese calvario, realmente había transgredido los límites y ahora se sentía totalmente culpable y asqueado. Al parecer el Kurt que se compadecía y ayudaba al resto había desaparecido, porque ahora este muchacho sólo se proponía conseguir dinero y lo hacía aunque para eso tuviera que sacrificar la vida del resto. Eso era siempre, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco y el único que se sacrificaba por todo y todos era él, sólo bastaba con ver su espalda.

Miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Blaine y estuvo a punto de correr a socorrerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro jamás corrió por él. Lo mejor era quedarse ahí y ver qué ocurría. Aunque no debió esperar mucho tiempo, ya que el moreno comenzó a despertar.

-Mierda-susurró tocando su cabeza e intentando ponerse de pie.

-Ahí está la puerta, lárgate-dijo fríamente el ojiazul y se recostó en la cama, ya que esas heridas debían a lo menos estar cerradas si quería _trabajar _en unas horas más.

-No-murmuró Blaine poniéndose de pie y sintiendo como todo se movía a su alrededor.

-No me digas que estás mareado-dijo con burla al notar como le costaba caminar.

-Da igual-suspiró el ojimiel acercándose a la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo el castaño alzando una ceja y mirándolo con determinación.

-Aprender-dijo en un hilo de voz, realmente no quería siquiera pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, pero tampoco se sometería de nuevo a Santana y mucho menos quería que Kurt se arriesgara por él, ya había visto las consecuencias y no estaba listo para que volvieran a suceder.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?-dijo alzando una ceja con extrañeza-no es algo fácil, es doloroso y traumático.

-Necesito aprender-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Necesitas?-dijo torciendo la boca en una mueca-¿qué ganas con esto?-dijo seriamente y sentándose en la cama.

-Nada, sólo quiero...

-No, algo debes ganar con esto, nadie hace las cosas porque sí-dijo seriamente-dime Anderson, qué tramas.

-Nada, de verdad quiero aprender y...

-¡Dime!- exigió furioso, Blaine sólo suspiró y lo miró fijamente.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ir en mi lugar, ni que te ocurra eso de nuevo-indicó la espalda del castaño.

-Yo sé lo que hago y esto no fue por ti-dijo seriamente y poniéndose a su altura.

-¿No?-dijo algo descolocado.

-¿Conoces el dinero? Bueno, tú nunca tuviste mayores necesidades, pero aquí sí las hay, y por eso debemos hacer esto, si tú no ibas perderíamos una de las mayores sumas que tenemos al mes.

-¿Sólo para eso me trajiste?-dijo apretando los labios y sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

-Anderson-suspiró cansado-¿Para qué más querríamos a un niño bonito como tú?-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo, acercó una mano al rostro del moreno y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Me eligieron?-dijo con sorpresa y comenzado a retroceder.

-Necesitábamos a alguien con tus características, lo pidieron y bueno-dijo sonriente-te recordé-dijo avanzando hasta donde estaba Blaine, quien chocó con la pared y vio el cuerpo del castaño sobre el suyo.

-¿Tú me elegiste?-dijo temeroso.

-Bueno-dijo tomando el mentón del moreno-tuve un poco de ayuda, digamos que por una cuantiosa suma de dinero alguien te _vendió_-dijo sonriente-pero eso no es tema ahora.

-¿Quién fue?-dijo poniéndose pálido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lo siento, también pagó por mi silencio-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kurt, por todo el odio que me tienes dime, por favor-rogó sujetándolo por los brazos.

-No puedo, Anderson, pero te aseguro que también pagó por tu bien estar.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo y soltándolo.

-Ahora-dijo Kurt aprovechando que Blaine estaba lo suficientemente distraído- te enseñaré lo que debes saber-dijo con una sonrisa y tomándolo por las caderas.

-Suéltame-susurró notando la seriedad en el rostro del castaño.

-Siempre-murmuró acercando sus labios a los del moreno-debes hacer lo que el cliente pida, si quiere besarte, lo harás, si quiere tocarte te dejarás, si quiere hacértelo contra la pared lo haces-dijo alzando una ceja-¿entiendes? Lo que el cliente quiere se hace-dijo con seriedad.

-Sí-musitó algo asustado por la cercanía del ojiazul.

-Quítate la ropa-dijo alejándose un poco y viendo lo descolocado que estaba Blaine-¿creías que te iba a besar y te la quitaría yo?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

-No-murmuró bajando la mirada y comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón, se sacó los zapatos y calcetines, luego quitó sus patalones, la sudadera y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo ante la vista del castaño, quien se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo único que me pregunto es por qué no te secuestramos antes-dijo pegando su pecho desnudo al del moreno-y por qué nunca me dejaste estar contigo-susurró pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine.

-¿Creí que no te importaba?-susurró el moreno.

-Desnúdame-dijo el castaño comenzando a besar el cuello del ojimiel y sintiendo como las manos nerviosas del pelinegro bajaban hasta su cadera-No estés tan nervioso, te acostumbrarás a hacer esto-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo como las manos de Blaine intentaban desabrochar el pantalón-a ver-suspiró Kurt derrotado, se había excitado al ver al moreno desnudo, pero no podía continuar, ya que los nervios de Blaine hacían mella en él.

-No puedo-susurró el ojimiel bajando la mirada y con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

-Ven-murmuró el castaño tomando su mano y jalándolo hasta la cama-siéntate-susurró quedándose de pie y notando que el moreno temblaba. Kurt se quitó los pantalones y miró detenidamente a Blaine, quedando desnudo delante de él-mírame-dijo con determinación y notando como el moreno no se atrevía a alzar la mirada. Al parecer todo eso sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, eso hasta que el castaño se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno, quien sólo atinó a echarse hacía atrás, pero Kurt lo impidió, el roce entre sus miembros era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y lo que menos quería era que Blaine se alejara en ese minuto.

-¿Sientes esto?-susurró el ojiazul moviendo con fuerza sus caderas.

-Sí-murmuró el ojimiel comenzando a excitarse.

-Muchas veces-dijo paseando una mano por el pecho del moreno-te pedirán que estés así, sentado y a su merced, y deberás hacerlo.

-¿Y si el miedo...

-Blaine-suspiró con fuerza y posando sus ojos sobre los de su compañero-recuerda este minuto y así tal vez puedas hacer lo que ellos quieran.

-¿Quieres que te imagine a ti?-dijo sonrojándose.

-O a quien tenías por pareja antes de estar aquí, cómo tú quieras, pero JAMÁS debes equivocarte de nombre, siempre debes recordar el nombre del cliente y por ningún motivo mencionar a alguien más ¿queda claro?-dijo alzando una ceja seriamente.

-Sí-dijo notando al fin toda la cercanía que tenía y como sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca.

-Bien-susurró Kurt posando su atención en los labios del ojimiel-muchas veces te pedirán que los veces-dijo rozando suavemente sus labios con los de Blaine-y tú...-dijo sintiendo como el moreno lo sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura y comenzaba a besarlo con dulzura.

-Lo haré-respondió mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Kurt y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron con fuerza, el ojiazul se atrevió a meter su lengua en la boca del moreno, quien gimió ante el contacto y comenzó a pasear sus manos por las caderas del castaño, lentamente se separaron y fue Blaine quien bajó su boca hasta el cuello del castaño y comenzó a besarlo, paseando su lengua por la piel blanca y apretando sus labios contra ella.

-Sin marcas-susurró contra la oreja de Blaine.

-Lo intentaré-murmuró sintiendo como Kurt lo tiraba sobre la cama y se posicionaba en él.

-Ahora-dijo algo agitado y cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse, pero sintió como el moreno lo lanzaba contra la cama y se subía en él-Bla...-intentó decir, pero fue cayado por los labios del moreno, quien recorría el cuerpo del castaño con ambas manos, haciéndolo gemir audiblemente. El ojimiel estaba excitado y rozaba su miembro contra el de Kurt, lo que lo hacía gemir mientras intentaba seguir besando al ojiazul-Blaine-dijo el castaño intentando sacárselo de encima-el...-intentaba decir, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar lo callaba con un beso-el condón-dijo al fin.

-No importa-susurró besando el cuello blanco y con ambas manos posicionando su miembro en la entrada de Kurt.

-Blaine-dijo agitado-importa-susurró, pero el moreno estaba más concentrado en hacerlo suyo que otra cosa-escúchame-dijo alarmado y sintiendo como entraba en él.

-Kurt yo...-dijo volviendo a besarlo con mayor fuerza.

-Tengo sida-dijo al fin el castaño, ante eso Blaine se quedó cayado y sin saber qué hacer, Kurt sólo podía sentir como las heridas en su espalda estaban pegadas al cubrecamas, por lo que alejó al moreno empujándolo hacia un lado.

-¿Sida?-dijo en un hilo de voz-Kurt...-intentó decir, pero vio como el castaño se incorporaba y buscaba sus pantalones.

-Ahí está el baño-indicó una puerta-date una ducha y te daré las ropas que debes usar más tarde, junto a eso estarán los preservativos y lubricante, además, te serviremos una comida especial hoy, pero debes ocupar ese baño y esta habitación, eso hasta que sea tu momento de salir-dijo seriamente y mirando al pelinegro-¿alguna duda?-dijo notando como la habitación era levemente iluminada por el sol ¿ya había amanecido? Por primera vez no se había dado cuenta.

-Kurt-dijo Blaine sin salir de su sorpresa- tienes sida-susurró dando un paso hasta él.

-Haz lo que te dije-dijo seriamente-guardaré esta ropa-indicó lo que estaba en el suelo-hasta que vuelvas de _trabajar_ ¿alguna duda?-dijo fríamente.

-Kurt de verdad...

-¡Haz lo que digo!- gritó furioso, porque si había algo que detestaba era que supieran de él, que se interesaran por su salud y su vida, nunca lo había hecho ¿por qué ahora era importante?

Blaine sólo atinó a mirarlo por unos segundos más y entró en el baño, luego de eso Kurt sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan miserable, nunca había podido ser feliz y ahora Blaine conocía la basura que era, todo lo malo que tenía consigo ¿qué más podía ocurrir?


	6. Chapter 6

**Candy Criss: **Fue drástico, pero ahora vienen más cosas aún y se soluciona tu pregunta ¿por qué Kurt es la mercancía más cara? Ahora tiene respuesta. Lo del sida te tendrá en shock por un rato, pero ahora te calmarás, tal vez. Pronto se sabrá quién vendió a Blaine. Puck... es un personaje un tanto especial, ya verás cómo va todo eso con él. Ahora se solucionan algunas dudas y vienen otras. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto! Espero te guste lo que sigue!

**Marierux: **Te vas a sorprender ahora, ya verás. Kurt, sí, en parte manda a buscar a Blaine por rencor y por encargo. Pero más adelante se sabrá cómo es realmente la situación de Blaine, quién y por qué lo vende. Ya verás qué pasa con Blaine en este capítulo, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar, y sí, lo del vibrador de lengua... es algo interesante y lo usaré, te lo aseguro xD Hablamos!

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **Ya subí el siguiente capítulo de Ilusiones a un Mago, espero te guste lo que sigue aquí. Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Rorren: **Gracias por tus palabras! Blaine y Sebastian era necesario para comenzar el fic. En unos capítulos se sabrá realmente la situación de Blaine, quien lo mandó a secuestrar y todo. Me gusta más el Klaine también, pero Kurt y Puck son sexys juntos. Sue es mala, pero ahora sabrás por qué Kurt se banca todo eso. Ahora sabrás más de Kurt y de lo que lo rodea, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Coqui . Miel: **También me gusta el Purt! son lindos juntos pero de verdad el Klaine me mata, aunque Kurt y Puck sean una pareja sexy! Ahora hay una razón más para odiar a Sue. Ahora revivirás, porque de a poco sabrás la verdad de Kurt, en fin, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero les guste lo que sigue, ahora se esclarecen muchas dudas y surgen otras. Nos leemos!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Nuevamente todo estaba en orden, él era el que manejaba a todos ahí y lo antecedía Sue, nadie más. Tanto Puck como el resto de los muchachos que se encontraban en ese lugar debían obedecer y ahora que él salía junto a Blaine y Brittany era cuando las cosas debían marchar como correspondían. Primero, porque él <em>trabajaba<em> ese día. Segundo, Brittany reemplazaría a Quinn. Tercero, era la _primera vez _de Blaine, aunque había tenido algo de suerte.

-Suban-dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta de una avan negra. Tanto Brittany como Blaine obedecieron, dentro habían dos hombres altos y se veían muy fuertes y el que conducía era igual- chicos les presento al _nuevo_, Blaine.

-Hola-susurró el moreno mirando a los tipos que los acompañaban.

-Ellos están para asegurarse de que nadie escape y resguardar la _seguridad_ tanto del cliente como de nosotros ¿entiendes?-dijo mirando seriamente a Blaine, quien movió afirmativamente la cabeza-bien-dijo tomando una hoja que uno de ellos le entregaba-hoy sus trabajos son los siguientes-dijo mirando los papeles y haciendo una mueca y luego comenzando a entender lo que allí decía.

-¿Por qué voy yo y no...-preguntó Brittany.

-Conoces la situación de Quinn-suspiró Kurt-ella no puede seguir trabajando por un buen tiempo, es por eso que tú la reemplazas así que debes hacerlo bien-ella sólo movió afirmativamente su cabeza.

-¿A quién llevaran primero?-preguntó la rubia.

-A Blaine-dijo mirando al moreno.

-¿A dónde voy?-dijo seriamente, se sentía nervioso y el traje de cuero negro que lo había hecho ponerse Kurt no era nada cómodo, se ajustaba a todo su cuerpo y dejaba tu torso a la vista de todos, más unos botines negros, a eso sumar la colonia que debió ponerse, la que no le desagradaba, pero estaba seguro que a quien fuera a complacer ese día tal vez sí.

-Llegamos-dijo el castaño seriamente-Blaine-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-primero que nada confía en lo que _ya_ sabes, tú experiencia personal te puede servir de mucho, era el líder del coro y eso te ayuda con las grandes masas-dijo con una suave sonrisa-bien, son las 9 de la noche-dijo mirando un reloj de pulsera- y estas vestido para una despedida de soltera-Blaine sintió como su rostro enrojecía ¿cómo se enfrentaba a todo un grupo de chicas probablemente enloquecidas?-la chica que dejará de ser soltera por...-dijo mirando las hojas por un segundo-por quinta vez en su vida se llama Sugar Motta, tiene mucho dinero así que ella pagará antes de que entres en su casa, cuídate de perderte en su mansión, te lo digo por experiencia, porque terminé haciendo trabajos extras, lo que fue bueno porque pagó más, pero aún así no lo recomiendo-dijo con seriedad-¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Hasta qué hora estaré ahí?-dijo nervioso y sin creer que estaba metido en todo eso.

-Hasta las 3 de la mañana, así que debes hacerlo bien ¿algo más?

-¿6 horas?-dijo aterrado.

-Agradece que no te alquilaron por el día, bueno, nada más que decir, Joe te escoltará a la puerta, Sugar le dará el dinero y tú entras en acción, ella siempre paga antes porque sabe que nuestro trabajo es de excelencia-dijo con una sonrisa-¡Suerte!-dijo al momento que se abría la puerta de la avan y Blaine bajaba de ahí, junto a él uno de los guardaespaldas.

-¿Apostamos?-dijo uno de los otros hombres que ahí habían. Mientras la avan comenzaba a avanzar.

-Le irá bien-dijo Kurt positivamente-100 dólares-dijo con una sonrisa-¿cuánto apuestan ustedes?

-100 dólares también, pero a que será un desastre-dijeron tanto el chofer como el otro hombre.

-Puesta aceptada-dijo Brittany-yo no tengo nada, así que no apuesto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, serás testigo entonces-dijo el castaño.

-La despedida es hasta las 3 de la mañana, así que serán 6 horas de gran desastre-rieron los hombres, mientras que Kurt seguía revisando las hojas.

-Basta de bromas, Brittany-dijo mirando a la rubia-tienes que reemplazar a Quinn y tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor posible, sólo comportate como lo haría ella ¿sí?

-No hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa-¿es lejos de donde estará Blaine o tú?-dijo intentando mirar la dirección en los papeles.

-No, de hecho llegamos-dijo el chofer estacionando delante de una sencilla casa.

-Bien, esta es la clienta habitual de Quinn, su nombre es Rachel Berry, tiene la casa para ella sola y estarás ahí hasta las 12 de la noche.

-¿Seré cenicienta?-dijo inocentemente y todos rieron con ella.

-Algo así ¿alguna duda?

-¿Y si no soy de su gusto y quiere a Quinn?-dijo con una mueca.

-Si eso ocurre Jeremy nos llamara y Carlos volverá con la avan a buscarlos ¿entendido?

-Sí-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y bajó del vehículo junto a su guardaespaldas. El vehículo volvió a avanzar.

-¿Y tú, Kurt?-dijo seriamente Caroles conduciendo.

-Yo voy al mismo sitio de siempre, ahora pagó más dinero, por lo que estaré hasta las 6 de la mañana ahí-suspiró algo cansado.

-¿No necesitas un guardaespaldas o algo?

-¿No confías en mí?

-Confío, pero prefiero tener mis resguardos-dijo seriamente.

-Bien, quédate conmigo hasta que cumpla mi horario o anda cambiando de turno con uno de los muchachos.

-Ya veré qué hago, pero de momento te acompañaré-dijo acelerando, ya que a Kurt lo esperaban a las 10 y ya faltaban quince minutos para esa hora, y si por algo se caracterizaban era por nunca llegar tarde con sus clientes.

Miraba la hora y había notado que en pocos minutos estaría nuevamente en la casa del reconocido doctor que lo esperaba todas las semanas. A pesar de que demostrara estar algo apesadumbrado, le agradaba ese tipo y el lugar, realmente lo trataba bien y ya le había ofrecido cientos de veces comprarlo para que fuera libre de todo eso, pero él nunca había aceptado, primero por desconfianza, luego por costumbre y ahora era porque estaba Blaine, por él no podía hacerlo, aunque él lo había metido en todo eso se sentía responsable por su bienestar y todo lo que lo involucrara.

-Llegamos-dijo Carlos deteniéndose frente a un portón, el cual se abrió y entraron de inmediato la avan por ahí, el guardaespaldas ya conocía el sistema de ese lugar y no le molestaba para nada, incluso lo consideraba más discreto que los otros sitios que habían visitado durante esos años.

-¿Entras conmigo?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Lo que el cliente diga-dijo seriamente.

-Recuerda, _él_ siempre entrega por adelantado el dinero y siempre es mucho, e intentará hablar sobre la opción de comprarme o algún trato más justo que una vez por semana.

-Lo sé, me lo recuerdas siempre, debo decirle que no estás a la venta y no a todo lo demás-suspiró cansado-¿listo para la acción?-dijo notando como el castaño tenía un espejo y se miraba el cabello-estás perfecto, vamos- Kurt llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, bajo la cual iba una polera blanca, sus jeans eran azules y unos botines negros, como dijera Carlos, perfecto.

Bajó de la avan y caminó con seguridad hasta la puerta, Carlos iba tras él, cuando el castaño tocó el timbre la puerta se abrió a los segundos después. Ahí estaba su cliente, un hombre de 27 años, con el dinero suficiente como para mantenerlo de por vida, era gay y soltero, del tiempo que llevaba _trabajando_ para él nunca le conoció alguien más.

-Señor Karofsky-dijo Carlos seriamente.

-Dime Dave-dijo haciéndolos pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos-aquí está el cheque ¿está bien la suma?

-Es más...

-Kurt lo vale-dijo mirando de pies a cabeza al castaño-créeme que lo vale.

-¿Dónde me quedo?-dijo Carlos seriamente.

-Donde estés más cómodo, si quieres puedes comer algo en la cocina, no tengo problema-dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias-susurró el guardaespaldas dándole un mirada a Kurt, quien lo tranquilizó con un gesto de cabeza, sí las cosas estarían bien aunque estuvieran solos-voy a comer algo, permiso.

-Siéntete como en tu casa-dijo Dave y tomó de la mano a Kurt, ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio, hasta el segundo piso de la casa donde estaba la habitación del médico.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Karofsky dejó entrar al castaño y luego cerró la puerta tras él. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, definitivamente se veía irresistible con esa ropa y ahora más que nunca quería hacerlo suyo, pero debía respetarlo y para eso debía ir de a poco.

-¿Te quedarás toda la noche conmigo?-susurró Dave abrazando a Kurt y sintiendo como el ojiazul se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-¿Has pagado para eso no?-dijo suavemente y sonriendo al oler el aroma de su cliente, era condenadamente sexy, le encantaba cuando estaban así.

-Cierto-suspiró Dave-¿Cómo has estado?-la habitación se encontraba en penumbras y el ojiverde cogió a Kurt en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama en donde lo recostó y se puso junto a él, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en el pecho.

-Bien-suspiró abrazándolo más fuerte.

-No me engañas, algo te ocurre-dijo tomándolo por las caderas y presionándolo a su cuerpo.

-Bésame-murmuró suavemente y sintió los labios de Dave sobre su boca y pudo tranquilizarse al fin, realmente ese hombre tenía algo que lo volvía loco y hacía que todo lo demás desapareciera. Cuando el aire se les acabó se separaron lentamente y Kurt se incorporó un poco, sacando su chaqueta negra y quedando con la polera blanca.

Dave sonrió al verlo, era tan sexy ese chico, realmente ansiaba tenerlo toda la vida con él, pero hasta ahora no podía comprarlo, ya que Carlos siempre le decía que no estaba en venta, pero estaba seguro de que era Kurt quien no quería que la venta se concretara, y lo entendía, porque ¿quién quería ser el objeto de otra persona? Nadie, tal vez lo mejor era seguir así. El médico metió sus manos bajó la polera del castaño y comenzó a subirlas por su espalda, pero cuando la tocó se quedó inmóvil. Aunque podía sentir como Kurt besaba su cuello con fuerza lo separó y miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo el ojiazul con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué esto?-dijo alzando una ceja furioso, se levantó de la cama y lo miró seriamente-Sácate la polera-dijo seriamente, vio como el castaño suspiraba resignado y le hacía caso-muéstrame tu espalda-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-Mierda-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban, ahí algunas heridas del muchacho aún sangraban.

-Dave...-intentó decir el castaño, pero no hubo forma de detenerlo y bajó de inmediato las escaleras y en pocos segundos tenía al guardaespaldas contra la pared, Kurt bajó lo más rápido que pudo y vio como Karofsky le gritaba furioso a Carlos.

-¡Quién lo marcó de esa forma!-gritó apunto de golpear al guardaespaldas.

-¡No sé nada!-dijo el hombre mirando a Kurt, quien intentaba separarlos, pero el agarre de Dave era más fuerte.

-¡Kurt!-gritó fuera de sí y tomando por los brazos al muchacho-¿quién te hizo eso?

-Sue-murmuró bajando la mirada-un chico nuevo no quiso ir a un _trabajo_ que teníamos para él y fui yo, como premió Sue me golpeó-dijo alzando la mirada.

-La mato-dijo furioso y tomando su teléfono celular, a los segundos se podía escuchar como Dave insultaba a la mujer y no se detenía a pesar de lo que ella dijera. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el médico comenzó a calmarse y algo de tranquilidad se quedó en su rostro, y eso no le gustó a Kurt, algún trato había hecho con Sue y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Cuando cortó la llamada se giró a ver a Carlos-te puedes ir, llévate el dinero y Kurt se queda conmigo.

-No, eso es...

-Tú jefa te llamara en... ahora-dijo con una sonrisa y escuchando el teléfono del guardaespaldas. Carlos contestó y se puso pálido, cuando colgó miró a Kurt.

-Sue dice que es su culpa-dijo suspirando con fuerza-Karofsky se queda contigo hasta que tus heridas sanen y eso puede llegar a ser hasta una semana, hasta entonces no trabajas más, a menos que el señor Karofsky lo autorice-dijo con una mueca.

Kurt miró a Dave seriamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser posible que Karofsky quisiera quedarse con él, aunque esta había sido la excusa perfecta para eso y si eran sinceros, sus heridas no sanarían si seguía trabajando, y ese sitio era perfecto si quería recuperarse, ya que Dave era médico y ese lugar era un lujo que jamás había tenido.

-No hay nada que hacer-dijo el castaño mirando a Carlos-sólo maneja con cuidado y ve con Brittany ahora, ella se iba antes-dijo seriamente.

-Nos vemos-susurró el guardaespaldas con una mueca y caminando a la salida, en pocos minutos la avan salía de los territorios de Karofsky, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, porque al fin tenía la compañía que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

-Tengo una duda-dijo Dave seriamente y sentándose en el gran sillón de la sala, el castaño seguía con el torso desnudo y se acurrucó a su lado, de hecho el estar sin polera aliviaba un poco el dolor de su espalda.

-Dime-susurró cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose algo más tranquilo, por fin toda la responsabilidad se había ido y podía ser él por unos momentos o tal vez días, ya vería cómo funcionaban las cosas.

-¿Eres la _mercancía más cara_?-dijo Dave mirándolo atentamente y notando como Kurt escondía su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo molesto.

-Sue-dijo con una mueca-¿me dirás?

-Tengo sida ¿sabes?-dijo separándose y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Sida?-dijo Dave sentándose en el sillón y alzando una ceja-¿quién te lo pegó? ¿el espíritu santo?-dijo con burla.

-¿Eres creyente?-susurró extrañado.

-Ya me conocerás en esta semana, ahora contesta ¿por qué eres la _mercancía más cara_?-Kurt bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando atentamente a Dave.

-Primero, soy el más antiguo en todo esto. Segundo, sé más que el resto. Tercero, tengo sida. Cuarto soy perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose sobre las piernas de Karofsky, quien lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras el ojiazul se colgaba de su cuello.

-Lo único que creo es que eres perfecto ¿algún día me dirás por qué eres el más caro?-susurró besando el cuello del ojiazul.

-Te diré ahora-dijo seriamente-soy hijo de Sue-dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-¿No que eres huérfano? Tus padres murieron en un accidente de auto, luego fuiste al orfanato, luego a la academia Dalton y ahí te perdieron el rastro.

-No, ahí me adoptó Sue-suspiró y se abrazó de forma más firme a Dave- ella me hizo su hijo y al año después de eso comenzó todo esto junto a unos amigos, pero ahora sigue ella sola con todo esto.

-¿Nunca la detuviste?

-Era un niño, pensé que me amaba y esto estaba... _bien_. No sabía qué hacer y como nunca nadie me dio amor, creí que era lo _correcto_-murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior-yo nunca... de verdad-intentó decir, pero las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y sintió como el llanto se atascaba en su garganta.

-Tranquilo-dijo Dave tomándolo por la cintura, teniendo cuidado con su espalda- lamento todo esto, pero debes saber que _quien ama no daña_-susurró en su oído.

-¿Nadie me ama?-susurró Kurt entendiendo lo que le decía.

-¿Te he dañado alguna vez?-dijo Dave buscando su mirada y haciendo que lo viera al rostro.

-Nunca-susurró perdiéndose en sus ojos-¿me amas?-preguntó intrigado, Dave sonrió, lo sentó a un lado y se puso de pie.

-¿Tienes hambre?-dijo mirándolo con atención.

-Un poco-murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Te prepararé algo y luego curaremos esas heridas-dijo algo más tranquilo y cogiendo su mano.

-Dave-murmuró el castaño deteniéndolo, el médico lo miró atentamente y escuchó-gracias-se acercó y lo besó suavemente-por todo-dijo separándose y caminando junto a él a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no iban nada bien. No sabía si eran los nervios o el exceso de alcohol de esas mujeres, pero desde que había llegado no habían esperado más y le habían quitado toda la ropa, dejándolo desnudo y tocándolo por todas partes, realmente se sentía intimidado y algo asqueado.<p>

-Ven-susurró Sugar con una sonrisa y llevándolo a su habitación.

-Yo...-intentó detenerla Blaine, pero le habían pagado por todo eso, no podía oponerse, y mucho menos si Joe estaba ahí pendiente de que él cumpliera-vamos-susurró con pesar.

Llegaron a la habitación de la muchacha y ella lo hizo recostarse. Luego comenzó a desnudarse y se subió sobre él. Pero cuando Blaine creyó que tendrían sexo, Sugar se quedó dormida, desnuda sobre él ¿qué pasaba con esa mujer? Porque toda esa _despedida de soltera _había sido una total distorsión. Primero, llegó y lo desnudaron de una vez. Segundo, sólo estaba Sugar y dos amigas, las cuales resultaron ser lesbianas y estaban teniendo sexo en la planta baja. Tercero, lo había llevado para que tuvieran sexo y ella se dormía ¿qué era todo eso?

No sabía si lo que haría estaba bien, pero se levantó y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y buscó su ropa, se vistió y miró a Joe, quien vio la hora e hizo una mueca con los labios. No podía creer que todo había sido un desastre y no había sido culpa de Blaine, sino que de la clienta.

-Nadie había durado menos aquí-suspiró Joe-al parecer comenzaron a beber antes-dijo con una sonrisa-te salvaste novato, llamaré a Carlos para que pase por nosotros, porque a penas son las 11 y ya estás libre-dijo cogiendo su teléfono y llamando al chofer.

A la media hora la avan negra estaba fuera de la casa, la abordaron y comenzaron a hablar de cómo había sido la noche de Blaine, él sólo podía decir que esperaba no tener que ir nuevamente donde Sugar Motta.

_-_Todos dicen lo mismo, incluso Kurt lo dijo cuando fue por primera vez-aseguró Carlos con una sonrisa-bien, ahora vamos por Brittany, ella ya debe estar lista.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Joe seriamente.

-La cliente exigió a Quinn, que si no era ella, nadie.

-¿Por qué no te llamaron antes?-dijo extrañado Blaine.

-Porque la señorita Berry les ofreció comida y una amena conversación, pero como ahora se iba a dormir les pidió que se fueran.

-Está loca-dijo con una sonrisa Joe-¿Y Kurt?-preguntó el guardaespaldas, ante eso Carlos se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Hubo problemas con él.

-Sue estará furiosa, porque si no recibe ese dinero...-dijo Joe.

-No es eso-Carlos intentaba no impacientarse- el cliente descubrió las marcas que Kurt tiene en la espalda y llamó a Sue-dijo con una mueca-le dijo que se quedaría con Kurt por una semana, hasta que las heridas sanaran y de hecho pagó más dinero para tenerlo por todo ese tiempo.

-No puede-dijo Blaine súbitamente.

-Puede, porque Kurt es el favorito de ese hombre y las heridas en su espalda no se sanarán de otra forma, además, con este dinero Sue tiene de sobra para abastecer todo durante un año.

-¿Kurt no se negó?-preguntó el moreno sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza. Pero no recibió respuesta, sólo las inquietas miradas de los guardaespaldas, lo mejor era no preguntar más, por ahora.

Blaine en despedida de soltera de Sugar.

Rachel esperando a Quinn, pero recibe a Brittany


	7. Chapter 7

**Marierux: **Sue es cruel, y eso que aún no sale su maldad por completo :D Kurt ahora la pasará bastante mejor y quien debe temer es Blaine. También hay más de Quinn. Si Dave está o no enamorado de Kurt... aún no se sabrá, pero ya viene eso, y seguirá siendo adorable =) Espero te guste lo que sigue y lo de la moto y puck, lentamente se hará realidad, aquí está el inicio de eso. Cuídate! gracias por leer y comentar =) nos leemos!

**Rorren: **Lo que ocurre con Dave y Kurt ahora... es un poco de lo que se viene en la semana que estarán juntos, y créeme que Kurt estará realmente complicado con todo lo que se le vendrá encima. Lo de la adopción es totalmente cierto, y sí es la peor madre, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? de momento nada =/ Aquí está la continuación, espero te agrade, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Coqui . Miel: **Kurt y Dave tienen mucho juntos ahora... que se gusten o amen es otra cosa. Sugar es única, me gusta bastante ese personaje, es muy especial xD Te digo que aquí no hay nada Klaine, pero al menos se sabe qué pasa con Kurt y Blaine, por separado al menos. Gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos =)

**Candy Criss: **Como quedó dicho en uno de los primeros capítulos, nadie sabe nada de Kurt, creo que fue en el segundo donde se dice eso. Ya ves como esto puede ser a la suerte de la olla, al que le toca le toca, sólo Kurt puede elegir, y a veces... Dave es encantador, sinceramente amo a ese personaje, por eso aparece siempre en mis fics xD Aciertas tan bien con Dave, me agrada, ahora verás como procede todo entre Kurt y Dave, será bastante suave y todo irá bien, de momento... aún no sé qué puede ocurrir en esa semana... Ahora aparece Puck y se sabrá algo más de otro personaje, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar! le di tus saludos a Pinnita y te envía un gran beso y abrazo =) espera que estés muy bien! Cuídate mucho, nos leemos! suerte en todo!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Realmente me alegro que les guste este fic, espero les guste lo que sigue y ahora hay lemmon.

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON_**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Había despertado hace más de una hora y se sentía extraño. Por primera vez todas las responsabilidades se habían esfumado y sólo tenía que descansar hasta que sus heridas sanaran, ya que Dave se encargaría de todo en ese lugar ¿realmente era eso lo que necesitaba? De alguna forma lo agradecía, pero había algo que lo hacía dudar de todo eso, porque en el mundo no existe nadie tan bueno como para hacer un favor sin algo a cambio y Karofsky ya había dado mucho por tenerlo ahí.<p>

-Te traje el desayuno-dijo el médico entrando con una bandeja a la habitación.

-Gracias-susurró sonrojándose levemente, ya que por orden del ojiverde estaba solo en ropa interior, lo que permitía que sus heridas no rozaran la ropa y por tanto no se abrieran.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí-dijo Dave entrando a la cama nuevamente-espero te guste.

-Es mejor de lo que como todos los días-dijo el castaño mordiendo un trozo de pan con mermelada y luego sorbiendo el jugo de naranja.

David Karofsky. Doctor de medicina general y hombre de mucho dinero, soltero y solitario por elección. Desde que conocía el servicio que otorgaban de forma particular los chicos que trabajaban para Sue Sylvester, que decidió que no sería una mala idea solicitarlo. La primera vez que estuvo con uno de ellos sintió que no se volvería a separar más de él, sí, había sido Kurt quien le había dado placer la noche que lo solicitó y desde entonces que una vez por semana pagaba para tenerlo en su cama, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ya que estarían juntos por una semana completa, si es que no un poco más, porque el castaño tenía graves heridas y él no concebía que el chico que lo hizo volver a sentir estuviera así.

Desde su segundo encuentro se había dedicado a observar a Kurt y se había dado cuenta de que era un muchacho sencillo y de buen corazón, por eso desde que lo conoció que quería tenerlo en esas condiciones, dándole todo lo que quisiera, ya que pretendía quedarse con él y que nadie volviera a hacerle daño. Pero estaba seguro que eso sería un lindo sueño que jamás se haría realidad.

-¿Dave?-dijo el castaño pasando su mano por delante de los ojos del médico-¿ocurre algo?-dijo mirándolo con extrañeza.

-No ¿por qué?-dijo con una sonrisa y notando la inseguridad en su rostro.

-Te estaba hablando y no me escuchaste.

-Lo siento-dijo haciendo una mueca-estoy un poco distraído.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mordiendo el pan con mermelada de frutilla. Al instante vio como Dave se acercaba a su rostro y sacaba con la boca el rastro de mermelada que había quedado junto a su boca, se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que fue Kurt quien cogió la bandeja y la dejó en el suelo, junto a la cama.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-susurró el ojiazul acariciando el rostro del ojiverde y acercando sus labios a los suyos.

-Yo...-intentó decir, pero tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y lo dejaba sin respuesta.

-Eso pensé-susurró Kurt con una sonrisa y besó suavemente los labios del médico, provocando que lo cogiera por la cintura y lo pegara más a su cuerpo, con lo que le hizo notar la gran excitación que tenía entre sus piernas, ya que durmió solo en ropa interior, al igual que el castaño.

-Me vuelves loco-susurró intensificando el beso y sintiendo como las manos del ojiazul recorrían su pecho y bajaban lentamente, tocando toda su piel.

Estuvieron así por un par de minutos, entregándose caricias y besos, sintiendo la piel del otro y dedicándose a reconocer cada marca del cuerpo que tenían en sus manos, era una sensación inigualable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el castaño se sentía importante, querido y por sobre todo valorado, y tal vez esa era una de las cosas que más necesitaba en su vida.

-Dave-murmuró separándose un poco y sintiendo como la ropa interior estorbaba entre ellos.

-Dime-dijo levemente sonrojado, al igual que el castaño.

-¿Me amas?-preguntó inquieto, al instante las manos del médico se pusieron en sus cadera e hicieron que su parte baja friccionara con la de él, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza-¿Dave?-se atrevió a preguntar antes de sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, al parecer la pregunta no sería contestada.

-Kurt-gimió con fuerza Dave, mordiendo su labio inferior y separándose del castaño-desnúdate-pidió enceguecido por la excitación-ahora-dijo respirando entrecortadamente, al instante el castaño se había quitado la ropa interior, instancia que también aprovechó el médico para hacer lo mismo.

Kurt volvió a ponerse encima de Karofsky y sintió el roce de sus miembros, lo que provocó que poco a poco se excitaran más y más. Dave buscó a tientas lubricante y un preservativo, los guardaba en su mesita de noche, la cual siempre estaba junto a su cama.

-Tengo sida-susurró el castaño al notar las acciones del mayor.

-¿Te crees esa mentira?-dijo él alzando una ceja y cogiendo al fin lo que quería.

-Yo...-intentó decir el castaño, pero sintió como un dedo de Dave recorría su entrada, lubricándolo suavemente-sí tengo...-pero sintió como sus sentidos se nublaban y no podía hablar, vio como el mayor lo dejaba por unos segundos y se ponía el preservativo, luego volvió a sentir las caricias en su trasero y gimió lo más suave que pudo.

-No tienes que...-gimió Dave al sentir como Kurt se frotaba contra él-contenerte-lo abrazó con fuerza, pasando a llevar algunas heridas y acercando su boca a su oído-aquí estás seguro y no tienes nada prohibido-dijo mordiendo su lóbulo y sintiendo el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del castaño-¿estás listo?-susurró y al instante escuchó un gemido del ojiazul.

Se separaron levemente y Dave lo tomó por la cadera y poco a poco lo sentó sobre su miembro, a lo que el castaño cerró los ojos y sintió como lo penetraba con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir dolor y placer a la vez. Se quedaron en esa posición por un minuto y algunos segundos, escuchando la respiración del otro.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró Dave sin moverse, no se atrevía. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo y eso hacía que Kurt sonriera y se sonrojara más si eso era posible.

-Estoy listo-murmuró levantándose un poco y bajando, lo que sacó un ronco gemido de la garganta de Dave. Fue el castaño quien impuso el ritmo, el que fue subiendo a medida que la habitación se llenaba de sus gemidos y de cada palabra incoherente que se profesaban, realmente no tenían idea si en esas condiciones todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero tenían claro que un poco de sexo no les hacía mal y tal vez era lo que necesitaban para sobrellevar la semana.

-Kurt voy a...-dijo Dave intentando controlarse, pero sintió como el castaño se corría en su abdomen y caía agotado sobre su pecho, a los segundos Dave se corrió en su interior y lo abrazó suavemente, evitando topar sus heridas, a los segundos intentó salir de su interior, pero el castaño no se lo permitió.

-Quédate-susurró abrazándolo con fuerza y comenzando a temblar sobre el pecho del médico, estaba llorando. Dave sólo pudo calmar su respiración y escuchar en silencio como Kurt se desahogaba, tal vez eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese minuto.

* * *

><p>No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, sabía que eso era muy malo, ya que ese día debía hacer <em>ejercicios especiales<em>, aún no sabía qué era eso, pero por la mirada que le dieron todos los muchachos, se dio cuenta de que era algo malo. Además, fue Puck quien le impuso esos ejercicios especiales, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse someter por nada ni nadie, porque si no era sexo ¿qué otra cosa serían esos _ejercicios_? Lo mejor era ser precavido y no dejar que lo pillara con la guardia baja.

-¿Blaine?-escuchó como lo llamaba Brittany.

-Dime-susurró el moreno mirando a la rubia, ambos llevaban sus ropas normales, ya que los trajes que usaron el día anterior habían sido guardados por Puck.

-¿Es cierto que tú serás el nuevo _juguete _de Noah?-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¿_Juguete_?-preguntó sin entender.

-Lo que ella quiere decir-interfirió Sam- es que serás...-bajó la mirada y no supo cómo continuar.

-Han hecho orgías por dinero y no son capaces de hablar de ello-dijo Santana cansada de ver la cara de dudas de Blaine- oye nuevo-dijo llamando la atención del moreno-yo que tú me cuidaría, porque si hay algo que tiene siempre ganas de hacer Puck es follar, y a ti te dará duro contra la pared-dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando la reacción de Blaine y notando que lo que decía Santana era cierto, ya que desde que había llegado el ojimiel a ese lugar que Puck no lo miraba con buenos ojos, de hecho se había enfadado cada vez que Kurt lo defendía, y como ahora no se encontraba podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Espero que no sea cierto-susurró el moreno abrazando sus piernas y pensando en cómo salir de ahí. Si bien cuando estuvieron de vuelta y bajó de la avan, pudo notar que el territorio no lo conocía y que los guardias portaban armas, no tenía como escapar de ahí.

-Si piensas en escapar-dijo Quinn a unos metros de él-olvídalo-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Lo intentaste?-preguntó poniéndole atención a la mirada perdida que tenía la rubia.

-Sí, más veces que cualquiera aquí-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Supongo que siempre con el mismo resultado-dijo Blaine con una mueca.

-No-susurró la rubia con una sonrisa triste-sólo una vez, la última, logré escapar y llegar a casa, donde estaba mi padre-sus ojos se aguaron.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí de nuevo?-dijo extrañado y mirándola seriamente, no comprendía.

-Porque...-su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro- nunca me quiso, desde que mi madre nos abandono que no me hablaba y un día, cuando salía de la escuela, pasó una avan negra por mi y a él no lo vi más, hasta ese día -susurró recordando el momento en que había ingresado a su casa y mirado a su padre a la cara-habían pasado tres años desde que me secuestraran-susurró secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano izquierda-y él sólo me miró sorprendido.

-¿No dijo nada?-preguntó Blaine acercándose, realmente le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado.

-Sólo una cosa-susurró bajando la mirada-_ ¿Te vendí como puta e igual llegaste de vuelta?_-dijo escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas, en ese momento sintió como alguien la abrazaba y se aferró a él.

-¿Qué pasó luego?-susurró el pelinegro acariciando su espalda.

-Salí de ahí y la avan negra estaba en la puerta, ahí estaban los guardaespaldas-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa-Jeremy, el guardaespaldas que siempre va conmigo me preguntó a dónde quería ir.

-Volviste aquí-murmuró el ojimiel con una sonrisa.

-No-dijo bajando la mirada y quedándose en silencio por unos segundos-no regresé de inmediato, pero luego de unas semanas volví y todo fue como antes.

-¿Qué sucedió en esas semanas?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como la rubia se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Quedé embarazada de mi primer hijo-guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero al no escuchar que Blaine la juzgara u opinara, siguió- cuando volví Kurt ya sabía todo lo que había ocurrido y prometió que no tendría que salir hasta que mi hijo hubiese nacido, pero con la condición de que lo venderían a penas se diera la oportunidad y así fue.

-Por lo mismo golpearon a Kurt-dijo el pelinegro.

-Sí-respondió suavemente, se sentía algo más tranquila, el único que conocía lo que le contaba era Kurt.

-¿Jeremy era el padre de ese niño y del que viene en camino?-preguntó el ojimiel con tranquilidad.

-No le digas a nadie, por favor, no pueden saber que es de él-lo miró suplicante y sólo tuvo un asentimiento por parte de Blaine.

-¡Novato!- gritó Puck y lo jaló de un brazo, haciendo que se alejara de inmediato de Quinn-¿qué haces?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo seriamente.

-Yo...-miró a Puck y Quinn alternativamente, no sabía qué decir-sólo pierdo el tiempo-respondió mirando a Puck.

-No me sorprende, ven-dijo dándole la espalda y caminando al final del pasillo, justo donde estaba la habitación de Kurt.

-Gracias, Blaine-murmuró la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de eso el moreno siguió a Noah y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Hombre muerto-sentenció Santana cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba.

-Espero que no-susurró Quinn rogando porque la suerte del moreno cambiara.

No confiaba en Puck, jamás confiaría en él. Primero, su pinta de matón lo hacía intimidante. Segundo, era intimidante. Realmente eran suficientes esas razones para desconfiar y temer, por ello a penas ingresaron a la habitación de Kurt se quedó pegado a la puerta, esperando lo que Santana le dijera, que lo follaría contra la pared, tal vez fuerte y duro, pero lo follaría y eso lo aterraba.

-Novato, ven-dijo Noah pegado a la pequeña abertura en la pared, esa que Kurt usaba para saber cuándo era de día y cuándo era de noche.

-¿Para qué?-dijo temeroso.

-¡Ven!-gritó sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera, al instante Blaine estaba junto a él ¿qué le haría?-asómate-con eso era hombre muerto, seguramente lo haría apoyarse ahí y luego lo atacaría por la espalda y...-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí-dijo pálido y sin saber qué hacer.

-Entonces mira por ahí y dime qué ves-dijo seriamente, al instante el pelinegro observó por la abertura y vio a alguien pasar a gran velocidad.

-Un motociclista.

-Bien, tenemos un avance-dijo suspirando cansado-ahora ¿qué quiero?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, mientras Blaine seguía observando.

-¿La moto?-dijo girándose a ver a Puck.

-¡Excelente!-dijo palmeándole la espalda con toda la fuerza que pudo, lo que probablemente dejaría un moretón, sí, tenía razón al no querer fiarse de Puck.

-¿Y yo qué...-Noah lo miró con una gran sonrisa, ante lo cual Blaine sintió pánico.

-¿Quieres que la robe para ti?-dijo tragando duro y sin saber dónde esconderse.

-Exacto, Kurt no fue tonto al traerte, me agradas-dijo con una sonrisa y pasándole un brazo por los hombros-tú robas la moto y yo la monto, así de sencillo-dijo caminando a la puerta junto a Blaine.

-¿Y qué tengo yo a cambio?-dijo alzando una ceja sin entender.

-Tienes tú trasero a salvo y tan pequeño como ahora-dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta-no le comentes a nadie esto-dijo severamente.

-Sí-susurró respirando algo aliviado y aún sintiendo el pánico correr por sus venas. Definitivamente ese lugar no era seguro y mucho menos con Puck rondándolo, pero más le valía hacerle caso y obedecer a todo lo que le pidiera, sino pagaría las consecuencias más pronto de lo que quería.

* * *

><p>Se había quedado dormido sobre Dave y recién despertaba, se encontraba completamente solo ¿dónde se había metido Karofsky? Estaba seguro que lo sentiría si se iba de su lado, al parecer se encontraba muy cansado para sentir cualquier cosa, tal vez lo mejor en ese momento era darse una ducha y luego buscar algo de comer, porque realmente tenía mucha hambre.<p>

Buscó su ropa interior, pero no la encontró, por lo que cogió una bata de seda color azul, le quedaba demasiado grande, pero eso no importaba, ya que la quería para cubrirse y cumplía con esa función. Comenzó a buscar el baño, ya que nunca lo había ocupado no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

-Nunca había estado aquí-susurró quedándose en medio del pasillo del segundo piso. Era cierto lo que decía, porque siempre llegaba, subían a la habitación de Dave, tenían sexo, hablaban una que otra cosa, él se vestía y se marchaba junto a Carlos y ya.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Dave frente a Kurt, quien lo miró sin entender y luego enrojeció al notar la mirada que le daba el médico.

-Yo...-intentó decir-usé tu bata-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Menos mal fue la de seda y no la de algodón-dijo suavemente-recuerda tus heridas-dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón y elevándolo suavemente.

-Dave-dijo mirándolo a los ojos detenidamente-yo...

-Quiero que estés bien-susurró acercando su rostro al del castaño-por eso voy a curar tus heridas, pero primero quiero que te des una ducha-dijo preocupado y notando el sonrojo en el rostro del ojiazul.

-Yo...-Kurt no sabía qué decir.

-Soy feliz contigo aquí-dijo acortando la distancia y besándolo suavemente, sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero si eso era lo único que podía sacar de ese instante era mejor que nada. Se separó del castaño y le indicó el baño, luego entró en su habitación y sintió como volvía a respirar, realmente lo ponía nervioso tener a Kurt tan cerca y sobre todo tener la oportunidad de besarlo y hacerlo suyo cada vez que podía, porque si de él dependía, no lo dejaría ir más de ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marierux: **Puckzilla no saldrá de momento en moto... pero ya en el próximo capítulo la usará. Los problemas de Blaine no están en la moto... lamentablemente los problemas los tiene ya encima. Dave es adorable, pero Kurt sabe lo que quiere y probablemente es Dave... pero aún no se decide. Ahora verás qué ocurre con Kurt y Blaine, espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto, qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo =)

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **Puck trae tantas sorpresas... este capítulo también. Te adelanto que no será Blaine quien haga una tontería... ya verás a qué me refiero. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo espero estés muy bien!

**Rorren: **Cierto, Kurt necesita ser amado, necesita a alguien con él. Pero de momento eso no va a ocurrir, ya verás en este capítulo. En cuanto a Blaine... el capítulo es más de él que nada... ya verás cómo todo comienza a tomar forma. Dave y Kurt son una pareja que me encanta, pero de momento Dave no le dirá nada a Kurt, no se atreve, cree que si le dice algo lo alejará. Ahora verás todo lo que hizo Puck con Blaine, tal vez lo de la moto sea lo de menos... Gracias por tus palabras. Antes actualizaba cada dos o tres días, últimamente no tengo inspiración así que intento actualizar una vez por semana y a lo mucho cada dos semanas, pero nunca paso de eso. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto! gracias por leer!

**SusyColfer: **Gracias por tus palabras! ahora verás lo que realmente pasó con Puck y Blaine. Y en cuanto al sida tienes razón... algo pasa aquí. Gracias por leer! espero te guste lo que sigue! =)

Gracias por leer y comentar. Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, espero les guste. Ahora verán la iniciación de Blaine y todo lo que ocurre con Kurt y Dave, nos leemos!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Llevaba tres días en la casa de David Karofsky y no tenía idea de si todo lo que ocurría allí estaba bien. Porque el primer día tuvieron sexo y no salieron de la habitación más que para comer e ir al baño. Pero los dos días siguientes Kurt no lo había visto. Según un papel que le dejó decía que iría a trabajar y no volvería hasta tres días más. Ya iban dos y lo extrañaba, desde entonces sus heridas estaban casi sanadas y se sentía bien en ese lugar.<p>

Había comenzado a buscar algo que hacer, no podía estar tanto tiempo sin moverse. Realmente necesitaba moverse y sentirse útil, porque al menos donde Sue él se encargaba de los otros muchachos y de todo lo que les competía, desde su ropa hasta los lugares a donde eran llevados, era algo común para él, pero una labor necesario porque sin eso el negocio no podría realizarse.

Nunca se había decidido a recorrer la casa, pero consideró que era algo necesario, porque no podía quedarse quieto. Primero vio la cocina, el dormitorio que a pesar de conocerlo al revés y al derecho necesitaba seguir mirando, luego fue al comedor y living, también pasó por la cochera y el ático. Y hasta ahora no había encontrado nada. Decidido a ver la televisión se recostó sobre el sillón, algunas heridas estaban levemente abiertas, por lo que se puso de cara contra el mueble, comenzó a caminar los canales y notar que no había nada entretenido, en eso sonó el teléfono y él lo miró dubitativo, no sabía si contestar, pero no había nadie más. Al quinto timbre decidió coger el auricular.

-¿Aló?-dijo de forma insegura.

-Kurt, soy David-dijo una voz cansada desde el otro lado.

-¡Dave!-dijo alegre y suspirando aliviado-¿qué ocurre?

-Quería saber cómo estabas, hace dos días no nos vemos-dijo con una mueca.

-Cierto, pero está todo bien, no he quemado la casa si eso es lo que te preocupa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Confío en ti-dijo con tranquilidad, luego de eso se produjeron unos segundos de silencio y el médico decidió seguir hablando-supongo que recorriste mi casa ¿o me equivoco?-dijo con diversión.

-Acabo de hacer-dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Y encontraste algo que te llamara la atención?

-Nada-susurró con una mueca en los labios.

-Bueno, entonces no has visto el gimnasio y la cancha de básquetbol que está…

-¿Qué?-dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-Están en el patio, detrás de un portón gris, allí se encuentra el gimnasio y luego le sigue la cancha, mis dominios son bastante amplios-dijo orgulloso.

-Así lo voy notando ¿puedo entrar ahí?-dijo de forma insegura.

-Por supuesto, por eso mismo te digo, pensé en que podrías querer hacer algo o marcar más tus músculos para mí-dijo con cierta picardía en la voz.

-Yo…-intentó hablar Kurt, pero la vergüenza lo embargaba.

-A pesar del trabajo que haces a diario eres bastante vergonzoso, ya trabajaremos en ello-dijo con una sonrisa y con tranquilidad.

-Está bien-susurró el ojiazul, realmente le gustaba hablar con Dave y saber que se preocupaba por él, le agradaba la forma en que se interesaba en su persona.

-Mañana por la mañana llegaré a casa ¿necesitas que te lleve algo?-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Algo como qué?-dijo extrañado.

-No lo sé, algo como ropa o comida o qué sé yo-dijo riendo.

-Sólo tú-dijo de forma pícara-ya quiero tocarte y…

-Hey, tranquilo-dijo algo nervioso-estaré con pacientes en un par de minutos e imaginarte en una cama desnudo no me ayuda en nada.

-Está bien-dijo riendo-tú te lo pierdes-y colgó el auricular, sí, definitivamente Dave Karofsky lograba sacarle sonrisas, rara vez eso ocurría y amaba que ese hombre causara esas cosas en él.

Observó a su alrededor por unos segundos y cuando lo consideró pertinente caminó fuera del lugar, quedándose en el patio. En ese momento podía escapar y olvidarse de todos: Dave, Sue, Puck… Blaine. Podía huir y dejar todo de lado, como si nada hubiese acontecido, como si todo fuese una mala broma de la vida. Era el momento de correr y abrazar la libertad que por tanto tiempo había añorado. Pero no podía.

Dave Karofsky no lo tenía amarrado, de hecho le había dicho que podía irse de ahí y ser libre, pero ¿Blaine? ¿Qué ocurriría con él? Si bien nunca se portó de la mejor forma, él no podía ser tan malo y tratarlo como si no importara, debía velar por él, aunque eso causara su propia desgracia, él lo había metido en todo eso, le correspondía sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

Corrió hasta la puerta de salida y una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde correr. Por ello volvió a la casa y una vez dentro llamó por teléfono. Si había un número que conocía a la perfección era el de su guardaespaldas, Carlos.

-Ven por mí-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior. Sí, era feliz junto a Dave Karofsky, pero él no pertenecía a ese lugar, tenía que arreglar el daño hecho a Blaine, no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo a su suerte, no después de todo lo malo que se le venía al moreno. Pasó solo una hora para que Carlos estuviera en la puerta del lugar. Kurt había escrito una nota y la dejó en la mesita que estaba en la entrada de la casa, ahí la vería y tal vez lo perdonaría. Porque de ahora en adelante tenía una deuda con Dave, que si se apiadaba no se la haría pagar pronto.

Caminó hasta el portón y abrió sin problemas, subió a la avan negra y se sentó junto a Carlos en el asiento delantero. No lo miró ni dijo nada. Su ropa ya no servía y por eso Dave lo había provisto de una camisa celeste a cuadrille y unos jeans negros. Se veía bien. El camino fue corto, porque en la cabeza de Kurt rondaban mil cosas y no sabía cómo podría ordenarlas, ya que de ahora en adelante debía velar por la seguridad de Blaine y olvidarse por un momento de ser feliz. Todo porque la culpa le había caído encima y esa buena persona que llevaba en su alma salía a la luz en el momento menos oportuno, ya que no debía olvidar a Quinn, a quien le había prometido ayudar con su embarazo, realmente había muchas cosas que hacer y él se había dado el lujo de estar lejos.

Si bien sus heridas lo avalaban para estar _descansando_, pero aún así no correspondía, aunque ahora tendrían que devolver el dinero a Dave Karofsky o en el mejor de los casos tendría que ir gratis a dar sus servicios, lo que no generaría una molestia, ya que sería una deuda impaga que saldarían de una vez por todas.

-Kurt-lo llamó el guardaespaldas pasando una mano delante de sus ojos.

-Dime-susurró volteando a verlo

-Llegamos-dijo extrañado y notando como el castaño parpadeaba seguidamente para luego miraba a su alrededor.

-Gracias-dijo algo turbado y bajando de la avan, caminó a la puerta y una vez ahí entró. Afortunadamente esa entrada daba directamente con su habitación, lo cual era bastante bueno, ya que no tendría que dar explicaciones, sino que se cambiaría de ropa y comenzaría a hacer lo que había estado pensando en todo el camino.

Se quitó la camisa celeste y la cambio por una polera de algodón blanca, luego se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra, de la que subió el cierre hasta el cuello, luego se sacó el jeans y se vistió con un pantalón de cuero negro, luego se volvió a calzar sus botines del mismo color. Sí, tenía nuevamente el aspecto de chico malo que necesitaba, ese aspecto que Dave le había quitado en un par de días. Respiró con algo de pesar y se movió en círculos en su habitación. Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y ordenarlas en su cabeza. Aunque el Kurt de antaño prefería actuar antes de pensar, tal vez eso sería una buena idea.

Caminó hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo donde se encontraban los _trabajadores_. Nadie sabía que se encontraba de vuelta ni siquiera Sue, por lo que todos se asustarían y sorprenderían de verlo, a no ser que se hubiesen escapado, ya que desde su llegada que no había escuchado ruido, como era costumbre en ese lugar.

Se asomó al pasillo y ahí pudo ver como todos dormían, excepto dos personas. Puck y Blaine. Ambos estaban sentados en un rincón, conversaban animosamente. Al parecer se habían hecho amigos durante su ausencia, realmente no era algo que le importara, pero prefería que eso no ocurriera, así no se daba lugar a la traición, hecho que había sido muy común hace un tiempo, pero que gracias al cielo ya había dejado de ocurrir, porque siempre podía contar con los guardaespaldas para eliminar a los indeseados.

Cerró la puerta con cautela y caminó hasta los dos muchachos, nadie se había percatado de su presencia. Excepto Santana, quien tenía a Brittany acostada sobre sus piernas, la morena aparentaba dormir, pero a penas sintió que alguien pasaba abrió los ojos y vio al castaño, le pareció más espeluznante que otras veces, al parecer planeaba algo que no sería para nada bueno.

-Hubieras visto su cara cuando me llevé la…-decía Blaine, pero al ver a quien estaba frente a él se quedó sorprendió-moto-murmuró tragando saliva y sintiendo como su respiración se iba fácilmente.

-Kurt-murmuró Puck mirándolo de pies a cabeza, no podía esconder la sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios con la maravillosa vista que tenía frente a él. Ambos morenos se lo devoraron con la mirada, pero el castaño no reparó mayormente en eso.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo…-dijo el ojiazul en un tono apenas audible, pero que provocó que tanto Blaine como Puck se pusieran de pie- Puck-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida completamente a Blaine, a quien se le pintó la decepción en el rostro. Ese simple gesto en el ojimiel lo hizo temblar ¿qué había pasado con la timidez y recato del chico que le hizo daño en Dalton? ¿Dónde estaba el Blaine Anderson que dejó hace unas noches en la casa de Sugar Motta? Algo había ocurrido y lo averiguaría de inmediato.

-El mejor gana el premio mayor-dijo Noah con seguridad y caminando tras el castaño. A los segundos iban entrando en la habitación de Kurt, quien entró primero y dejó que Puck cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos-dime hermoso ¿para qué quieres a este cuerpo?-dijo con lujuria y poniendo ambas manos en las caderas del ojiazul, quien no evitó el contacto, pero seguía de espaldas a él-¿Dave no te folló como correspondía y por eso volviste?-dijo de una vez y al instante sintió como era empujado con violencia contra la puerta de metal, el sonido de su cuerpo chocando hizo ruido por todo el lugar.

-Dime-dijo Kurt sujetándolo fuertemente por la camisa-¿le hiciste algo a Blaine?-dijo fríamente y notando el nerviosismo de Puck.

-No-musitó sorprendido, hace tiempo no veía al castaño tan alterado. No lograba ver totalmente su rostro, pero la chispa de ira en sus ojos lo hacía tener miedo, y eso rara vez le pasaba, sólo Sue había logrado hacerlo temer, nadie más que ella, hasta ahora.

-¡Mientes!-gritó cogiéndolo con fuerza y pegándolo contra la puerta nuevamente-¿Qué mierda le hiciste?-dijo con frialdad y notando el pánico en los ojos de su compañero.

-Nada-susurró alarmado, porque sintió como una de las piernas de Kurt se ponía justo en su entrepierna, y gracias a que el pantalón estaba tan pegado a su cuerpo pudo sentir como un cuchillo intentaba traspasar la tela y de ser así lograría clavarse en su miembro sin que el castaño lo notara, a menos que esa fuese su idea.

-¡Dime qué le hiciste!-gritó furioso y cogiendo el cuchillo de su pantalón para ponerlo en el cuello de Puck, quien sintió como se clavaba en su piel y seguramente dejaría marca, si es que no lo cortaba de una vez.

-Lo…-intentaba decir, nunca Kurt lo había amenazado de esa forma, lo tenía realmente nervioso y asustado.

-¡_Abre la puerta_!-gritó Sue desde el otro lado, golpeaba e intentaba entrar.

-¡No te metas!-respondió el castaño.

-¡_No tienes derecho a golpearlo_!

-¡Tú golpeas a tus subordinados, yo golpeo a los míos!-replicó furioso. Al instante cesaron los gritos y pudo escuchar como otra puerta se cerraba, la mujer había vuelto a su oficina-como te darás cuenta-dijo el ojiazul pegando sus labios a la oreja del moreno-no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte-dijo con una sonrisa y lamiendo el lóbulo derecho de Puck-así que hablas o te despides-dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a mirarlo.

-Yo sólo…-intentaba decir, pero su lengua lo traicionaba y no lograba conectarla con su cerebro.

-¡Dime!-gritó y lo azotó contra la puerta nuevamente.

-Lo mandé a robar una moto-dijo de una vez y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo y no estaba seguro de si Kurt lo quería vivo o muerto.

-¿Qué más?-dijo sin soltarlo, Puck podía sentir como el cuchillo había sido llevado a su entrepierna y amenazaba con cortarle todo.

-Sólo eso-susurró temblando completamente-lo planeamos y actuó, nada más, no le toqué ni un pelo-susurró sintiendo como el joven Hummel se alejaba y dejaba la cuchilla sobre el escritorio.

-Dile a Blaine que quiero hablar con él-dijo dándole la espalda y mirando detenidamente un punto en la muralla, había algo del relato que no le gustaba. Había algo que Puck estaba omitiendo y sabía que no lograría sacárselo a punta de amenazas, lo mejor era hablar directamente con la fuente así tendría de una vez por todas la información que necesitaba.

Escuchó como el moreno salía rápidamente y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, cerrándose casi al instante. En ese momento todo quedó en silencio y sin darse vuelta sabía lo que podía estar pensando Blaine. Necesitaba descubrir un poco más de todo eso, tal vez tendría que hacer lo que menos quería con el ojimiel.

Al notar que no se acercaba ni hablaba decidió actuar. Primero bajó el cierre de su chaqueta y lentamente se la sacó, dejándola en el suelo. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta sus pantalones, haciendo un leve gesto para desabrocharlos, no pasaron muchos segundos antes de tener a Blaine pegado a su trasero, restregándose contra él. No dijo nada y volteó a verlo, sus ojos se veían negros por la lujuria. Blaine recorría sin tapujos los costados del castaño, colando las manos bajo la polera blanca, intentaba reconocer toda la piel y sin pensarlo mucho acercó sus labios a los de Kurt y lo besó suavemente, gimiendo al chochar su lengua con la del ojiazul.

El castaño cogió de las caderas al moreno y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, mientras Blaine temblaba entre sus brazos y para no caer había rodeado su cuello con ambas manos, aún gemía entre beso y beso. Kurt bajó sus manos a las nalgas de Blaine y al pegarlo aún más a él sintió su erección chocando con la suya.

-Kurt-gimió de forma suave el ojimiel, abrió levemente los ojos y al ver la cama guió al castaño hasta ella, haciéndolo caer para poder quitarse los pantalones rápidamente, luego se subió sobre el castaño y atacó su cuello, deleitándose con la suave y blanca piel, realmente lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Alto-dijo el ojiazul intentando quitárselo de encima.

-No-dijo en un susurro y pegando su cuerpo al del castaño, podía sentir su cuerpo excitado, entonces ¿por qué quería que se detuviera?

-¡Blaine!-dijo empujándolo y haciéndolo caer a un lado de él, pero al instante lo tenía encima-¡Basta!-gritó molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

-Hace unos segundos no te negabas-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, alzando una ceja sugestivamente.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-dijo sin saber qué era lo mejor, si molestarse o reclamar.

-Nada-dijo bajando su rostro al de Kurt, cuando volvió a tocar sus labios suspiró con fuerza, amaba la suavidad de esa piel.

-Al…-intentaba decir, pero era imposible no perderse en el mar de sensaciones que le producía Blaine-algo…-dijo sin poder pensar bien, tener al moreno excitado sobre él no ayudaba en nada-¡Basta!-gritó empujándolo a un lado y sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

Blaine estaba agitado y quería lanzarse sobre Kurt nuevamente, pero al notar sus cejas fruncidas y la mueca que hacía con los labios se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban mal. Se quedó sentado en el lugar en el que había caído en la cama y observó con atención al castaño, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría resistir tenerlo así.

-¿Quién fue?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-¿Qué?-no entendía nada, primero estaba cariñoso, luego enojado ¿qué pretendía Kurt?

-No te hagas el idiota-dijo acercándose peligrosamente al moreno-quiero saber-dijo notando como la lujuria se iba de la mirada del moreno y daba paso al miedo-¿Quién fue?

-No entiendo de qué hablas-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama, todo fuera por evitar la mirada del castaño.

-No me hagas amenazarte-dijo fríamente y poniéndose junto al pelinegro-¿Quién te inicio?-dijo frustrado por no tener respuestas.

-Nadie me ha…

-Tienes la marca-lo interrumpió cogiéndolo por la barbilla.

-¿Marca?-dijo con los ojos vidriosos y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de forma involuntaria.

-En tu cadera-dijo con una mueca en los labios, no sabía si estar triste o sentirse apenado por el moreno, porque nunca había pensado que Blaine tendría que ser iniciado por alguien más que no fuese él.

-Yo…-susurró bajando la mirada-debo…-se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus pantalones con la mirada-yo…-no sabía qué decir, intentó ponerse los pantalones, pero se quedó de pie con la prenda entre las manos.

-Blaine-murmuró el castaño caminando hasta él y sujetándolo por los hombros para que lo viera-hey-susurró notando que su mirada estaba perdida-estoy aquí-susurró con los ojos aguados.

-¿Kurt?-dijo temblando notoriamente.

-Dime-dijo notando como los ojos miel habían encontrado los suyos.

-¿La marca se borra?-dijo tembloroso.

-No, es un tatuaje que hacen aquí una vez has sido iniciado-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior-¿Quién te lo hizo?

-Santana-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Bien-suspiró algo más aliviado-es la mejor en eso ¿dolió?

-Casi nada-dijo buscando la mirada azul de Kurt.

-¿Quién te inicio?-dijo mirándolo seriamente, pero Blaine esquivó su mirada y caminó hasta la cama, no quería responder a eso.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-dijo en un susurro y mirando a la nada, sintió como Kurt se sentaba junto a él.

-Porque es necesario ¿me dirás?-preguntó cogiendo una de sus manos.

-¿Dejaré de estar iniciado por decirte quién fue?-vio como el castaño negaba con su cabeza.

-Pero me dejarás partirle la cara al que se atrevió-murmuró empuñando una de sus manos.

-¿Y si no te digo?-dijo temeroso, ante eso Kurt suspiró con pesar.

-De una u otra forma lo sabré-dijo presionando levemente su mano-soy quien lleva el registro de todo lo que hacen, debo saber todos los detalles y si no me dices tú me dirá Sue y eso será peor-dijo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Sam-dijo bajando la mirada y temblando con fuerza.

-¿Sam te inició?-dijo sorprendido, eso jamás se había dado.

-No-dijo suavemente-él me sujetó mientras los otros me ataban…

-¿Otros?-dijo sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de su pecho-¿Qué _otros_?-dijo fríamente, realmente le faltarían fuerzas para matar a quien lo hubiese iniciado.

-Puck fue primero-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- me pusieron contra un pilar que hay fuera de aquí, ahí me ataron desnudo.

-¿Quién más?-dijo pensando en las diversas formas en las que haría pagar a Sam y Puck.

-No importa-dijo secando rápidamente sus lágrimas y mirando a otro lado.

-¿No importa?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto-¡Dime!-le gritó furioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta, pudo notar como los hombros del moreno temblaban con fuerza, realmente necesitaba ayuda y lo peor del caso era que él era el culpable de que Blaine estuviera pasando por todo eso.

-Puck y Sam primeros-susurró bajito y sintiendo como Kurt lo abrazaba y atraía a su pecho.

-¿Quién más?-sentía como las lágrimas de Blaine mojaban su polera, eso no importaba, porque ahora más que nunca debía usar el cuchillo que estaba a unos metros de él, los castraría de ser necesario.

-Joe y Jeremy-dijo en voz baja y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, se sentía desesperado.

-¡Qué hacían ellos aquí!-dijo furioso y haciendo que Blaine lo viera-¿Quién los trajo?-dijo presionando un poco los hombros del moreno.

-Puck los llamó-dijo bajando la mirada. Se produjo un silencio, era absoluto, pero Kurt maquinaba todas las formas en las que haría sufrir a todos los que dañaron a Blaine, aunque no dejaba de pensar que él era el único culpable de todo por hacerlo llegar a ese sitio.

-Carlos…-dijo Blaine rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Mi guardaespaldas?-dijo Kurt con temor en la voz e intentando que Blaine respondiera, no podía creer que estuviera involucrado.

-Sí-susurró esforzándose-él me ayudó-dijo suavemente- golpeó a Puck y Sam, luego hizo que los otros dos guardaespaldas se retiraran y ahí me trajo hasta aquí-suspiró agotado y continúo-Santana me marcó con el tatuaje y luego me quedé dormido.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en el lugar. Kurt no podía creer que todo ese desastre había ocurrido mientras él no estaba. Si se hubiese demorado más en volver ¿habrían matado a Blaine? No quería ni pensarlo, pero con lo mal de la cabeza que estaban todos ahí era muy probable que ocurriera. De momento no podía hacer nada y por una vez en su vida podría hablar con Sue para que Blaine pudiera ser resguardado.

-Te quedarás a dormir conmigo hoy-dijo seriamente y se levantó para buscar un pijama-este te quedará bien-dijo entregándole dos prendas-te traeré algo de comer y luego dormiremos ¿te queda claro?-dijo fríamente. No podía adoptar otro modo de hablar, porque se sentía inmensamente culpable por todo lo ocurrido con Blaine.

-Gra…-intentó decir el moreno antes de que Kurt saliera por comida.

-No agradezcas, a mi menos que a nadie debes agradecer-susurró y salió de ahí. Mientras Blaine se puso la ropa que le entregó el ojiazul y se metió en la cama, se sentía cansado y harto de todo. Puck tenía su moto y lo había violado hasta horas antes de que Kurt llegara. Estaba seguro que Puck habría hecho de las suyas nuevamente esa noche.

Sintió como la puerta se abría nuevamente y vio entrar al castaño, venía agitado y furioso. Lo miró detenidamente desde la cama y notó que una de sus manos tenía sangre. En la otra traía un pan y jugo, se los entregó a Blaine y se fue al baño. Luego de unos minutos volvió algo más tranquilo y se sacó los botines, dejándolos junto a la cama, se quitó el pantalón y se quedó en ropa interior y con la polera.

-¿Estás bien?-se atrevió a preguntar Blaine.

-Es mejor que descanses-dijo notando que el moreno ya había engullido lo que le trajo.

-Gracias-dijo en un susurro y se volteó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Kurt, quedándose en el lado que daba a la pared, no sabía cómo podría dormir si tenía al ojiazul ahí.

-No me agradezcas más-dijo el castaño abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno-por mi culpa estás aquí, yo...-suspiró con fuerza-lo siento- sintió como Kurt lo abrazaba más fuerte. Tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar o empeorar aún más, pero ahora estaban juntos. Bueno, al menos en ese momento y eso era lo que importaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Candy Criss: **Blaine no la ha pasado bien y verás que podrá pasarla peor... aunque puede que todo mejore... ya verás si es posible. Puck realmente puede ser muy malo, pero ya verás que Blaine es bastante débil... en parte, porque tendrá que llegar el momento que sea más fuerte y tenga que pelear, pero en ese minuto tuvo que unirse a Puck... necesidad de sobrevivir más que nada. Ahora verás de lo que es capaz Kurt y sabrás lo que pasa con Dave... no todo es tan bueno ni feliz... no todo es como uno quisiera. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto! suerte en todo! =)

**DracoWings:** Fue necesario que Sam sea malo, pero ya se verá más de este personaje, pero en otros capítulos. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **Blaine la pasará realmente mal... esperemos te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos!

**Marierux: **¿Quién no se devoraría a Kurt así? Es increíble! Ahora verás qué pasa con Karofsky... qué es capaz de hacer para tener de vuelta a Kurt, espero te guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos, un abrazo! suerte en todo!

**Rorren: **Todos son unos cobardes de una u otra forma, pero ahora verás que las cosas pueden mejorar... aunque sea un poco, pero no todo será tan bueno. Kurt hará muchas cosas con Blaine, porque ya se ha equivocado lo suficiente como para no hacer algo bueno por él. Ahora verás que Kurt siente más de lo que te imaginas, espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

Lamento mucho la demora. Espero les guste lo que sigue, ya que este capítulo desencadenara todo lo que resta de este fic. Gracias por comentar y leer, realmente espero sea de su agrado!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y a ser consciente de dónde estaba, movió sus manos y sintió el roce con otra piel ¿qué había estado haciendo? Su cerebro no lograba encenderse del todo, por lo que no recordaba mucho, por eso decidió mirar bien y se encontró con una grata sorpresa al tener a Blaine envuelto en sus brazos, pegado a su cuerpo. Sonrió dulcemente al verlo aferrado a él, sus brazos pasando por su cintura y las piernas enlazadas con las suyas, una pose bastante comprometedora. Pero no habían hecho nada como para justificarla, por lo que hizo que su cerebro automáticamente descartara cualquier cosa que estaba pensando.<p>

Se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente, le agradaba ver al moreno tan tranquilo y sin dolor en su rostro, se veía confiado y como si todo fuese a estar bien. Ojalá pudiera prometerle que las cosas mejorarían y todo iría mejor, pero de momento sólo podía cuidarlo y evitar que alguien más lo dañara como lo habían hecho Sam, Joe, Jeremy y Puck, aunque nadie se las podría llevar gratis. Los guardaespaldas serían despedidos, a Sam le habían propinado sus buenos golpes la noche anterior y Puck se había escapado de él, pero ya ajustarían cuentas, porque nadie se iba sin su merecido.

No podía creer que en su ausencia le habían hecho eso a Blaine, sino hubiese llegado ese día tal vez lo mataban. Sólo podía pensar que las cosas debían mejorar, al menos para el moreno, porque si lo estaba pasando mal era su culpa, él lo había arrastrado ahí. A él se le había ocurrido aceptar la oferta de su _vendedor_, había sido un idiota y en algún momento tendría que confesarle todo a Blaine. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que cuando comenzó a sentir que el ojimiel se removía entre sus brazos, se asustó, lo miró y notó que comenzaba a despertar.

-Hey-susurró con una suave sonrisa y notó como el moreno alzaba el rostro.

-Kurt-murmuró sonriente y sonrojándose con fuerza casi al instante-yo…-intentaba justificarse, pero sintió como el castaño lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tranquilo-murmuró besando su frente-todo está bien-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo las manos del moreno pasando por su cintura.

-Gracias-dijo algo avergonzado y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sintiéndose cómodo con la posición que tenían.

-Por ayudarme anoche y porque a pesar de cómo actué contigo antes no me…

-¿No te hiciste daño?-inquirió con una ceja alzada, sólo obtuvo un gesto afirmativo por parte del pelinegro-te equivocas Blaine-suspiró agotado e intentó soltarse del moreno, pero no lo logró. A cambio tuvo la mirada de cachorro más adorable de todas, le pedía respuestas y él estaba dispuesto a dársela-no estarías aquí si no fuera por mí-dijo mirando a otra parte.

-Entonces ¿es cierto?-dijo bajando la mirada apenado, soltó un poco su agarre y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sabes desde un principio, yo te compré y por mi culpa estás aquí-dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-¿A quién me compraste?-dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-No te puedo decir-dijo suspirando pesadamente y abrazando con fuerza a Blaine.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo el ojimiel intentando separarse del agarre.

-Porque esa fue una de las condiciones cuando te vendieron a mí, lo siento-dijo sin soltarlo y sintiendo como el moreno dejaba de forcejear por separarse.

-Si…-intentó decir el ojimiel, pero no podía.

-Dime-susurró Kurt intentando escuchar el movimiento que se estaba produciendo fuera de su habitación, porque no era común lo que estaba escuchando.

-Si te pregunto algo ¿me contestarás?-susurró suavemente, a los segundos sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, era un beso suave y casto.

-Lo juro, sólo contestaré lo que sea posible-intentaba mirar a los ojos a Blaine, pero el rehuía su mirada, se veía avergonzado y terminó por esconder completamente el rostro en su pecho.

-¡_Dónde está_!-escucharon un fuerte grito proveniente de afuera.

-_Kurt no está aquí_-dijo Sue furiosa-_te lo pasamos por una semana y no sabes tenerlo contigo_-dijo reprobatoriamente.

-_Sé que está aquí ¡Lo sé! ¡Dime dónde está o los hago caer a todos!_-gritó furioso el hombre.

-Debo ver qué ocurre-susurró Kurt mirando a Blaine, quien observaba temeroso la puerta-todo estará bien, lo prometo-dijo besándolo suavemente y quedándose por más tiempo junto a sus labios.

-Te esperaré-murmuró el ojimiel sentándose en la cama. Vio como Kurt se ponía un pantalón negro y sus botines del mismo color, luego tomó una camisa de color azul y se la puso sobre la camiseta blanca. Suspiró algo cansado y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y miró hacia afuera. Se quedó por un par de segundos en esa posición y luego cerró la puerta, dejando a Blaine completamente solo.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Puck y Sam sujetaban fuertemente a Dave Karofsky, mientras Sue le gritaba, pero él forcejeaba y respondía de igual forma. Sabía que tenía que detener todo eso, pero no se atrevía, porque eso significaba dejar solo a Blaine y bajo el _cuidado_ de Puckerman y el resto, realmente no quería volver a dejarlo a su suerte, no ahora que las cosas podían ir bien de algún modo.

-Dave-habló el ojiazul y notó como todas las miradas se fueron encima de él.

-¿Kurt?-dijo el médico sintiendo como era soltado y caminó hasta el castaño-¿por qué te fuiste? Pagué por una semana y…

-Lo sé, lo lamento, sólo…-suspiró cansado-¿puedo ahorrarme las razones?-dijo con una mueca y vio como el hombre ante él asentía suavemente.

-Pero ¿no volverás conmigo?-dijo con una mueca de disgusto y esperando su respuesta.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-dijo mirando al resto de los que se encontraban ahí. Al instante Sue le indicó al castaño su oficina, para que entraran y pudieran solucionar todo eso calmadamente. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y el primero en ingresar fue Dave, ya que Kurt había sido retenido por Sue.

-¿Qué mierda ocurre?-dijo furiosa y presionando su brazo.

-No te metas-dijo fieramente-yo lo arruiné, yo lo soluciono, así de simple-dijo soltándose.

-Más te vale, no permitiré más errores.

-¿Y sino qué?-dijo el castaño mirándola desafiante.

-Si no te daré donde más te duele-dijo con una sonrisa amenazante y se retiró.

Kurt entró a la oficina y ahí vio a Karofsky sentado en una silla, él ocupó otra que estaba junto a él y se miraron por unos segundos. Dave intentó acercarse, pero el castaño no se lo permitió, por lo que el silencio permaneció por otros minutos más.

-¿Me tendrás aquí hasta que me desespere?-dijo el médico con una mueca de molestia.

-No-suspiró el ojiazul y cogió una de sus manos-Realmente lamento haberme ido de esa forma, sé cómo me encontraste, porque…

-Sí, te he seguido otras veces hasta aquí y a pesar de que no es sencillo llegar lo logré-dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-No era necesario-susurró seriamente-realmente no, te deje una nota…-dijo con una mueca.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera si parecía que todo estaba bien entre nosotros? Creí que eras feliz conmigo, que realmente la pasabas bien y que…

-¿Qué?-dijo seriamente el castaño.

-Que…-intentó decir, pero el silencio lo embargó. Comenzaron a escuchar lo que ocurría fuera de esa oficina. Pero no era nada relevante, solo algo de rutina y ya.

-Dave-dijo firmemente Kurt-si no vas a ser claro no puedo saber qué es lo que tratas de decir. Realmente lamento lo sucedido y si quieres un modo para repararlo, dime. Yo sinceramente te aconsejo que le pidas parte de tu dinero de vuelta a Sue y ya-dijo de una vez, pero al instante el médico lo miró reprobatoriamente, al parecer no era eso lo que quería decir.

-Kurt-suspiró con pesar-quiero llevarte conmigo, quiero comprarte y hacerte feliz, sé que podríamos estar juntos siempre, no te faltaría nada-dijo cogiendo ambas manos del castaño y atrayéndolo más a él.

-¿Crees que soy un objeto que puedes comprar y amoldar a tu medida?-dijo soltándose del agarre y cruzándose de piernas, luego se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar por el lugar-Realmente no tienes idea de lo que he pasado y aún así me quieres contigo, aún así pretendes que me vaya con un completo desconocido, porque no por habernos acostado un par de veces somos algo más que un cliente y un puto-dijo fríamente.

-Kurt, así no son las cosas, no eres un objeto para mí-se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta él-yo realmente siento cosas por ti y desde hace muchos años que no sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien. Eres todo lo que necesito, lo que esperaba encontrar, eres el chico ideal y quiero mi vida junto a ti. Te quiero sacar de todo esto, de toda esta miseria para que vivas feliz conmigo, tendrás tu espacio, tus cosas, podrás hacer lo que quieras, si quieres trabajar o estudiar podrás hacerlo. Te juro que así será todo, te cuidaré siempre y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño-dijo cogiéndolo por el rostro y mirándolo atentamente. Los ojos azules estaban brillantes y algunas lágrimas luchaban por escapar.

-¿Dices la verdad?-susurró en un hilo de voz.

-Totalmente, te amo Kurt-dijo suavemente y notando como el miedo se veía en los ojos azules.

-¿Me amas?-dijo soltando las lágrimas, las que corrían suavemente por sus mejillas-¿Amas a un puto? ¿Amas a alguien que tiene sida y ha pasado por otros hombres? ¿Amas a la peor escoria del mundo? Porque tú no sabes todo de lo que he sido capaz, no tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho para salvar mi pellejo y arruinar al resto-dijo de una vez y alejándose de Dave-no me conoces, no sabes quién soy.

-No importa-dijo acercándose de nuevo a él y mirándolo a los ojos-tendremos tiempo de sobra para conocernos y saber qué le gusta al otro y qué necesitamos-susurró con una sonrisa.

-¿Y si no te gusto?

-Imposible, Kurt, es imposible que encuentre algo que no me guste de ti, te amo-dijo con una gran sonrisa y sujeto firmemente su rostro, acercó sus labios a los del castaño y lo besó suavemente, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y rozaban los labios.

El ojiazul se sujetó del cuello del médico y correspondió el beso, sintiendo como Dave pasaba sus manos por su cintura y lo atraía más hacia sí, realmente comenzaba a sentir una calidez en su pecho, algo que hace muchos años que no sentía. A penas se separaron sonrió, sonrió como hace mucho no hacía y sintió que podían resultar las cosas, que tal vez esta era su oportunidad de ser feliz y de que todo saliera bien, porque después de todo las cosas iban mejorando.

-¿Qué dices?-murmuró Karofsky con una dulce sonrisa.

-Me gustaría conocerte mejor-susurró con una suave sonrisa y sintiendo como un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo, realmente se estaba sintiendo como una de esas chicas de película romántica, en la que el muchacho más guapo la elige y le promete la felicidad eterna ¿acaso él podía ser la heroína de una película? Le encantaría que las cosas fuesen así, que él tuviera su opción de un final feliz, sólo esperaba que las cosas se dieran.

-Eso ya es algo-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Debo hablar con Sue para pagar por ti?-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y notando el movimiento afirmativo de cabeza del castaño-Bien, eso haré ahora mismo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡_Suéltenme_!-escucharon como alguien gritaba-¡_Kurt_!-fue un solo grito y luego escucharon un fuerte golpe.

Tanto Kurt como Dave se miraron, fue solo un segundo el que pasó y luego ambos corrieron a la puerta, el ojiazul iba adelante y el médico atrás de él. A penas abrieron pudieron notar que el pasillo estaba lleno de muchachos. Algunos mirando la escena y otros rodeando a alguien que estaba en el suelo, eso mientras Sue daba órdenes.

-No lo dejen salir, Puck tú serás su celador, tú te encargarás de enseñarle lo que debe saber y de…

-¡Blaine!-gritó Kurt que se había movido por entre medio de los muchachos y logró ver a quien rodeaban-Blaine-susurró quedándose a un lado de él, estaba inconsciente, al parecer lo habían sacado a la fuerza de su habitación. Estaba de boca al suelo y salía bastante sangre de la parte posterior de su cabeza-¡Dave!-dijo el ojiazul buscando al médico, quien al instante estaba arrodillado junto a Kurt y Blaine.

-Necesito algo con qué tapar la herida y luego lo curaremos-dijo bastante tranquilo.

-¡No lo toquen!-gritó Sue caminando hasta ellos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Dave poniéndose de pie-Kurt presiona con algo la herida en su cabeza para que la sangre deje de salir. El castaño se sacó la camisa y la enrolló en un ovillo, la puso en la herida y presionó. Todos lo observaban sorprendidos-No puede pretender que no lo ayudemos-dijo el médico enfrentando a Sue.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con él, es mi mercancía y yo veo si se muere o no. Además, no es como si fuera bueno en nada, realmente no me ha servido en mucho.

-No puede hablar así de…

-¿Un puto? Realmente no tienes idea de lo que aquí hacemos, no sabes nada de nosotros y lo que podemos llegar a hacer-dijo con una sonrisa de soberbia.

-No me interesa realmente lo que hagan, tengo que salvar a este muchacho y ya.

-No lo sacarás de aquí y si es por mí que muera desangrado.

-Sé que amenazarla no es una opción, pero estoy dispuesto a pactar con usted-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué propones?-dijo interesada.

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo seriamente.

-De ti nada, porque no eres más que un cliente, puedo obtener más como tú-dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo abiertamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y fue el castaño quien rompió ese momento, ya que llamó a Dave para que lo ayudara un poco. En ese momento el médico se arrodilló junto a él y vio lo que había estado haciendo.

-Ya detuviste la sangre, ahora debo encontrar un modo para que…

-Sácalo de aquí-dijo Kurt bajito y sin dejar de presionar la herida del moreno.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado y mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Compra a Blaine, sé que estará bien contigo y…

-¡No!-dijo Karofsky molesto y sin comprender.

-Es la única forma de salvarlo, es el único modo que hay para que él se salve y…-vio como el rostro del médico se descomponía y lo miraba con molestia.

-No quiero, no quiero comprarlo, quiero llevarte a ti-susurró cogiendo una de sus manos. Se levantó de su lugar y suspiró pesadamente por un momento luego caminó hasta donde seguía parada Sue y la miró con detención.

-¿Algo que decir? ¿O ya te quedaste sin argumentos? A menos que ya se haya muerto y en ese caso me harías un gran favor tirándolo a la basura, porque eso es lo que hacen los médicos, torturan al cuerpo y luego lo dan por perdido.

-Quiero comprarlo-dijo seriamente-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-¿Qué?-dijo ella con una mueca en los labios-No te sirve-dijo sin razonar mayormente la propuesta de Dave.

-Quiero comprarlo.

-No lo conoces, no sabes quién es ni como se llama.

-No me interesa, quiero comprarlo.

-No está en venta.

-No te sirve de nada, tú lo dijiste, lo compro y así te deshaces de él, no tendrás que saber más.

-Hay sólo una condición-dijo Sue mirando a Kurt por un momento y luego a Dave.

-¿Cuál?-dijo el médico sintiendo como estaba a punto de perder lo que realmente quería.

-Compras a alguien y no puedes usar más nuestros servicios, no puedes devolver a quien compraste ni comprar a otro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando los gestos de Dave, esperando aunque fuera una reacción de su parte, pero no obtuvieron nada, solo la seriedad y calma que mantendría un médico en una situación difícil.

-Así será-dijo firmemente y sin mirar a Kurt, sabía que con eso lo perdía todo. Perdía las promesas hechas y el futuro que había estado planeando durante los pocos días que estuvo con el ojiazul. Pero no podía negarle nada a quien quería, por eso haría lo que le pedía, ya vería qué ocurriría después, de momento necesitaba hacer así las cosas.

-Tenemos un trato-dijo Sue con una gran sonrisa-acompáñame a la oficina para firmar el acuerdo y luego te puedes llevar tu _mercancía_-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue junto a Dave.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las acciones de Karofsky, nadie conocía a ese tipo, pero ver que compraba a Blaine por compasión era mucho decir, algo demasiado extraño estaba ocurriendo ahí. Kurt simplemente seguía sujetando su camisa contra la herida del moreno y pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer Dave, de ahora en adelante le debía todo.

-¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?-dijo Puck poniéndose a un lado del ojiazul.

-No es tu problema, no te metas-dijo seriamente.

-Es mi problema, era mí…

-¿Juguete?-dijo con burla-Ya no más, Blaine se va de aquí y queda en buenas manos-susurró el castaño y sintió que ahora las cosas podrían mejorar, si es que eso era posible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Candy Criss: **Te aseguro que todo irá bien entre Blaine y Dave... bueno eso supongo, ya que no he escrito el capítulo que sigue, pero no todo será tan bueno como debería, ya que lo que debe soportar y escuchar Kurt viene ahora. Sue es mala, pero hay otros personajes que han sido aún peores y que realmente podrás odiar a gusto. La cantidad de capítulos aún no la tengo muy clara, pero a este fic aún le queda un poco antes de terminar. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo y nos estamos leyendo! =)

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **Aquí está el capítulo! Sí, Dave compró a Blaine y aún no se sabrá lo que ocurre con eso, de momento vienen otras cosas. Pobre Blaine... Bueno, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos!

**Marierux: **En el próximo capítulo ya podrás saber de Blaine y Karofsky... no sé bien aún cómo se dará eso, pero no como en tiempo de cautiverio, aquí Karofsky no es malo o al menos no tanto como ahí. Pobre Kurt... exacto, todo da vueltas inesperadas, pero así son las cosas de momento. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto! =)

**Rorren: **Este capítulo es algo más largo, ahora te darás cuenta que la tranquilidad si dura, pero es poco. Lo bueno dura poco, es cierto, pero hay que sufrir un poco para ser feliz, aunque tal vez ha sido mucho ya... no lo sé aún. Kurt hará más sacrificios y cosas por Blaine, eso poco a poco se irá viendo, espero te guste como siguen las cosas. Gracias por leer y comentar, y las actualizaciones son todos los sábados, aunque ahora me atrasé un poco, pero en general sería el fin de semana. Nos leemos! =)

**SusanaColfer: **Sí! también me gusta más su postura de chico agresivo y valiente, no como la damisela en peligro que uno siempre se figura. Me agrada que te guste, espero sea de tu agrado lo que sigue, nos leemos! =)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero les guste lo que sigue, aunque ahora es el turno de Kurt de enterarse de cómo ocurrieron las cosas antes de que él llegara, sí, lemmon en parte... aunque algo cruel. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Aún se miraba las manos ensangrentadas. No podía creer lo que había pasado sólo en un par de horas. Al principio lo creyó todo un sueño, una pesadilla en realidad, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se convencía de que las cosas se habían salido de control y que esta vez Sue había llegado demasiado lejos. Era realmente increíble ver cómo Karofsky había tomado en brazos a Blaine y luego lo había llevado hasta su camioneta, lo puso en el asiento de atrás y se marchó sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Es que realmente no podía mirarlo, no podían despedirse, ya que Dave había comprado otra mercancía, la que él le había exigido.<p>

-¿Arrepentido por darle la salida a Anderson?-dijo una dura voz en el marco de la puerta.

-No tienes idea de nada, Santana-dijo fríamente y sin moverse de su lugar, estaba sentado en su cama y lo más interesante en ese último rato era el suelo.

-Sé más que tú al menos-murmuró la morena entrando completamente al lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí-¿quieres saber?-susurró sentándose junto al castaño y mirando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Solucionará en algo el que sepa lo que ocurrió?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándola con atención.

-No, pero saber te ayudará a no sufrir por tonterías y a darte cuenta de la realidad-dijo lanzándose de espaldas a la cama y mirando el techo.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-murmuró el ojiazul permaneciendo en su posición.

-Nada-dijo ella cerrando los ojos y relajándose sobre la mullida cama.

-Todos quieren algo, todos tienen un precio-dijo fríamente Kurt y vio como la morena se volvía a sentar y estaba vez su rostro se tornaba serio.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Ambos escuchaban con atención los ruidos exteriores y se concentraban en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar lo que podía pensar el otro y en lo que les deparaba el destino a partir de ahora, porque con lo ocurrido con Blaine todos salían afectados, de una pequeña o gran forma.

Santana se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la salida, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otro movimiento sintió como era sujetada fuertemente por la muñeca izquierda y era retenida. Miró con atención a Kurt y notó su ceja alzada junto a una sonrisa arrogante surcando sus labios, sí, tenía un plan en mente y ella estaba involucrada en eso. Realmente no quería saber, porque siempre los planes del castaño terminaban en desgracia, sino pregúntenle a la cabeza rota de Blaine, quien se llevó la peor parte después de que al ojiazul se le ocurriera irse con Karofsky por una semana y no cumplir.

Sí, todos sabían ya de lo que había ocurrido con Kurt y por qué ese médico se había metido en el lugar, siendo que era un sitio resguardado, en el que nadie jamás entraba y estaba completamente aislado de la civilización. Bueno, Sue no contaba con que su _niñito favorito_ iría a los brazos del hombre más sexy y adinerado a buscar refugio, pero ya había ocurrido y pasado. Sin embargo, el que ya hubiese sucedido daba paso a un plan más descabellado que el anterior y sinceramente la morena no estaba interesada en eso, no ahora y mucho menos mañana.

-No te vas-susurró Kurt sujetándola por ambas manos y haciendo que soltara la puerta. El castaño apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Santana haciendo que ella quedara apoyada contra el frío metal de la entrada.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella siendo sujetada por ambos brazos, los que estaban firmemente adheridos a su espalda.

-Todos tienen un precio, sé que tú también, habla-murmuró en su oído izquierdo.

-No-susurró suavemente e intentó soltarse del agarre del castaño.

-¿No tienes precio o no quieres ayudarme?-dijo presionando aún más los brazos de la morena y haciéndola quejarse por el agarre.

-Déjame-intentó gritar, pero al instante sintió como era separada levemente de la puerta y golpeada contra ella al instante.

-Fui suave, puedo ser mucho más brusco-dijo con una sonrisa y notando que la muchacha no se asustaba con nada.

-No me interesa, _Hummel_-dijo de forma hiriente y sintió como el cuerpo del castaño la aplastaba-no te tengo miedo.

-Cariño-dijo suavemente en su oído-deberías tenerlo.

-No-dijo secamente y sintió como él la soltaba de forma brusca-¿te rendiste?-dijo ella girando a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Jamás, preciosa-dijo caminando hasta su escritorio y buscando en un cajón-Ponte cómoda si quieres, porque esto va para largo-dijo sacando algunos sobres y luego una pequeña cajita de un escondite bajo el mueble.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-dijo extrañada, jamás había pensado que Kurt guardara algo en ese escritorio, siempre creyó que estaba de adorno.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una horrible historia y luego la realidad más triste?-dijo sentándose en el suelo y poniendo los papeles sobre sus piernas, miraba a la morena con atención, esperando una respuesta, pero ella sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca con los labios.

-¿Gano algo con esto?-murmuró la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

-No te decía yo, todos quieren algo, dime-dijo seriamente y mirándola con atención.

-Tú ganas-dijo con una mueca en los labios y sentándose en el suelo, recogió sus piernas y lo miró atentamente-sólo quiero…

-Sé que intentarás pedir dos cosas y no sabrás cómo-dijo con una gran sonrisa al notar que había adivinado los pensamientos de la muchacha.

-¿Entonces?-dijo con algo de resignación, realmente debía darle todo el crédito a Sue, porque cuando decidió que Kurt fuera el celador de todos ellos no había escogido mal, ella sabe lo que tiene y por eso era que el castaño se había convertido en lo más costoso, era el mejor de todos.

-Pide y se te dará-dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo la pequeña caja, estaba vacía.

-¿Qué…-intentó decir, pero fue cortada al instante.

-No preguntes, no digas, no opines y mucho menos interfieras, sólo dedícate a observar y obedecer ¿está claro?-dijo con una ceja alzada y notando el movimiento afirmativo que Santana hacía con la cabeza-Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa- ahora-susurró pasando sus manos por su ropa y limpiándolas, ya que la sangre que tenía en ellas aún estaba fresca-vamos a intercambiar.

-¿Por qué yo?-se atrevió a preguntar, sabía que todo tenía su por qué, siempre era así con Kurt, él jugaba de esa forma, porque siendo sinceros para el castaño todo era un maldito juego, en el que él perdía más que todos y los únicos que ganaban eran… jamás nadie ganaba.

-¿Qué te dije? No preguntes-volvió a decir con una sonrisa-Bien, escúchame atentamente-dijo con un pequeño destello en su mirada.

-Te escucho-murmuró mirándolo con atención.

-Te voy a contar algo y luego te voy a proponer otra cosa, pero tú no emitirás juicios ni nada, sólo me dirás qué quieres a cambio, nada más ¿queda claro?-dijo tornándose serio.

-Sí-susurró ella con atención y abrazando con más fuerza sus piernas.

-Bien-dijo extrayendo un papel de un sobre-este es el contrato que firmé al momento de adquirir a Blaine Anderson-dijo seriamente-su _propietario_ lo entregó por un solo precio, hacerlo desaparecer, no pedía más que eso. Lo hice y ahora es _libre_ nuevamente, aunque como no sé qué hará con él Karofsky, no estoy diciendo que el contrato haya sido quebrantado ¿comprendes?-dijo al notar la cara de duda de la morena-ok, tienes razón, lo mejor sería contarte para qué te quiero, ya que esa información es algo vaga para algo tan importante-dijo con una sonrisa y cogió la pequeña almohadilla que había en el interior de la cajita-mira atentamente-dijo sonriente y sacó una jeringa del interior de la cajita y luego extrajo sangre de su brazo, volvió a poner la aguja y el botecito con sangre en la cajita y luego lo tapó con la almohadilla y cerró la cajita.

Notó como la morena hacía lo posible por no preguntar, le entregó la cajita y la miró con atención. Luego de unos segundos se decidió a pedirle el favor y escuchar qué pedía a cambio.

-Necesito que le hagas llegar esto a Dave, no sé cómo lo harás, pero nadie se puede enterar ¿entendido?-dijo seriamente.

-Sí-susurró extrañada.

-Te preguntarás por qué te conté lo de Blaine-ella sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente-Siempre es bueno conocer ciertas cosas, pero no que todos lo sepan-dijo con una mueca en los labios-ahora dime qué quieres a cambio-dijo prestándole toda la atención del mundo.

-Quiero que dejes libre a alguien-dijo seriamente y guardando la cajita en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-¿Quién y por qué?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con atención.

-Brittany-dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad.

-¿Por qué?-insistió el castaño.

-Quiero que la liberes y ya-dijo seriamente.

-Yo no puedo…

-Hummel-dijo de forma agresiva-sé perfectamente que has liberado a otros por menos.

-Bien-dijo seriamente-lo haré, pero todo tiene su precio-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿El precio no era el favor que te haré?-dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-Sí, pero puedo pedir más si quiero-dijo sonriente-tú no estás en condiciones de exigir.

-Habla-dijo frustrada, con tal de tener la seguridad y libertad de Brittany le bastaba.

-Tendrás la libertad de Brittany, me encargaré de ello-dijo tornándose serio.

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella sin comprender y molestándose notablemente.

-Por el favor que me harás, es todo-dijo seriamente. Ella lo miró perpleja por un par de minutos y cuando intentó hablar vio como Kurt se levantaba de su lugar y se sentaba en la silla del escritorio-pero así también-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-te queda pedir algo más ¿qué es?-dijo intrigado y mirándola con atención.

-Sólo quiero la libertad y seguridad de Brittany.

-Eso es una cosa-dijo Kurt tornándose serio.

-¿Qué más quieres?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándola con duda.

-Que Quinn sea libre, no puede tener a su hijo aquí-calló de inmediato al ver la molestia en el rostro del ojiazul.

-El hijo de ella será vendido y ya-dijo con una mueca en los labios y notando como la morena bajaba la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero quería…

-¿No quieres pedir nada más?-dijo sintiéndose un asco de persona, si es que eso era posible a esas alturas.

-No, sólo que las liberes, por favor-susurró mirándolo suplicante. Estaba seguro que con eso se condenaba, porque ver a Santana suplicando algo era nuevo y mucho más si eso era para alguien más que no fuese ella.

-Lo haré-dijo fríamente el castaño-pero te pongo una condición para eso-dijo notando el susto en la mirada de la pelinegra, realmente esa no era la Santana que él conocía, esa chica fuerte que siempre peleaba con el mundo y hacía lo posible para salir beneficiada, esa no era la chica que llegó hace años ahí, esa era la Santana que él había conocido el día que llegó Brittany al lugar, la que luchaba por el resto sin importar nada.

-Dime-susurró en un hilo de voz.

-Descuida, ayudaré a Brittany y Quinn, pero solo quiero que me cuentes qué pasó con Blaine durante los días que yo estuve con Karofsky-dijo intrigado y poniéndose de pie, se sentó junto a la morena en el suelo y notó el miedo en su rostro.

-No…

-No estás en posición de ocultar nada, te estoy pidiendo me cuentes y en menos de dos días Quinn y Brittany estarán fuera de este agujero ¿de acuerdo?-dijo tendiéndole una mano en son de paz y un acuerdo que no podía rechazar.

-Bien…-suspiró cansada-esto fue lo que pasó-dijo abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

_Flash Back_

Durante el tiempo que te ausentaste, Puck se había acercado mucho a Blaine, llegando al punto de ayudarlo con todo lo que necesitaba e incluso darle más alimento que al resto. Todos supusimos que lo vendería al mejor postor o que simplemente lo quería como su puta particular, porque algo que viniera de Puck no podía ser de fiar.

Pero no fue nada de eso, lo único que parecía querer era una moto que pasaba todos los días por fuera de este sitio. Fue por eso que le pidió a Blaine que le consiguiera la moto y lo dejaría completamente en paz. Era un buen acuerdo y viniendo de Puck era totalmente razonable y demasiado cuerpo para ser él, pero aún así nadie lo miró a mal, ni siquiera los que lo conocemos de hace años.

-Blaine-dijo seriamente Puck entregándoles a todos sus panes y jugos.

-Dime-susurró el moreno levantándose de su lugar y mirándolo con un leve temblor en el cuerpo.

-Déjalo tranquilo, no tiene por qué obedecerte, no eres Kurt-dijo fríamente Santana e hizo que el pelinegro se sentara nuevamente.

-No te metas-dijo fríamente Puck y le arrebató la comida a Quinn y Brittany.

-Tú ganas-suspiró la morena molesta-dales su comida y no te molesto más-dijo seriamente la muchacha y vio como Puck les devolvía lo arrebatado.

-Blaine, necesito que hoy me consigas la moto-dijo fríamente, ante la mirada de todos.

-Lo haré-susurró el ojimiel con temor.

Blaine no sabía cómo conseguiría la moto, no tenía idea de qué hacer, fue por eso que le pidió ayuda a Sam para que no lo arrestaran y todo fuera un caos. En parte tenía razón al temer y pedir ayuda, pero se había equivocado de persona, porque ambos sabemos que ese rubiecito no se caracteriza por ser bueno y mucho menos cuando está bajo las órdenes de Puck. Bueno, esa tarde Blaine salió de este basurero y a las tres horas regresó, traía una gran sonrisa y por lo que supusimos lo había conseguido, había logrado lo que le pidió Puck, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, porque el nuevo se había equivocado.

-¡Lo mataste!-gritó Sam entrando al pasillo y llamando la atención de Puck.

-¡No! No fue mi culpa, él se puso justo cuando…-intentó defenderse Blaine, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el que lo hizo caer en uno de los colchones vacíos.

-¡Las excusas no valen!-gritó Puck volviendo a golpearlo-¿dónde está la moto?-dijo fríamente el chico del mohicano.

-Está afuera-dijo firmemente Sam.

-Bien-susurró Puck-llama a Joe y Jeremy, los necesito aquí ahora.

Todos vimos cuando Sam entró en tu habitación y llamó desde ahí, seguramente ocupó uno de tus teléfonos. El punto es que en menos de media hora estaban ambos guardaespaldas aquí y Blaine no sabía qué estaba pasando. Fue por eso que le dije que se quedara tranquilo y estuviera junto a mí o Brittany, que no permitiríamos que nada le sucediera, pero lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada con lo que pasó después.

-¡Sam!-se escuchó un grito desde afuera del lugar.

-Llegaron-murmuró el rubio mirando a Puck-Jeremy y Joe están aquí-murmuró con una gran sonrisa.

-Perfecto, llévalos atrás y yo me encargaré del resto-dijo sonriendo y entrando en la habitación de Kurt, una vez ahí extrajo unas cuerdas y luego volvió al pasillo-¿dónde está el nuevo?-dijo mirando a todos los muchachos, pero sin encontrar a Blaine.

-Ni idea-dijeron varios y otros simplemente se hicieron los dormidos. Brittany y Santana estaban abrazadas durmiendo-oigan-dijo el moreno despertando a la rubia-¿han visto a Blaine?-dijo molesto.

-No-susurró Brittany y volvió a su postura. Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que Puck simplemente comenzó a destapar a todos los muchachos y colchón por colchón fue descubriendo si el nuevo se encontraba ahí. Lamentablemente, antes de que las muchachas pudieran hacer algo para seguir escondiendo a Blaine, Puck ya lo había encontrado y lo arrastraba por el pasillo, sujetándolo por un brazo, mientras el ojimiel forcejeaba, pero no era suficiente para librarse.

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Kurt ante el silencio de Santana.

-No, no es todo-dijo en un hilo de voz-pero no querrás saber el resto-dijo ella con temor.

-Quiero saber, dime-dijo fríamente y notó como la muchacha se debatía entre contarle o no.

-Bien-susurró con las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos-escucha-dijo sintiendo como una lágrima escapaba por su mejilla.

_Flash Back_

Los seguí, sin que me vieran, porque si Puck se percataba de mi presencia me harían lo mismo si es que no me mataban antes. Había arrastrado a Blaine hasta la parte de atrás de todo esto y ahí hay un poste, el que usan a veces para castigar a los que han hecho mal las cosas, bueno, para algo así lo usaron. Vi cuando Blaine llegó ahí sujetado por Puck y luego fueron ambos guardaespaldas quienes lo sostuvieron, mientras Sam lo comenzaba a desnudar.

-¡Suéltenme!-gritaba el moreno intentando soltarse del agarre, pero sentía que se hacía daño más de lo que podía ser libre. Sam le quitó la camisa de color azul que portaba ese día y los pantalones grises junto a los botines negros. Había quedado solo con una camiseta blanca y en ropa interior. Luego fue Puck quien le quitó todo eso y le sujetó ambas manos, atándolas al poste con una cuerda.

-Yo primero-dijo Puck bajando sus pantalones y poniéndose detrás de Blaine.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme!-gritaba desesperado y moviéndose a todas partes.

-Te haces más apetecible si te sigues moviendo así-susurró Puck en el oído del ojimiel, a quien lo sujetaba por el pelo y lamía su cuello, marcándolo notoriamente-ahora es mi turno-murmuró sujetándolo por las caderas y entrando en su culo de una sola vez, Blaine gritó con fuerza, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y al sentir como el miembro del moreno salía de su interior volvió a gritar, realmente estaba doliendo eso y no quería saber qué tenía que ver el resto ahí.

-Mi turno-dijo Jeremy una vez Puck había acabado, Blaine había caído de rodillas y respiraba agitadamente, débilmente intentaba soltarse, pero no lo lograba. El guardaespaldas lo sujetó fuertemente por las caderas-espero no grites tanto-dijo haciendo que se pusiera de pie y acorralándolo contra el poste-gritas y verás lo que pasa-dijo en su oído y entró agresivamente en su trasero.

Al instante el moreno había gritado de dolor, sangraba por las penetraciones de Puck y ahora por las de Jeremy, sentía que sus piernas no lograrían sostenerlo, realmente le dolía y sentía que caería pronto al suelo, pero el fuerte agarre del guardaespaldas lo mantenía en su lugar, y las fuertes embestidas provocaban que gritara y gimiera audiblemente.

-¡Cállenlo!-dijo el guardaespaldas una vez hubo acabado en el interior de Blaine, quien lloraba sonoramente y estaba de rodillas al suelo y aferrado fuertemente al poste, no quería que le hicieran nada más, no quería seguir en ese lugar.

-No conoces el silencio-dijo Puck soltándolo de las amarras y sujetándolo por un brazo-es todo tuyo, Sam-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como el rubio le daba una fuerte patada en el estómago y luego unos cuantos puñetazos en el pecho-¡No!-intervino Puck-dale una lección, no lo mates-dijo seriamente.

-Yo sigo-susurró Joe con una gran sonrisa y bajando sus pantalones, había pasado por inadvertido el turno de Sam, por lo que no lo tomó en cuenta cuando el rubio comenzó a quejarse-dame una buena mamada y te perdono lo que sea-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando lujuriosamente a Blaine, quien apenas comprendía lo que le decían, ya que batallaba con el dolor y miedo que le hacían sentir en ese minuto.

-¡Hazlo!-gritó Puck cogiendo a Blaine por el pelo y poniendo su rostro frente al miembro de Joe. A los segundos el ojimiel tenía el miembro del guardaespaldas dentro de la boca, lo follaba duramente y sentía como aumentaba la velocidad.

-Termina pronto-decía impaciente Sam y mirando a ambos, porque su turno era en ese minuto y no quería que los descubrieran antes de poder satisfacer su necesidad de follar al moreno-¿tanto necesitabas una mamada que no sueltas al nuevo?-dijo burlescamente y notando como acababa en la boca de Blaine, quien debió tragar el semen de Joe y se veía bastante pálido y cansado.

-Ahora sí gorrión, es todo tuyo-dijo Joe con una sonrisa y subiendo sus pantalones, le había cedido el turno a Sam.

-No me llames así-dijo el rubio seriamente y notando como el guardaespaldas comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor. Mientras Puck y Jeremy estaban extasiados con la escena que se presentaba ante ellos. Sam se había sentado en el suelo, se bajó los pantalones e hizo que Blaine se sentara sobre él, provocando que el miembro de Sam entrara en su culo y lo hiciera gemir de dolor, porque realmente era lo único que podía sentir, dolor y más dolor-Muévete-exigió el rubio, pero Blaine no hizo nada, no pudo moverse, no podía hacer algo más, porque se sentía mareado, asqueado y sucio, solo quería salir de ahí.

-Ayúdalo-dijo Puck con una sonrisa y viendo como Sam agarraba por las caderas a Blaine y hacía que subiera y bajara sobre su miembro-así es mejor-dijo con burla y escuchando los gemidos del rubio por el roce de Blaine.

-Miren, miren…-dijo Joe con una sonrisa-miren lo que encontré aquí-dijo sonriendo y caminando hasta unas cajas cercanas a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-murmuró Puck extrañado.

-Santana-dijo Joe cogiendo a la muchacha por un brazo y haciéndola salir del escondite.

-¡Suéltame, animal!-gritó la morena zafándose del agarre y enfrentando a Puck, pero al ver todo más de cerca se sintió asqueada y temerosa, tenía miedo de ser la siguiente o de que la mataron por haber visto.

-Justo a quien necesito-dijo Puck con una sonrisa-me alegro de que estés aquí-dijo caminando hasta ella, se giró por un momento y vio que Sam ya había acabado con Blaine y el moreno había quedado recostado en el suelo, a penas respiraba y ni hablar de que se moviera.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró la pelinegra mirando a Blaine, sentía tanta rabia y lástima por el muchacho, pero no había podido ayudarlo, por más que había querido no lo logro.

-Haz tu trabajo y márcalo-dijo Puck fríamente-el trabajo ya está hecho, lo inicié-dijo sonriente-chicos vístanlo y llévenlo a uno de los colchones, ahí lo marcará Santana y a ella no la toquen-dijo seriamente y vio como los guardaespaldas junto a Sam comenzaban a vestir a Blaine.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Luego-suspiró Santana sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y caían suavemente hasta sus rodillas, a las que estaba fuertemente abrazada-cogí algunas agujas y la pequeña máquina que me dieron hace un tiempo para poner el tatuaje de iniciación, al día siguiente llegaste tú y Puck me hizo jurar que no te diría nada, que Blaine estaría bien y no habría problemas, que todo estaría bajo control.

-Pero duró poco-dijo Kurt fríamente. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos y escucharon la voz de Puck, le daba órdenes a algunos muchachos y luego la voz de Sue preguntado por Kurt, al parecer tenía planes para él en ese momento. Lo mejor era actuar ahora y deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera estorbarle luego, porque sabía que si no reaccionaba en ese minuto no lograría nada de lo que quería.

-Entonces…-intentó decir Santana, pero el ojiazul le hizo un gesto para que se quedara en silencio. Kurt se puso de pie y caminó hasta su escritorio, se sentó en la silla y extrajo una hoja de un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en ella, a los minutos la dobló cuidadosamente y giró a ver a Santana.

-Pone esto dentro de la caja y haz lo posible para que llegue la sangre y este papel a Karofsky, debe recibirlos a como dé lugar-dijo seriamente y viendo como la morena obedecía de inmediato al guardar todo lo pedido de forma discreta entre sus ropas-¿alguna duda?-murmuró escuchando algunos golpes en su puerta.

-Nada-dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y secando sus lágrimas, notó como Kurt sonreía levemente.

-Gracias-murmuró abrazándola con fuerza y susurró en su oído-no importa lo que escuches, no vuelvas a esta habitación, estaré bien-dijo suavemente y la soltó, ella se giró de inmediato y abrió la puerta, una vez ahí vio a Puck y Sue entrar, ella salió y sintió como el metal golpeaba con fuerza al cerrarse.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste?-dijo Sue furiosa-¡Vendiste al nuevo!-gritó molesta, lo tenía sujeto por los hombros, mientras Puck resguardaba la puerta.

-¿Y qué?-dijo fríamente y alzando una ceja retadoramente-No nos servía, lo mejor era deshacernos de él-dijo sin inmutarse ni moverse de su lugar.

-¡Perdimos a nuestro mejor cliente! ¡Karofsky nos mantenía por dos meses! Ahora tendrás que salir todas las semanas-dijo sujetando a Kurt por la camisa y mirándolo fieramente.

-Es tú problema, no mío-dijo frunciendo el ceño-tú tuviste que haberte negado y evitado que comprara al nuevo, es tú error-recalcó el castaño y notó como la molestia se palpaba en el ambiente-y te aseguró que no podrás hacer nada para remediarlo-dijo sonriente y notando la preocupación en el rostro de Puck.

Al instante sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, Sue le había dado con el dorso de la mano en el rostro y antes de que pudiera reponerse de eso sintió como era golpeado en el estómago y un fuerte derechazo en el rostro lo mandó hacía atrás e hizo que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la silla del escritorio, sintió como su cabeza sangraba y al caer al suelo quedó inconsciente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Marierux: **Blaine... es triste sí, pero Kurt... uyyy esto se pone cada vez peor. Te lo aseguro u.u Cierto, en este fic Blaine no es el prototipo de siempre... y en todo caso xD tal vez mate a alguien a cuchillazos D: ya veremos qué pasa. Espero te siga gustando, gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho mucho! qué estés muy bien =)

**Adriana11: **Ahora sabrás qué pasa entre Blaine y Dave. Y también lo que ocurre con Kurt... en cuanto a Alianza en las Sombras, aún no tenemos el capítulo listo... pero ya debería comenzar a trabajar en él. A penas tenga tiempo lo haré. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Diana Colfer: **En este capítulo no se resolverán muchas dudas. Verás cómo tratará Karofsky a Blaine y te diré que tendrán compañía... pero las cosas no serán muy gratas que digamos. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar =) suerte en todo!

**pelusa-writer: **¿loca? oh... es una forma de definirme, pero te soy sincera, estoy loca en el buen sentido de la palabra. Las ideas que desarrollo son parte de lo que veo día a día... dígamos que hay muchas cosas que me parecen curiosas del mundo y de lo que me rodea, pero en vez de muchas veces enfrentarlas las plasmo en los fics y tenemos estos resultados algo macabros... Muchas gracias por tus palabras y sinceridad, espero te guste lo que sigue, aunque es mucho más pequeño que lo que acostumbro publicar a veces... pero bueno! Espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Lamento mucho la demora y que este capítulo sea tan tan corto, pero es necesario, ya el que sigue será un poco más largo y dará muchas explicaciones. Ahí se resolverán algunas cosas y nos encaminaremos hacia el final. Espero les guste lo que sigue.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p><em>-¿Seguro que está bien?-dijo seriamente.<em>

_-Sí-respondió de forma seca, estaba cansado de tantas preguntas sin sentido-no se asusten voy a inyectar esto y debería despertar en un par de horas más ¿sí?_

Lo último que recordaba era haber sentido un pinchazo en el brazo, ahora trataba de despertar y no lo lograba, pero al menos ya se habían ido las personas que hablaban junto a él. Se sentía agotado y si abría los ojos sería el mayor esfuerzo que podría concretar. Sinceramente no tenía idea de dónde estaba ni quiénes eran los que habían hablado junto a él, aunque sus voces se le hacían conocidas, pero aún así no lograba dar con sus rostros en su mente.

Estuvo esforzándose durante unos minutos más cuando al fin logró abrir los ojos y una fuerte luz le golpeó, haciendo que cerrara automáticamente sus ojos y pusiera su brazo sobre su rostro para aplacar la luz. A pesar de eso a los segundos volvió a intentar abrir los ojos y sintió como alguien cogía su brazo y lo acariciaba levemente.

-¿Estará bien?-esa voz la conocía, era Brittany.

-Sí, no te preocupes, es complicado para él volver a ver después de tres semanas sin despertar-le parecía conocer esa voz, pero no estaba completamente seguro, apenas logró ver completamente pudo ver un techo de color crema y ahí notó que no estaba en la guarida de Sue, lo habían sacado de ahí. Volteó hacia un lado y vio a Dave.

-¿Qué…

-Tranquilo, ya te explicaremos todo, ahora sólo quiero chequear tus movimientos, ya que a pesar de que hace mucho que no te mueves te hemos realizado algunos ejercicios con las chicas que disminuyeron la atrofia muscular al no ocupar tu cuerpo durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Le daremos comida?-preguntó la rubia sin soltar su mano y sonriéndole al tiempo que lo miraba.

-Sí, aunque la alimentación por intravenosa puede causar que le cueste consumir alimentos más sólidos.

Blaine escuchaba preocupado todo lo que decían, pero no podía evitar buscar con la mirada a alguien más. Al parecer eran solo ellos en esa habitación y Dave notó que algo perturbaba al moreno, por lo que le pidió a Brittany que se retirara del lugar y le avisara a las demás chicas que Blaine había despertado y que en un rato les avisaría si necesitaba ayuda.

Ella se retiró notando una sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine y se fue. Apenas se quedaron solos fue el ojimiel quien habló y sintió como dolía su garganta y como su voz estaba más ronca de lo usual, seguramente por el tiempo que había permanecido inmóvil y sin hablar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo intentando carraspear para recuperar el tono de su voz.

-En mi casa-dijo Karofsky con tranquilidad y tomándole la temperatura.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo sin entender.

-Te compré a Sue y te traje para acá.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió extrañado e intentando recordar el momento en que todas las cosas se habían salido de control.

-Kurt me lo pidió, pero no puedo volver a solicitar sus servicios y mucho menos comprar a alguien.

-No lo volveré a ver-susurró sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-De hecho nadie lo volverá a ver, no con las últimas noticias que me dieron las chicas cuando llegaron acá.

-¿Escaparon?-dijo sorprendido e intentando incorporarse en la cama.

-No te levantes, aún no estás en condiciones.

-¿Quiénes están aquí?-preguntó algo intrigado y notando como Dave se tomaba su tiempo para responder.

-Brittany, Santana y Quinn-dijo seriamente.

-¿Cómo lograron escapar?-dijo sorprendido.

-No soy el más indicado para contarte esa historia, llamaré a una de las chicas para que te la digan-salió del cuarto y a los segundos volvía a entrar Dave junto a las muchachas, todas se pusieron junto a él y sonreían contentas de verlo despierto.

-¡Hola Blaine!-gritó Brittany.

-Hey, no está sordo-dijo Dave alzando una ceja y reprendiendo a la rubia.

-Lo lamento-murmuró haciendo un puchero y sintiendo como Blaine tomaba su mano, sólo eso basto para que volviera a sonreír.

-Ya estás despierto y según dijo el _matasanos _quieres respuestas-dijo Santana de forma directa.

-Sí-murmuró mirando a las chicas.

-Bien, te contaremos todo lo que quieras saber-dijo la morena viendo como Quinn sujetaba con fuerza una de las manos del moreno.

-Las escucho.

-Prepárate, porque si realmente sientes algo por Kurt esto no te gustará en nada-dijo Santana de forma seria y notando como la sonrisa se borraba del rostro de Brittany y como Karofsky se tornaba más serio de lo que ya estaba. Él conocía lo que había ocurrido y tener que escucharlo dos veces no tenía que ser nada bueno, pero peor era para ella que lo había presenciado - Cuando salí de la habitación de Kurt entraron Sue y Puck, a los segundos escuché como era golpeado y luego algo pesado cayó al suelo. No me atrevía a mirar o hacer algo contra ello, ya que ese era el instante perfecto para poder sacar a las chicas de ahí, sin necesidad de que Kurt nos ayudara nos había dado una oportunidad para ser libres.

_Flash Back_

_-Vámonos-dijo Santana mirando a Quinn y Brittany, quienes estaban sentadas en uno de los colchones._

_-No podemos-murmuró la muchacha embarazada._

_-Debemos hacerlo, es nuestra oportunidad-dijo jalándola por un brazo y haciendo que se pusiera de pie-no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta, andando-dijo fríamente y vio como Brittany obedecía sus órdenes. _

_Las tres caminaron hasta la puerta de salida del lugar y ahí notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, no podrían escapar a menos que Puck, Kurt o Sue abrieran y eso estaba lejos de ocurrir. Se miraron entre ellas y notaron que no tenían escapatoria y que sus planes de huir habían quedado completamente frustrados por una puerta que estaba completamente cerrada._

_-Nos iremos de aquí hoy-dijo con decisión la morena y le dio una patada a la puerta, pero no dio resultado._

_-¿Algo más, Einstein?-dijo Quinn con una mueca y alzando las cejas, realmente no le gustaban esos planes improvisados, ya que no eran para nada factibles._

_-Kurt-murmuró en un hilo de voz-esperen aquí-susurró caminando en dirección de la habitación del castaño. Una vez ahí golpeó la puerta y luego ingresó. Al instante lo que vio la hizo palidecer y estaba segura que un mareo la había sacudido, se sentía totalmente asustada y sorprendida por lo que veía._

_-¡Qué haces aquí!-gritó Sue molesta y mirando a la morena, se acercó a ella para sacarla de ahí, pero sintió como Puck la sujetaba por un brazo y lo miró extrañada._

_-Nos servirá-dijo el chico del mohicano con una sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo?-dijo sin quitar la vista de Santana y ahí decidió quitar su atención de Puck-¿qué haces aquí´?_

_-Kurt…-murmuró algo inquieta y con miedo-me dijo que viniera, necesitaba decirme algo-susurró sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante la escena delante de ella, no podía creer lo que pasaba._

_-Bueno, no puede decirte nada-dijo Sue pateando el cuerpo inmóvil del castaño, el cual estaba rodeado por un charco de sangre._

_-Yo…-intentó hablar la morena, pero fue interrumpida._

_-Tal vez quieras sacar la basura, si no te molesta-dijo Puck con una sonrisa y guiñando uno de sus ojos. Ella sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y notó como Sue salía de ahí mientras el chico del mohicano hacía una llamada-Carlos, viejo amigo, necesito que vengas a recoger un pedido, Santana te estará esperando junto a Brittany, sólo recoge lo que te den y te largas-dijo cortando la llamada y volviendo su atención a la morena-está arreglado, te lo llevas y vives más-dijo el moreno acercándose a ella y acorralándola contra el muro- y tal vez podamos gozar cuando te desocupes-susurró en su oído y sujetó una de sus nalgas-ahora ve-murmuró suavemente y con una sonrisa._

_La morena salió al pasillo y ahí vio a Quinn y Brittany sentadas, ambas se hacían las dormidas, seguramente notaron cuando Sue salió y que ella había permanecido más del tiempo esperado dentro. Se acercó a ellas y le susurró algo que hizo que solo la chica embarazada se quedara en su lugar y siguiera con la careta de bella durmiente. Mientras la otra la seguía hasta la habitación de Kurt, donde el cuerpo de este reposaba en el suelo._

_-No puede ser-murmuró la rubia con las lágrimas empañando su mirada._

_-Carlos vendrá por él y eliminará el cuerpo, nosotras aprovecharemos eso como escape, Quinn va también-vio un gesto de su compañera y la cayó de una vez-sin peros Brittany, es necesario si queremos salir de esta pocilga._

_-Kurt está…-intentó decir, pero mordió su labio al sentir como las lágrimas fluían por su rostro._

_-Lo lamento, pero es la última vía de escape que nos entregó, realmente…_

_-Vamos-dijo bajando la mirada la rubia y poniéndose de pie, hay que meterlo en una bolsa o algo-dijo mirando a su alrededor y viendo la puerta del baño, fue hasta ella y sacó dos bolsas grandes de color negro, eran del tamaño indicado para meter al castaño._

_Estuvieron durante varios minutos moviendo el cuerpo inerte del ojiazul, hasta que lograron cubrirlo por completo con el plástico, luego la morena salió hasta la puerta de entrada y vio que Carlos ya estaba ahí, se había bajado de la van para ayudarlas a cargar lo que llevaran, cuando volvió a entrar para indicarle donde estaba la bolsa se dio cuenta de que Quinn y Brittany ya no estaban ahí. Al menos algo iba bien. _

_Cuando el guardaespaldas reconoció lo que había sucedido miró de forma interrogante a Santana, quien sólo bajó la mirada y con ello el hombre comprendió todo, por lo que llevó con aún más cuidado la bolsa sobre sus hombros, no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a caminar con el objeto hasta la van, donde lo depositó y vio como la morena se subía al puesto del copiloto._

_-¿Algún lugar en específico?-susurró Carlo haciendo andar el vehículo._

_-A mí llévame a esta dirección-dijo mostrándole un papel-con él haz lo que consideres mejor-susurró mirando la bolsa que estaba en los asientos de atrás. Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, pero el guardaespaldas no hizo preguntas ni nada, sólo la llevó hasta donde quería._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Eso fue lo que ocurrió con Kurt-dijo de forma solemne la morena y sintió como las miradas seguían en ella, no le gustaba esa historia, pero era real y había omitido algunos detalles, detalles que a Karofsky se los había dicho con lujo de detalle porque había preguntado.

-¿Está muerto?-murmuró Blaine soltando las primeras lágrimas que bajaban rápidamente por su rostro. Se produjo un pesado silencio, en el que nadie se atrevió a hablar, pero todos fueron capaces de salir de ahí y dejarlo completamente solo, sin nada que le permitiera empatizar o asimilar de mejor forma lo que le habían contado, realmente no era algo agradable y mucho menos que hubiese esperado, él estaba vivo a cambio de Kurt.

Se sentía algo mareado y no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Aunque ahora que se había quedado solo podía de alguna forma entender algo más las cosas, pero aún faltaban muchas cosas que saber, sobre todo por qué él había sido raptado cuando iba por Sebastian al supermercado, porque aún no lograba entender cómo había sido atrapado en ese lugar siendo que nunca había pasado por ahí, tal vez lo habían seguido, pero aún así era extraño.

Suspiró con pesar y se recostó completamente sobre la cama, sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era pensar y sentir todo a su alrededor, porque tal vez esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para concentrarse y no ser molestado. Porque minutos como ese no duran más de lo necesario y en cualquier momento algo lo podía interrumpir.

* * *

><p>Habían bajado hasta el primer piso y tanto las chicas como Karofsky se habían acomodado en los sillones del living, todos habían estado en silencio desde hace unos minutos y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, porque a todos les afectaba lo que había ocurrido con Kurt y de alguna forma se cuestionaban si había sido buena idea contarle a Blaine todo eso.<p>

-¿A dónde se llevó el cuerpo el guardaespaldas?-preguntó Dave.

-No lo sé, sólo se lo llevó, entonces supongo que la sangre que te di no te sirve de nada-murmuró Santana con una mueca en los labios.

-Es más útil de lo que piensas, pero eso no es asunto tuyo, es algo que tenía que ver con Kurt y conmigo, pero ahora que no está no es importante.

-¿Qué sucederá con los demás chicos?-dijo Quinn intentando desviar la atención de Santana y Dave, porque ambos se veían muy tensos y no era conveniente que siguieran así.

-No lo sé, sólo espero que logren escapar como nosotras-susurró Brittany mirando las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

-Seguramente lo logren-susurró Santana con una sonrisa y cogiendo la mano de la rubia-lo harán-dijo notando como la joven Pearce se calmaba y le devolvía el gesto. No podía permitir que su compañera se derrumbara, tenían que comenzar sus vidas de nuevo, porque estaba segura que volver con sus familias no sería una opción, no después de cómo algunas habían sido abandonadas, sobre todo Quinn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Adriana11: **Exacto, hay que leer! espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por comentar! nos leemos pronto, suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

**Dani DC: **Ahora hay más de este fic, lamenta la falta de actualización, ojalá te guste, nos leemos pronto, suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien! nos leemos! gracias por comentar =)

**Candy Criss: **Cierto este fic es Klaine, ahora sabrás qué pasará entre Blaine y Karofsky y ojalá sea de tu agrado. Aún no sé cuántos capítulos faltan, pueden ser cinco más o un poco más, no lo sé aún, espero te guste lo que sigue y no puedo contestar todas tus dudas, el capítulo lo hará por mi. espero sea de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto y gracias por leer y comentar! suerte!

**RocioB: **Espero te guste lo que sigue, no puedo decir nada, acá está la continuación! qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo!

**Becky G: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! sinceramente creo que lo que sigue será de tu agrado =) ya verás. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy muy bien!

**Anónimo: **Ahora entenderás un poco más la no reacción de Blaine ante la muerte de Kurt, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos!

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **¿Engendrar a Blaine con un hijo de Kurt? No... de hecho no he escalado tan alto en mis ideas. Ahora verás por qué quería la sangre. Ahora sabrás qué más pasó con Kurt, cómo se dieron realmente las cosas. No pienso en abandonar este fic ni los demás. Espero te guste la continuación, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto =)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero que les guste lo que sigue. Aquí ya se contestarán algunas cosas y poco a poco vamos dando pasos al final, porque de aquí en adelante todo serán soluciones y no solo problemas... espero les guste!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>No sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero estaba seguro que si lo descubrían era hombre muerto. Pero al menos estaría tranquilo con su consciencia y eso ya era suficiente para él. Porque había jurado fidelidad cuando comenzó a ser su guardaespaldas, juró cuidarlo y protegerlo de quien fuera y cuando tuviera oportunidad. Por ello, ahora cumplía con su labor, no más que eso, porque el ver agonizante a su protegido era una de las peores cosas que le habían ocurrido y era por eso que ahora tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo y poner en práctica las técnicas aprendidas en la Universidad y posteriormente en los cursos de salvataje que había adquirido cuando se convirtió en guarda espaldas.<p>

-¿Quién es?-susurró una enfermera poniéndose a su lado al ver como el hombre que vestía una bata blanca revisaba sus signos vitales y aplicaba algunas inyecciones.

-Randal Stephenson, un chico de uno de los orfanatos cercanos, lo encontraron tirado en la calle y me avisaron, fui por él y aquí lo tenemos-dijo con preocupación y sin dejar de aplicar distintos medicamentos. Mientras la mujer se le unía en las constantes curas que le proporcionaba.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó ella algo preocupada.

-Sí, vino justo a tiempo-susurró suavemente y la enfermera se acercó a la máquina que revisaba los latidos del muchacho.

-Su corazón está muy débil.

-Sí-susurró algo desanimado-esperemos que su evolución sea buena y que con lo que le administré sea suficiente para que se recupere, porque si no tendremos que avisar al orfanato sobre la muerte de uno de sus chicos.

-Esperemos que no sea así, doctor iré a ver a otro paciente y luego…

-No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí-dijo sentándose en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama-gracias de todas formas-aseguró con una sonrisa y vio como la mujer desaparecía de ahí.

No había ido a urgencias, porque ahí todos se darían cuenta de que el muchacho que había ingresado no era exactamente de un orfanato, sino que de un lugar algo más decadente que eso. Por ello, fue que ingresó de inmediato a una de las habitaciones vacías y la registró como ocupada por Randal Stephenson, un nombre ficticio necesario para encubrir al muchacho que trataba de proteger, para que Sue Sylvester ni nadie lograra encontrar a Kurt Hummel y hacerlo entrar nuevamente en esa vida decadente y llena de miseria, porque después de la golpiza que le habían dado no se podría esperar mucho más de ellos.

-Kurt-murmuró Carlos algo más tranquilo, agradecía trabajar de vez en cuando en ese hospital, al fin le servía de algo-no permitiré que te encuentren y estarás bien-dijo suavemente y sin quitar su mirada del castaño, quien respiraba con dificultad y se mantenía estable dentro de lo mal que ya estaba.

Agradecía enormemente que lo llamaran a él para que se lo llevara, porque realmente nadie lo habría mantenido en las condiciones que él lo tenía, nadie habría priorizado su vida y seguramente habría muerto tirado en algún basurero o enterrado en cualquier sitio baldío.

Necesitaba saber que Kurt estaría bien y la única forma de que eso ocurriera era que él mismo lo hiciera, por fortuna Santana lo había solicitado de forma urgente y él respondió de inmediato. Pero ahora no sabía qué haría con el castaño, porque cuando se recuperara no podría seguir en ese lugar y su departamento era muy pequeño como para que lo compartieran. Tal vez tendría que hablar con algún conocido del ojiazul o alguien que lo considerara de alguna forma, pero ¿quién? De momento la única persona que conocía y sabía que le tenía cariño e incluso estima a Kurt era David Karofsky, pero ¿sería totalmente confiable o era mejor mantener al castaño en el completo anonimato? Porque volver a arriesgarlo de esa forma sería lo más horrible que podría hacer.

Miró nuevamente a su protegido y notó que intentaba moverse, al menos ese era un buen indicio, sobre todo porque ya había pasado una semana desde que lo habían internado. Pero él aún no despertaba y mucho menos decir que se moviera, sólo sus signos vitales se estabilizaban y con eso el guardaespaldas podía asegurar que el ojiazul estaría en buenas condiciones para cuando tuvieran que partir de ahí.

Era muy poco lo que Carlos salía de esa habitación, lo único que hacía era ir al baño y la comida se la llevaba la enfermera, por lo que no hacía mayores movimientos. Además, Sue no había pedido sus servicios nuevamente, por lo que se consideraba fuera de los guardaespaldas por el momento y eso era bastante bueno.

Lo que más hacía era pensar y dormir dentro de la habitación, donde se la pasaba mirando a Kurt y a ratos miraba los diarios, pero aún no tenía un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para sacar al castaño de todo eso y darle una vida decente o al menos un camino por donde iniciar todo de nuevo, lo cual era muy malo.

* * *

><p>Había despertado algo alterado, hace días que las pesadillas lo embargaban y no tenía idea cómo dejar de tenerlas. Pero lo que era aún peor era estar acompañado por personas que no le hablaban. Porque desde que estaba con Karofsky, Santana, Quinn y Brittany que no le decían nada y todo era puro silencio, eso realmente lo atormentaba, pero ya había intentado tantas veces hablar con ellos que no tenía caso seguir intentándolo.<p>

-Hoy me voy de aquí-murmuró levantándose de la cama y caminando a la puerta para ir al baño, pero antes de llegar a ella esta se abrió y vio a Dave.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó seriamente.

-A darme un baño.

-Santana está en el baño, no puedes ir-dijo seriamente y cerrando tras de sí. Blaine caminó de vuelta a la cama y se acostó, mientras Dave se sentaba en la orilla.

-¿Qué quieres?-murmuró mirando el techo, mientras las cobijas tapaban solo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Respuestas-dijo fríamente.

-¿Al fin me vas a hablar?-dijo alzando una ceja y sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-dijo con seriedad.

-Desde que me contaron lo que ocurrió con Kurt que nadie me habla.

-¿Y te sorprende?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo alterado-¡Por qué dejaron de hablarme!-dijo molesto.

-Porque no te importó lo que ocurrió con Kurt, no mostraste ningún interés-dijo intentando no alterarse.

-¡Cómo que no mostré interés!-dijo el moreno sentándose en la cama y enfrentando al médico.

-No lo hiciste, las chicas se veían afectadas por él y tú solo escuchaste y nada más, no fuiste capaz de demostrar alguna emoción por él y todo lo que Kurt se preocupó por ti.

-No tienes idea de nada-murmuró Blaine bajando la mirada-no sabes lo que siento al saber lo que pasó con Kurt.

-¡Él se sacrificó por ti y a ti no te importa!-le gritó Dave furioso y empuñando sus manos.

-¡No digas que no me importa!-gritó furioso el ojimiel-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!-dijo molesto y empuñando sus manos, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y miraba fieramente al otro muchacho.

-Te da igual lo que…

-¡Amo a Kurt!-dijo de forma alterada el pelinegro y todo se quedó en absoluto silencio-no tienes idea lo que ha sido todo esto-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas al fin lograban salir y correr libremente por su rostro-no tienes idea de cómo es saber que la persona que amas murió y que no pudiste hacer nada, porque eres un maldito cobarde y débil, no sabes nada Karofsky-dijo en un susurro y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó con fuerza.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Hasta que Dave cortó el silencio y cogió a Blaine por ambos brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, al comienzo sintió la resistencia del moreno, pero luego se fue suavizando y se dejó mimar, incluso se aferró al ojiverde y lo abrazó, se cobijó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar, gimoteaba suavemente y el joven médico lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda. Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo hasta que fue Blaine quien decidió alejarse.

-Hey-murmuró Dave, pero en ese momento su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar-vuelvo enseguida-susurró mirando el número, Blaine sólo movió afirmativamente la cabeza antes de quedarse completamente solo.

Se sentía terrible por lo que había ocurrido con Kurt. No podía mantenerse estoico cuando la persona que le importaba ya no estaba, porque justamente cuando había podido estar completamente junto al ojiazul y ser lo que jamás había sido con él… ya no tenía caso seguir pensando en eso ni de esa forma. Todo estaba perdido en ese momento, no tenía solución la muerte, a menos que pudiera seguirlo hasta donde estaba, porque quizás eso le daría algo de tranquilidad, porque aunque hubiese sido un cobarde siempre, un débil, al menos ahora lo sería por Kurt.

-No es mala idea-susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Los planes de suicidio siempre lo son-dijo Dave volviendo al lugar.

-¿Cómo…-intentó decir, pero fue cortado en un momento.

-No importa ahora, necesito que te duches y comas algo, en una hora más saldremos. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¿Y por qué yo?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y notando con suave sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro de Dave.

-Porque es tu oportunidad de enmendar las cosas.

-¿Cómo?-dijo seriamente-Dime primero y luego…

-No estás en posición, Anderson, el tiempo apremia y realmente esto es de suma urgencia ¿quieres ser útil?

-Sí-susurró con los ojos tristes.

-Entonces haz lo que te digo y cuando estemos allá te enterarás-dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la planta baja.

Había tardado bastante en estar listo, porque se sentía completamente nervioso. Debía confiar en Karofsky, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando todos lo habían defraudado al menos una vez? ¿Y si ahora resultaba que se metía en más líos o volvía donde Sue, porque era un estorbo para Dave? Sinceramente no tenía tener que ver con esa mujer ni esa gente nunca más, pero ahí se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, sin tener idea de si las cosas estarían bien o no y por si fuera poco ya no tenía a Kurt junto a él.

A penas bajó las escaleras vio a Brittany, quien lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa, él la abrazó y ella hizo lo mismo, cuando se separaron Blaine sintió como la rubia metía algo en su bolsillo.

-Tal vez lo necesites o no sé-dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo abras ni lo veas, puedes necesitarlo, eso es todo.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo y alejándose de ella para reunirse con Dave quien lo miraba impaciente desde la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó seriamente y abriendo la puerta al moreno quien se apresuró en salir y una vez estuvo fuera vio una camioneta, la cual abordó junto al médico. A los minutos iban saliendo del terreno.

Karofsky conducía con seguridad, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba más rápido y Blaine sin tener idea a dónde iban. Había pensado en preguntar, pero no valía la pena, después de todo igual se enteraría y tal vez sería mejor desconocer el paradero, así tal vez era mejor, aunque eso le costara la vida.

-Hey-escuchó como lo llamaba Dave.

-Dime-susurró mirando por la ventana, él conocía ese sector de las ciudad, había pasado muchas veces por ahí con Sebastian.

-¿Cómo llegaste donde Sue? Porque tu familia es adinerada y no tendrías por qué haber ido a parar a ese sitio, habrían pagado por ti de ser más inteligentes ¿no?-dijo doblando en una curva.

-Me secuestraron, salí a buscar a mi novio que había ido a hacer las comprar y antes de llegar al supermercado me golpearon dos tipos y no supe nada más-dijo con una mueca y bajando la mirada.

-¿Y Kurt no te dijo nada?-susurró inquieto y sin saber qué más decir.

-Kurt dice que él me compró, que me vendieron y que estaría bien mientras estuviera junto a él-murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Estuviste bien junto a Kurt?-dijo suavemente y comenzando a reducir la velocidad.

-Sí, él siempre me protegió y me ayudó en todo, no me puedo quejar-dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Kurt-suspiró con pesar Dave-ese chico…-intentó decir, pero no pudo seguir hablando.

-¿Lo querías?-susurró Blaine.

-Eso no tiene importancia, nada de eso lo tiene-dijo deteniendo el vehículo y notando la extrañeza de Blaine-¿No sabes dónde estamos?

-No-dijo mirando extrañado, le parecía nunca haber estado en ese sitio, pero había algo que lo hacía pensar que sí.

-Hospital de Westerville-dijo fríamente-aquí trabaja un amigo y venimos a verlo-dijo de forma seca, ambos bajaron del vehículo y Blaine caminaba con lentitud-creí que conocerías el lugar, después de todo tu eres de Westerville, no es como si no conocieras estos territorios.

-Ya ves que no lo reconocí-dijo de forma esquiva.

-¿Te incomoda que estemos aquí?-dijo extrañado.

-No, solo no me gustan los hospitales.

-Descuida, estaremos un rato aquí y luego volveremos a casa-murmuró suavemente.

-Pero…-intentó decir, miraba a Dave con ojos brillosos y luego comprendió-nada-dijo ingresando al edificio junto al médico.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-murmuró caminando por un pasillo y guiando al pelinegro.

-Había olvidado que me habías comprado y por tanto tú decides-dijo con una mueca en los labios y se quedó en silencio, al igual que Karofsky después de escuchar eso.

Ambos caminaron hasta unos ascensores y subieron al cuarto piso y allí los esperaba un hombre que a Blaine le parecía haber visto en otra parte, pero no estaba seguro, porque en el último tiempo no podría haber sido si ese hombre era un médico.

-Karofsky, vinieron rápido.

-Nos necesitas rápido-dijo suavemente y mostrándole a Blaine.

-Joven Anderson, es un gusto verlo de nuevo-dijo estrechando su mano y sonriendo, pero el ojimiel no logró saber quién era-¿no me recuerdas?

-No, no creo haberlo visto antes-dijo seriamente.

-Tienes mala memoria entonces, síganme por aquí-dijo caminando a paso rápido hasta una puerta-Blaine ahora necesito que seas fuerte y que entiendas que debes ayudar, nada más, no sé cuál es tu historia con él, pero tienes que ser suficientemente valiente como para estar dispuesto a dar todo lo que sea necesario-dijo suavemente-y por cierto soy Carlos, el guardaespaldas de tú ya sabes quién-dijo en un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Los tres entraron a un cuarto blanco, había una cama y varias máquinas a su alrededor. Blaine y los otros dos médicos avanzaron, pero fue el moreno quien se apresuró aún más al ver quien se encontraba en la cama. Lo miró detenidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintió como todo estaba mal, como las cosas no podían ser así, algo estaba mal, algo no calzaba en todo eso.

-Kurt-dijo con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. El rostro del castaño estaba golpeado y su piel más pálida de lo normal.

-Randal Stephenson-dijo fríamente Carlos.

-¿Randal?-susurró Dave seriamente.

-Necesitaba encubrirlo, no podía dejar que supieran que lo salvé después de que Santana me lo entregó.

-¿Pero cómo?-murmuró Blaine cogiendo una de las manos del castaño, se sentía tibia y no se movía, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se veía tranquilo. Bajó la mirada y sintió como las lágrimas no detenían su curso.

-Santana me lo entregó y yo revisé que estuviera muerto realmente, pero tenía signos vitales aún, muy breves, muy poco audibles y lo traje aquí para salvarlo-murmuró seriamente.

-¿Cuándo despertará?-dijo Dave.

-No lo sé, pero no está bien, porque ha perdido mucha sangre en la última operación en la que fue intervenido y no pude conseguir algún dador de su mismo tipo, por eso los llamé.

-Anderson es del mismo tipo sanguíneo-susurró Karofsky seriamente-Kurt me envió una muestra de su sangre con Santana y cuando curé a Blaine del golpe decidí analizar su sangre en caso de necesitar una transfusión y ahí me di cuenta de que el tipo de sangre es el mismo.

-Blaine tú podrías…-iba a decir Carlos.

-Lo ayudaré, lo haré-dijo dispuesto.

-Bien-suspiró algo más tranquilo, sólo espero que con lo que nos darás sea suficiente, porque si no es así nos podemos olvidar de Kurt-dijo suavemente y notó como Blaine no apartaba su mirada del castaño.


	13. Chapter 13

Me asesinarían si no continúo con este fic. Por eso subo este capítulo que realmente tardó demasiado en aparecer, ya que desde el año pasado que no lo actualizaba. Solo espero que les guste y realmente creí que me costaría escribirlo, pero fue más sencillo de lo que pensé y ahora sí que las cosas se vuelven un poco más dramáticas y nos encaminamos al final de este fic. Aunque aún faltan algunos capítulos, pero se irán dando cuenta de ciertas cosas con lo que sigue. Muchas gracias a quienes esperaron esta continuación y a quienes lo pidieron, espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>¿Cómo logras entender el curso de la vida cuando esta te golpea constantemente? Es realmente imposible comprender lo que ocurre a tu alrededor cuando todo lo que planeas o quieres hacer sale muy mal y nadie es capaz de ayudarte o tenderte una mano en señal de apoyo. Dicen que el mundo está hecho para personas fuertes, que luchan constantemente y dan la pelea por ser felices como se les antoje, pero ¿qué hay de los débiles, de los que deciden renunciar a todo? De ellos jamás se habla, se les deja en las sombras y a un lado, como si no tuvieran ninguna importancia.<p>

Era por eso que Kurt nunca se había considerado fuerte, porque sentía que este mundo no había sido hecho para él, ya que siempre todo era más difícil, todo era más frío, feo y crudo a su alrededor. Nunca había podido disfrutar plenamente de algo, porque siempre alguien lo necesitaba y le indicaba que él tenía que estar ahí. Si lo veía de esa forma, él era fuerte, de los más fuertes que podrían vivir en este momento, pero él no se consideraba tal, porque a pesar de todo lo que había vivido prefería estar muerto antes que seguir adelante. Era por eso que apenas despertó y sintió como hablaban a su alrededor decidió escuchar, dándose cuenta que alguien le cogía la mano y por otro lado le movían uno de los brazos para conectar unos tubos para la transfusión que escuchó que harían, realmente no quería que se realizara, pero ¿cómo detenerlos? No tenía fuerzas para eso, por lo que lo obligarían, como siempre había sido todo en su vida, así que lo mejor era seguir aparentando que dormía.

-¿Estás listo Blaine?-dijo Carlos seriamente-te puedo sacar máximo un litro de sangre-dijo con la frialdad que le habían dado las dos profesiones que llevaba a cuestas.

-Siempre-dijo con tranquilidad y sin apartar la mirada del castaño que dormía aún.

-Bien pondré…-estaba diciendo Carlos, pero ingresó una enfermera en la habitación.

-Doctor tiene una llamada urgente y…-al ver la cara del moreno simplemente se quedó callada esperando por una respuesta.

-Voy-dijo dejando las cosas a un lado-vuelvo en un par de minutos, no tardo-dijo suavemente y le brindó una mirada seria a Dave, luego salió de ahí y quedaron los tres solos.

-No entiendo nada-dijo Karofsky seriamente-no entiendo por qué tienes que hacer como si estuvieras al borde de la muerte cuando en realidad estás dormido-dijo con frialdad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Blaine sin entender a qué se refería.

-Kurt está despierto y cree que me engaña-dijo molesto y acercándose a la cama-Hummel, abre los ojos en este momento y ni se te ocurra hacer algún otro movimiento, porque sabes que te paralizaré y…

-Justo cuando quería tomar la sangre de Blaine, lástima-dijo suspirando con pesar el ojiazul y sin abrir los ojos, simplemente quedándose en la misma posición, pero Blaine le soltó la mano abruptamente, porque no podía creer que el castaño estaba despierto y hablando.

-Mira, no tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste para parecer casi muerto y ahora estar tan bien-dijo molesto el médico.

-Dave-dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a los dos chicos que estaban junto a él-no me interesa que te molestes, tengo mis técnicas y no tengo por qué revelarlas, tal vez no necesito la sangre y todo fue un pequeño truco que ideamos con Carlos, pero de que estuve al borde de la muerte, lo estuve, eso no lo puedes dudar, tampoco debes desconfiar de nosotros, porque tú mejor que nadie sabe por todo lo que he pasado-dijo todo de una vez y debió cerrar los ojos porque sintió como un mareo lo agitaba y hacia perder el centro de lo que hablaba.

-No es bueno que te alteres-susurró Blaine preocupado al ver lo pálido que se estaba poniendo Kurt, sí, más pálido de lo que ya era.

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que podías preocuparte?-dijo fríamente, realmente no tenía ganas de ser amable y mucho menos demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, porque no sería bien visto que Kurt Hummel se pusiera a llorar, no después de todo lo que había pasado durante esos años, sí, había suficiente para deprimirse, pero no por eso lo haría con esos dos. No cuando quedó completamente solo en los territorios de Sue y cuando sacrificó su libertad para ayudar a Blaine, al niñito rico que le habían vendido, tal vez pronto le diría, porque de una u otra forma el moreno lograba sacarlo de quicio y hacía que cada minuto se pusiera todo más insoportable.

-Kurt yo…-pero no supo qué contestar al ojiazul, porque de la nada se había irritado cuando él se preocupaba-lo siento-susurró y salió del lugar, tal vez lo mejor era largarse de ese sitio y que se las arreglaran solos, después de todo solamente le debía la vida a Kurt, nada que fuera muy importante. Ok, estaba seguro que jamás podría devolverle de ningún modo lo que había hecho por él, ni en esta vida ni en la otra, pero aún así no tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa forma cuando él se estaba preocupando, no debía ser así.

Suspiró cansado y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del hospital, realmente no le interesaba para nada que alguien lo detuviera, aunque cuando miró hacia atrás no vio a nadie corriendo detrás de él intentando evitar que se marchara de ahí. Tal vez era cierto que era inútil y que realmente nadie lo quería lo suficiente como para correr por él ¿por qué pensaba eso? Porque era la verdad.

Sino de qué otra forma se explicaba el que Sebastian ni nadie lo hubiera buscado al momento de desaparecer, de sus padres lo esperaba, pero él aún creía que Sebastian lo amaba, que lo extrañaría o algo similar a eso. Aunque aún recordaba una conversación que escuchó mientras intentaba dormir hace un par de semanas, aún recordaba lo que Puck le había dicho a Santana.

_Flash Back_

_-Cállate, no hables tan alto-decía Puck algo alterado e intentando silenciar a la morena._

_-Si no das respuestas, grito-dijo cruzándose de brazos y aguantando el dolor del agarre del muchacho._

_-Escúchame bien-dijo seriamente Noah._

_-Escucho-susurró sintiendo como era aventada contra el muro y el cuerpo del chico se apoyaba en el suyo._

_-No dirás una sola palabra, porque si Anderson se entera, no vives un día más._

_-Tengo tanto miedo-murmuró con burla, pero sintió como una de las piernas de Puck rozaba su entrepierna y la hacía gemir y temer al mismo tiempo._

_-Eso es nada comparado con lo que pretendo hacer contigo-susurró suavemente-escucha, porque no volveré a repetir-notó el silencio por parte de la morena, lo que lo hizo continuar-Sebastian Smythe nos vendió en un muy buen precio al chiquillo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Es inútil, ya te has dado cuenta, parece más un mueble que otra cosa._

_-Es una persona._

_-Me importan poco sus razones, pero así fue, Sebastian nos vendió a Blaine y ya._

_-¿Sebastian había vendido a alguien más antes?-susurró la morena con cuidado._

_-Eso no es tu problema, los que ha vendido Sebastian es algo que concierne a Kurt, Sue y yo, nadie más, así que ya sabes si alguien se llega a enterar…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordaba muy bien esa conversación, porque le dolía esa verdad, pero también se sentía traicionado por el ojiazul, aunque no debería exigirle nada, no después de que le salvó la vida y ahora había estado al borde de la muerte, no tenía derecho de recriminar, pero aún así le dolía.

Aunque por otra parte estaba Sebastian, el chico al que amaba y el que también lo había apuñalado por la espalda ¿quién había actuado peor? Aún no lo tenía claro, pero sabía que no podría confiar en nadie y que lo mejor sería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra si era necesario. Era por eso que había salido del hospital y ahora caminaba por el estacionamiento, trataba de ubicarse y saber por dónde debía ir para llegar a su casa, pero vio como una furgoneta negra se acercaba hasta él y en fracción de segundos vio a dos hombres bajando y obligándolo a subir al vehículo ¿estaba pasando todo nuevamente?

Intentó golpearlos, pero no logró mover sus brazos ni piernas a tiempo, ya que lo sostuvieron de ellas y lo pusieron dentro de la camioneta, la que ya estaba en movimiento al minuto de ingresar, cuando quiso ver quiénes lo estaban rodeando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no logró saber nada más.

-¡Blaine!-gritó David corriendo tras la furgoneta que arrancaba a toda velocidad. Había ido al estacionamiento buscándolo y se encontraba con que lo estaban raptando y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo-¡No!-gritó desesperado y sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, ya que en pocos segundos le había perdido la pista al vehículo y no había nadie más que hubiese visto lo ocurrido.

Y lo peor del caso es que Kurt lo había enviado a buscar al moreno para que hablaran y se aclarara todo de una vez por todas, ya que las cosas estaban demasiado enredadas y eso hacía de todo más complicado y difícil de solucionar. Era por eso que el ojiazul estaba decidido a contarle la verdad del secuestro y todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, pero no contaba con que alguien lo secuestraría nuevamente y le arrebataría la oportunidad de arreglar todo lo sucedido en ese último tiempo.

No sabía qué hacer, porque el castaño contaba con que llevaría a Blaine hasta el hospital, tal vez se tardaría unos minutos, pero lograría llevarlo y luego de unas horas todo estaría bien y como si nada hubiese ocurrido en todo ese tiempo en que habían estado bajo el mando de Sue. Eso era lo que debía ocurrir, pero no, estaba pasando todo lo contrario y las cosas se complicaban cada vez más.

Fue por eso que se sentía derrotado, por lo que regresó al interior del hospital, con la frustración e incertidumbre de lo que le podría decir Kurt. No se atrevía a ir más despacio que corriendo, porque era un asunto de suma urgencia en el que no podían vincular a la policía, ya que ellos podrían llevárselos presos por todos los delitos cometidos en el último tiempo, ya que tendría que contar la verdad de lo ocurrido hasta ese día.

Cuando logró llegar a la habitación del castaño respiró profundamente y decidió abrir la puerta lo más tranquilo posible y mirar a Kurt con su mejor cara, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo en la habitación donde lo había dejado. Se estaba desesperando al no verlo al instante y fue por eso que miró a todas partes buscando indicios de pelea o alguien que se lo hubiese llevado, porque según sabía el ojiazul no debía hacerse algún examen y mucho menos se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente, aunque con lo débil que estaba era muy difícil que se pudiera defender o intentara correr para pedir ayuda.

Por lo que salió de la habitación y comenzó a correr por los pasillos en busca del guardaespaldas y médico que los ayudara durante tanto tiempo. Tenía que encontrar a Carlos, porque era muy extraño que justo cuando Kurt despertaba y se encontraba con Blaine, ambos desaparecieran. Siguió mirando por el pasillo y revisando algunas habitaciones hasta que llegó a la recepción donde preguntó por el médico, le dijeron que se encontraba en la farmacia del hospital. Agradeció y corrió al lugar indicado, ahí lo encontró esperando algunos medicamentos.

-Carlos-dijo temblando y mirando al hombre seriamente, se sentía agitado y asustado por lo que pudiera ocurrir con Kurt.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo mirándolo extrañado y recibiendo algunos frascos con medicina para guardarlos en sus bolsillos. Se veía calmado y serio como tantas veces lo había notado.

-Acaban de secuestrar a Blaine y Kurt no está en su habitación-dijo seriamente y notando como Carlos no se inmutaba y simplemente seguía su camino. Lo siguió y notó que demoraba en darle alguna respuesta tranquilizadora o lo que fuera, lo que le parecía extraño y no lo ayudaba a calmarse, sino que lo desesperaba cada vez más.

-Tendré que avisar que ya hay una habitación disponible-dijo suavemente y dejando sus manos en los bolsillos, no miraba a David y tampoco detenía su andar, se veía tranquilo y sin mayor nerviosismo.

-¡Acaso no entiendes!-gritó David y lo sujetó por un brazo furioso, no podía entender cómo se quedaba tan tranquilo, mientras él no podía dejar de pensar que el castaño podía estar sufriendo y nuevamente en manos de Sue. Con eso sujetó con mayor fuerza el brazo de Carlos y lo obligó a mirarlo-Kurt y Blaine no están-dijo con su voz un tono más ronca y dura-no entiendes que se los llevaron y que probablemente Sue los tiene ahora.

Carlos no dijo mayor palabra y solo se soltó del agarre, lo cual miró con extrañeza Karofsky. Por lo que el médico sonrío suavemente y respiró con fuerza para luego mirarlo con la mayor tranquilidad que podía.

-Sé que no están y entiendo la situación, no es para desesperarse-dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa algo tétrica a ojos del otro médico-pero no por alterarte los ayudarás o sabrás dónde están. Porque Kurt no pudo haber bajado por la ventana y Blaine…-intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por David.

-Yo vi como se lo llevaban en una furgoneta negra y no pude hacer nada. Volví para avisarle a Kurt y ahí fue cuando no lo encontré y…-decía de forma atropellada y con total desesperación.

-¿Revisaste en el baño?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo molesto-¿revisaste si Kurt estaba en el baño?-insistió y sintió como ese hombre lo hacía perder el tiempo todo por no ser más meticuloso a la hora de buscar.

-Él apenas se podía…

-Kurt si puede ir al baño solo, seguramente está ahí y tú estás exagerando toda la situación-dijo con clara molestia-eres un idiota al no revisar bien, Kurt seguramente está ahí y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-¿No te importa Blaine?-dijo sorprendido y retrocediendo unos pasos, algo en Carlos lo estaba inquietando, porque algo le decía que lo peor estaba por pasar y que lo mejor era no confiar en él. Al parecer las cosas se podían poner peor de lo que ya estaban en ese minuto.

-No voy a arriesgar a Kurt, no ahora que está recuperándose, no cuando puede volver a tener la misma vida de antes y ser feliz. Nunca nadie le dio la oportunidad de estar tranquilo, y ahora que puede hacerlo no podemos molestarlo-decía con total seriedad y suspirando con tranquilidad- Dejaremos pasar un tiempo más y luego podrá hacer lo que quiera sin temer que Sue o alguien más lo busque. Ya que no dejarán de buscarlo hasta darlo por muerto, porque estoy seguro de que no se fían de que me haya llevado el cuerpo con tranquilidad sin haber intentado algo.

-Eso en el supuesto que…-David abrió los ojos de sobremanera y comenzó a comprender-solo pueden saber que está vivo porque tú les dijiste ¡Nadie más sabía!-dijo asustado.

-Eres lento para comprender, pero veo que al fin llegaste hasta el final del túnel y el meollo del asunto, es increíble lo sencillo que resultó engañarlos.

-Kurt no sabe…-intentó decir, pero de inmediato una imagen volvió a su mente-¡¿Qué hiciste con Blaine?!-gritó asustado y comenzando a retroceder.

-Necesitaba que alguien tomara el lugar de Kurt, que alguien fuera lo que Kurt alguna vez fue. Sue lo instruirá bien en todo lo que tiene que hacer. Así que no te preocupes, él estará bien y…

-Estás enfermo-susurró para comenzar a correr a la habitación donde se encontraba Kurt, cuando logró llegar lo vio acostándose en la cama y se veía más pálido que antes. Cerró la puerta y luego se le acercó apresurado.

-¿Y Blaine?-murmuró mirándolo con extrañeza y viendo lo agitado que estaba Karofsky.

-Lo secuestraron en el estacionamiento-dijo de una vez-y nosotros debemos salir de aquí, Carlos no es de fiar-dijo acercándose y quitándose su chaqueta para entregársela a Kurt, necesitaba abrigarse para irse de allí.

-¿Qué?-dijo levantándose y mirando a Karofsky sin poder creer lo que ocurría-él estaba aquí y…-se veía agitado y sin comprender totalmente lo que estaba pasando ahí-es mi culpa, si no lo hubiera apartado él no se habría ido y…-no terminaba de comprender ni procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y mucho menos lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-No te culpes, habría ocurrido de todas formas-dijo Carlos ingresando al lugar, la puerta solo estaba cerrada, pero la llave la tenía él-solo debes pensar que tú estás bien y ese chiquillo ahora está devolviéndote el favor que le hiciste, tú arriesgaste la vida por él, ahora él da la suya para que tú seas completamente libre y feliz, ahora podrás hacer tu vida sin problemas y sin miedo a que Sue esté detrás de ti intentando capturarte. Lo que hoy ocurrió fue un intercambio, algo a lo que Puck y Sam están completamente acostumbrados, tú mismo me dijiste, por eso fueron ellos los que venían en la furgoneta y deben de estar llegando donde está Sue. En unas horas más comenzará la instrucción ¿recuerdas esos días Kurt? Cuando fuiste instruido y no había nadie que quisiera cambiar su lugar por ti, cuando todos te miraban con desprecio por lo que estabas haciendo, pero no sabían que si no hacías eso tu vida corría peligro.

-¿Qué?-dijo el castaño aterrado. No quería ni recordar los momentos en que él permaneció bajo las ordenes de Sue, cuando lo que ella decía se hacía, cuando nada importaba más que lo que esa mujer exigiera y eso lo aterraba, porque él sabía lo que era estar en la penumbra de una habitación donde habían manos más agiles que las tuyas, tocando y haciéndole sentir excitación cuando él estaba completamente aterrado. El tener que sentir lo que no quería y ver como otros morían por no hacer caso o recibir los golpes, esos mismos que casi lo matan si no fuera por Carlos, quien ahora sometía a alguien más a ese mismo calvario.

Su guardaespaldas y amigo lo había visto pasar por ese aterrador lugar, lo ayudó y escuchó cuantas veces lo necesitó y ahora estaba sometiendo a alguien más a ese sitio. No podía creer que la persona en la que más confiaba le estuviera haciendo algo como eso-Blaine…-susurró intentando entender todo. De un momento a otro el pasado y el presente se unían y él sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, como las peores imágenes volvían a su cabeza, pero en todas incluía a la única persona que no podía dejar de amar, a pesar del tiempo, de los años, de los sucesos y todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que provocar, ver y padecer, a pesar de todo. Lo amaba, eso era lo más claro que estaba en su mente.

-Amo a Blaine, no puedes hacerle esto-murmuró quedamente y luego sintió como su pecho ardía y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, queriendo salir y haciéndolo sentir horriblemente mal por lo que podría enfrentar el moreno de ahora en adelante- ¡Sabías lo que yo siento por él! Siempre lo has sabido-dijo descontrolado e intentando ponerse de pie- no tenías por qué someterlo a eso, te dije cientos de veces que Blaine era la persona que más me importaba, a pesar del pasado, él lo es todo- pero estaba más débil de lo que pensó, por lo que David lo sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo o a la cama cuando intentó ponerse en pie.

En los brazos de Karofsky se sentía seguro, pero no amado y tampoco lo amaba, le daba la seguridad necesaria para levantarse y seguir adelante, pero él no era la persona que necesitaba en esos momentos ni la que quería para su futuro, realmente necesitaba saber dónde habían metido a Blaine y sacarlo de ahí antes de que fuera tarde y tuviera que padecer lo mismo que él, eso si es que salía vivo, porque él mejor que nadie conocía los sufrimientos a los que podía hacer llegar Sue Sylvester.

-Desde siempre he sabido que querías a Anderson cerca de ti, por algo me hiciste hablar con Smythe para saber si lo vendía en un buen precio para que lo tuvieras solo para ti, en la soledad y oscuridad de tu habitación, enredado en las sábanas de tu cama, esperando por ti todas las noches. Sabía eso. Pero tú no pudiste aprovecharlo, porque todos hicieron las cosas mal. Recuerdo que ese día Smythe debía dejarlo solo en casa y lo harían parecer como un homicidio, donde nada se pudo hacer, pero Blaine escapó y antes de poder hacer todo bien lo debieron tomar en medio de la calle, luego estaba tan asustado que no pudiste hacerlo tuyo como tantas veces juraste, dijiste que tenías sida, que estabas enfermo, todo con tal de que Blaine no se acercara ¿eso fue arrepentimiento? No me digas que puedes llegar a sentir eso ¡Casi fue tuyo! Lo desaprovechaste y ahora lo vendí a un mejor postor, a alguien que sí lo aprovechará bien, Sue me pagó bien para hacer las cosas como correspondían.

-¿Qué?-murmuraron ambos sin comprender del todo.

-Tenía que llevarle a Blaine, a ti te da por muerto. Nadie sabe qué estás vivo, o eso es lo que al menos yo espero, que nadie se entere que sigues respirando, es por eso que no puedes irte de aquí , tendrás que pasar un tiempo encerrado hasta que al fin todos crean tu muerte y podrás volver a la vida, pero habrá pasado tanto tiempo que Blaine será quien les importe y no tú, es perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa que realmente dejó helado a David y Kurt, quienes no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ya que era injusto todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Eres un hipócrita, nos hiciste creer que estabas de nuestro lado, que nos ayudarías y…-decía David sosteniendo a Kurt e intentando avanzar junto a él. No comprendía del todo lo que debía pasar a continuación, porque ese mundo no le era tan familiar, ya que no por utilizar los _servicios_ del ojiazul podía darse por absoluto conocedor en lo que pasaba en su vida.

-No soy hipócrita, solo hago justicia donde nadie se atreve a hacerla-dijo fríamente y avanzando hasta ellos-ahora sal de mi camino y deja a Kurt donde estaba, él se quedará hasta recuperarse y hasta que su vida no corra peligro, solo conmigo estará bien, porque hasta tú lo hiciste padecer-dijo seriamente y sacando una jeringa de su delantal, la cual clavó en el brazo de David, quien cogió a Kurt y lo sentó en la cama, pero a los segundos sintió como su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, intentó avanzar unos pasos, pero inevitablemente cayó al suelo dormido.

-¡Qué hiciste!-gritó el ojiazul desesperado y moviéndose hasta donde estaba Karofsky-David, despierta, por favor-decía con la desesperación marcando sus palabras y moviendo al médico-Dave, Dave-insistía, pero no había mayor respuesta. Estaba completamente sedado y eso lo desesperaba aún más.

-Kurt, lo mejor es esto-decía Carlos junto al castaño-ven, no debes alterarte-dijo sujetándolo por los hombros y moviéndolo hasta la cama para que se acostara-tienes que estar tranquilo, no sabes lo que puede ocurrir ahora, por eso tienes que descansar y estar fuerte para lo que sea ¿bueno?

-¡No!-gritó desesperado e intentando soltarse del agarre del que fuera su guardaespaldas. Pero sintió como lo presionaba aún más.

-¡Quieto!-dijo sujetándolo por el cuello y alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo-haces lo que yo diga, eso no está en cuestionamiento, te callas y obedeces, no puedes hacer nada que no diga yo ¿escuchaste?-dijo furioso y tirándolo sobre la cama.

-Basta-murmuró suavemente y acariciando su cuello, realmente había sido un bruto al tomarlo, y él un tonto al creer que todo estaría bien y que tenía que confiar en Carlos, quien no era de fiar, no como él creía, por eso ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar-¿qué haces?-susurró viendo como cogía a David por las piernas y lo ponía cerca de la puerta.

-Hay que borrar toda la evidencia-dijo con una gran sonrisa, hay que desaparecer todo lo que indique que estuvo aquí e incluso que respiraba cerca de nosotros. No podemos dejar que lo vean-murmuró suavemente y presionó un botón en un muro-pronto vendrán las enfermeras, pero tú no estarás para contar nada.

-Aléjate-dijo viendo como se acercaba con una jeringa en mano-no lo hagas-susurró sintiendo como todo ocurría demasiado rápido-por favor no-susurró notando como Carlos no se detenía.

-Es por tu bien-dijo clavando la aguja en el brazo del castaño y viendo como a los segundos caía totalmente dormido. Las dosis eran más altas de las recomendadas, pero eran las que él necesitaba para realizar todo eso, porque no permitiría que Karofsky o Blaine se entrometieran en la felicidad de Kurt, quien realmente merecía lo mejor que pudiera darle la vida y él se encargaría de proporcionárselo, porque él si lo conocía y jamás lo había hecho sufrir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Paris-loquita: **Kurt ama a Blaine, y eso se notara ahora más que nunca. Kurt es capaz de dar mucho por los que ama y ahora se comprobará totalmente... pero eso no asegura que las cosas vayan bien para él. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo!

**Dani DC: **insisto, cuando digo que algo tendrá menos drama... es poco probable, porque ni yo me creo eso muchas veces, todo puede ser drama drama hasta el final. Me encanta las deducciones y conclusiones que sacas ¿por quién crees que es el nombre del fic? Te daré una pista, es por uno de los dos... pero quién está más roto... por qué es por él y no el otro, espero sepas bien cuál dio el origen a este fic. Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**SmillerKlaine: **Carlos es una perra y... sí, hay más como él por lo que podrás ver, espero te guste lo que sigue =)

**Marierux: **te avisé el viernes y publico el domingo... algo es algo, no? y ahora espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar =) un abrazo!

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**ValeAsencio: **Ahora sabrás qué ocurrió con cada uno y cómo van sucediendo las cosas... realmente se enreda a ratos, pero ahora se ve todo algo más claro y el próximo capítulo aclarará muchas de las situaciones sucedidas en este capítulo, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar!

Lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo, intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo, ya vamos camino al final, aunque costará un poco que todo vaya bien para cada uno de los personajes, pero verán como las cosas van cayendo por su propio peso.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Anixita

**ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

* * *

><p>No tenía idea de qué hora era ni de dónde se encontraba, pero aún sentía su cuerpo adormilado, sobre todo sus músculos, los que no podía mover, por lo que decidió mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta que aún estaba dentro del hospital, pero parecía no ser el mismo en donde había ido a ver a Kurt, parecía ser que Carlos lo había llevado a otro sitio y ahora debía hacer algo para salir de allí.<p>

Se atrevió a hacer un intento para levantarse, pero su pecho fue aplastado por unas fuertes correas que rodeaban sus muñecas, tobillos, rodillas, pecho y estómago. Estaba completamente inmovilizado. La luz era tenue y lo único que lograba captar era el olor del sitio, sentía el aroma ferroso de la sangre, cuando ya está seca y tal vez algo podrida junto a un trozo de piel. No quería ni imaginar lo que podía estar cerca de él, ya que sabía de sobra que Carlos era capaz de todo a esas alturas y el que lo hubiese dejado junto a un animal podrido y luego se lo diera de comer, sinceramente, no le sorprendía, pero a pesar de ser médico estaba completamente asqueado.

-No lo sigas intentando-escuchó una voz salir de las sombras.

-¿Quién es?-murmuró sin reconocer la voz y volviendo a tirar de las correas para soltarse, pero su cuerpo aún no lograba tener la fuerza de siempre.

-Realmente son una amenaza, ustedes los gay son asquerosos-escuchó como alguien decía con repulsión.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño e intentando ver al lugar de donde había salido la voz.

-Lo que escuchaste, dan asco-escuchó como las patas de una silla hacían ruido al raspar el suelo y luego los pasos se acercaban con firmeza hasta donde se encontraba. Pero antes de que pudiera mirar recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, el que lo aturdió por un momento, pero no fue lo suficiente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Quién…!-intentó decir, pero al verlo a la cara tragó duro y sintió como todo le daba vueltas.

-Sorpresa-dijo con burla y una sonrisa en los labios-¿Sorprendido o asustado?-dijo alzando una ceja y volviendo a golpear el rostro del médico.

-No, debí imaginarlo, debí darme cuenta que el cretino que estaba detrás de Carlos, que el idiota que violó a Blaine que…

-¡Cállate!-dijo furioso y propinando otro golpe en el rostro de Karofsky.

-Noah Puckerman, el ser más violento del distrito, cómo no imaginar que eras tú el que estaba detrás de todo esto-dijo sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca y botándola poco a poco al inclinarse a un lado.

-No sé qué era peor, si ver como gastabas tu dinero dándole a Kurt por el culo o ver la cara de felicidad que tenía luego de volver de tu casa, son asquerosos-dijo de forma violenta y golpeando la silla en la que antes se sentara, la que hizo un fuerte estruendo al caer al suelo.

-No…-intentaba hablar, pero sentía su boca hinchada y el sabor de la sangre lo hacía sentir peor.

-No… ¿qué?-dijo burlesco-¿Qué no diga esas cosas?-dijo fieramente y acercándose a la camilla en la que se encontraba amarrado Dave.

-No te detuviste a…-comenzaba a sentirse mareado y no sabía si tendría una oportunidad de salir de ahí, pero sí quería terminar de hablar.

-¿A qué?-dijo comenzando a desesperarse, ya que lo molestaba la tortuosa lentitud con la que hablaba ese tipo ¡Era un poco de sangre! ¡Unos cuantos golpes y él hacía todo un espectáculo de eso!

-No lo pensaste dos veces antes de violar a Blaine-dijo respirando agitadamente y sonriendo al ver el rostro furioso de Puck.

-Ahora sí verás lo que es bueno…-amenazó golpeando un puño contra su mano libre y luego se acercó a la cama dando un buen golpe en el estómago del médico, para así seguir mientras intentaba saciar su rabia con Karofsky.

No podía entender en qué minuto se había dormido o tal vez lo que Carlos le había clavado en el brazo le había hecho efecto, pero ahora se encontraba en ¿una habitación de hotel? No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero ese lugar era más lujoso de lo que jamás imaginó y no quería ni saber a quién pertenecía esa casa, solo quería poder salir de allí y buscar a David y Blaine y… no tenía idea, pero necesitaba buscar una salida y un buen plan para que todo estuviera en orden como… ¿antes? Su vida jamás había estado en orden y el estar con Sue había complicado todo, pero cómo iba a saber que no iba por el camino correcto cuando lo perdió todo siendo tan joven, nunca encajó en ningún sitio y cuando creyó hacerlo se burlaron de él.

Realmente había lugares que jamás extrañaría y entre esos estaba la Academia Dalton y la pocilga en donde había vivido los últimos años después de haber sido _adoptado _por Sue. Eso sí que lo lamentaba, detestaba no haber muerto en el orfanato o no haber sido atropellado en alguna calle cuando las cruzo sin mirar, le habría gustado que Carlos no lo salvara de morir, sino que lo dejara seguir su destino y le permitiera descansar en paz, pero no. No se lo permitió, simplemente lo salvó con ayuda de Karofsky y Anderson, todos ellos culpables de que él siguiera allí.

Pero él no quería buscar culpables, solo quería estar tranquilo por una vez en su vida y con la persona que quería. Si bien en su momento se había sentido enamorado de David Karofsky, se daba cuenta de que con él las cosas jamás serían lo suficientemente perfectas, porque él no era… él no era Blaine Anderson, él no era lo que añoraba todas las noches ni la persona con la que más deseaba estar.

-Vaya vaya…-escuchó como alguien decía desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quién…?-intentó hablar, pero vio como el muchacho que debía de tener su edad se acercaba con un dedo en los labios y haciéndolo guardar silencio.

-No te haré daño-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja-ni loco te haría daño-susurró poniendo una mano en el mentón del chico y acariciando su rostro con cuidado-si no me equivoco eres Kurt Hummel.

-Solo Kurt-dijo fríamente y apartándose del tacto del chico.

-Vaya, solo Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa y sin sentirse ofendido por el rechazo del castaño- es un gusto, pero yo al menos no soy tan delicado como tú y sí puedo acercarme y ser rudo-dijo empujándolo hacia atrás y posicionándose sobre él.

-Suéltame-dijo en un hilo de voz, aterrado por la postura en la que lo tenía, casi no sentía su cuerpo y ahora tenía a ese tipo sobre él, sentía como temblaba.

-Hey-susurró suavemente y bajando su rostro hasta el del ojiazul-tranquilo-murmuró besando sus labios quedamente- tranquilo Kurt-dijo con cuidado y recostándose sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

-Suéltame-volvió a decir y sintió como el muchacho acariciaba su rostro con cuidado.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa-me gusta esto, si quieres podemos tener un poco más de acción-dijo bajando una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Kurt y sujetándolo con fuerza-puedo pegar aún más mi cuerpo al tuyo y si quieres-dijo acercándose a una de las orejas del otro chico-puedo entrar en ti como nunca nadie lo ha hecho-dijo sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo del castaño y luego como se removía bajo él, pero aún no tenía fuerza como para empujarlo.

-Por favor-murmuró con las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos-suéltame-dijo en un hilo de voz e intentando alejarse del cuerpo que estaba sobre él.

-No-dijo suavemente y acomodándose aún mejor sobre el ojiazul-¿sabes quién soy?-dijo moviendo un mechón de la frente de Kurt.

-No me interesa-dijo en un murmullo y pudo entender que no lo soltaría y que él disfrutaba ese juego.

-¿No?-dijo con una sonrisa y mordiendo su labio inferior-soy tu peor pesadilla y puedo hacerte sentir el placer más grande de todos como puedo…-acercó su boca al cuello de Kurt y mordió suavemente, dejando una marca violeta-ser lo peor que conocerás en tu existencia.

-Aléjate-dijo moviendo sus piernas para tratar de quitárselo de encima.

-Veo que quieres empezar con la acción-dijo chocando su cadera contra la del castaño-Sue dijo que eras decidido y te gustaba tomar la iniciativa, pero te diré que a mí me encanta ser el de la acción-dijo sonriendo y sujetando el cuerpo de Kurt con sus piernas mientras que comenzaba a recorrer con las manos cada parte del ojiazul.

-¡Déjame!-gritó aterrado y rogando que hubiera alguien más que pudiera escucharlo.

-No, no te dejaré-dijo suavemente-Sebastian Smythe jamás deja ir a alguien.

-¿Sebastian?-dijo con horror y sintiéndose petrificado.

-Alto-dijo riendo-te vendí a Blaine y ahora recién recuerdas mi rostro y…

-Maldito Suricata-dijo escupiendo en el rostro del castaño e intentando moverse, pero no lo lograba.

-¡Puta!-dijo golpeándolo en el rostro y haciéndolo caer de la cama-¡Eres una puta Hummel!-gritó pateándolo en el suelo y sintiendo como la rabia lo carcomía.

-Te mereces más que eso-dijo Kurt desde el suelo y enfrentándolo, a pesar de saber que no ganaría esa batalla ni en un millón de años.

-Valiente-dijo sonriendo Smythe-muy valiente, veamos si lo eres ahora-dijo cogiéndolo por el cuello y devolviéndolo a la cama.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó empujándolo, pero sintió como unos grilletes sujetaban sus muñecas y él estaba completamente sujeto a la cama-¡Suéltame!-dijo furioso e intentando soltarse, pero eso no sería posible, el acerco de la cama era tan fuerte como el de los grilletes.

-Ahora tendrás tu merecido-dijo arrancando de un tirón la ropa que tenía el castaño y dejándolo completamente desnudo ante él-ya entiendo por qué eres la puta exclusiva-dijo jadeante y tocando el cuerpo del castaño-te haré gemir como lo que eres…

-¡Suéltalo!-ambos escucharon un fuerte grito que venía desde la puerta, pero que no pasaba de ahí.

-¿Trajeron espectadores? ¿Para qué?-dijo Smythe mirando a los chicos que ayudaran en el secuestro de Blaine y que ahora colaboraran con Carlos para tener a esos dos en esa casa.

-Ordenes de Sue-dijo uno de los guardaespaldas que estuvieran al mando de Sue, tenía sujeto por una cadena al cuello, manos y pies a Blaine, quien intentaba moverse, pero no lograba avanzar mucho sin sentir que se ahorcaba.

-Vaya vaya-dijo acercándose a ellos y mirando de cerca al chico que a ratos extrañaba-¡Blaine!-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza-te… no lo siento, no te he extrañado tanto, pero sí puedo apostar que tú si a mí-dijo sonriendo y sujetando la cadena que se pegaba al pecho del moreno para tirar de ella-¿Duele?-dijo mirando la tención que había provocado en el cuerpo del ojimiel-como siempre provoco una reacción en ti ¿no te gusta todo lo que podemos llegar a hacer?-dijo suavemente y acercándose a los labios del joven Anderson.

-¡Déjalo!-gritó Kurt desde la cama e intentando soltarse del agarre que lo mantenía aferrado a los barrotes.

-¿Sobre ti?-dijo sin mirarlo-Blaine es muy ¿cómo decirlo?-dijo con una sonrisa suave-inocente, él no sabrá qué hacer si están juntos en la cama, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿cierto?-dijo girándose y caminando hasta donde estaba Kurt.

-Déjalo-susurró Blaine mirando con impotencia como el ojiazul estaba a merced de Sebastian.

-Oblígame-dijo retadoramente y mirando al moreno como trataba de moverse, pero la cadena seguía haciéndole daño.

-¡Déjalo!-gritó con desesperación el ojimiel al notar como Smythe comenzaba a desnudarse.

-Insisto-susurró quitándose completamente la camisa blanca-oblígame-dijo con suavidad y acercando sus labios al torso desnudo de Kurt- si quieres estar tú en mi lugar, oblígame Anderson, así como yo te obligué tantas veces ¿recuerdas?-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como inmediatamente se paralizaba el moreno-creo que di en el clavo- dijo con una sonrisa y haciéndole una seña a los guardaespaldas para que lo soltaran.

-Basta-susurró Blaine moviéndose con dificultad aún.

-Suéltenlo-ordenó a los guardias, quienes lucían notablemente sorprendidos y sin creer lo que se les estaba exigiendo en ese momento-¡Qué lo suelten!-gritó furioso y sin despegar su mirada de Blaine, quien pudo respirar con alivio cuando sintió como las cadenas caían al suelo y al fin estaba libre.

-No-murmuró Kurt-¡Blaine corre!-gritó con fuerza, pero vio como era retenido por los guardaespaldas.

-Te mueves y Kurt no sale vivo de aquí-dijo Sebastian desde la cama y haciendo un nuevo gesto para que los guardaespaldas dejaran la habitación, así podrían quedar completamente solos.

-Maldito-susurró Blaine empuñando sus manos.

-No me creerás tan maldito cuando vengas para acá-dijo palmeando un costado de la cama, mientras Kurt seguía intentando deshacerse de los grilletes que lo sujetaban, pero le era imposible, estaba a merced de Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine caminó hasta donde se encontraban ambos chicos y sintió como el más alto quitaba sus ropas y lo desnudaba rápidamente, él no opuso resistencia, porque de no obedecer seguramente pagaría Kurt.

-Me encanta que seas así de sumiso-susurró con seguridad, mordiendo su labio inferior y bajando su mano derecha por el cuerpo de Blaine-extrañaba estos músculos que gritaban por mi cada vez que te penetraba ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo sin pudor, pero sintiendo como la mirada de Kurt podría matarlo en ese instante.

-Déjalo-murmuró el pelinegro en un murmullo y sintiendo escalofríos por el tacto del castaño.

-No lo haré, lo sabes-susurró con una sonrisa y viendo como Blaine temblaba sentado en esa cama-quisiera hacer algo, claro si me lo permiten-dijo sonriendo.

-Deja ir a Blaine y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-dijo Kurt con determinación.

-No te cansas de ser la puta-dijo con una sonrisa-recuerdo que una vez recurrí a tus servicios en mi casa, ya que mi incompetente novio no quiso prestar su culo esa noche-dijo mojando sus labios con su lengua-realmente eres buenísimo en la cama, Hummel.

-No me llames así-susurró molesto.

-Pero cómo olvidar lo que ocurrió esa noche ¿no, Kurt?-dijo sonriendo y sentándose sobre las piernas del ojimiel, quien no podía hacer mayores movimientos-¿no te contaron, Blaine?-dijo recostando al moreno sobre la cama y sintiendo como el miembro del moreno rozaba su pantalón-Esa noche fue increíble, inolvidable a decir verdad, debes probar el culo de este chico, es delicioso-dijo sonriente y notando como Blaine temblaba bajo él-pero claro, olvidaba lo que ocurrió después ¿Lo recuerdas, Kurt?-dijo sonriente y empezando a rozar el miembro del moreno con su pantalón, dándose cuenta que se estaba excitando-esa noche, Kurt vio una foto tuya en la mesita de noche de mi habitación y luego preguntó si estabas en venta.

-¿Qué?-dijo Blaine paralizado y dejando de sentir el roce con Sebastian, giró a mirar a Kurt, quien lo miraba pálido y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Le dije que eras mi novio y por tanto de mi propiedad, dijo que todos teníamos un precio, cuál era el tuyo y como yo quería deshacerme de ti, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y todo pareció un secuestro-dijo con una gran sonrisa y quitándose los pantalones para disfrutar mayormente lo que sentía sobre Blaine.

-¿Me vendiste?-murmuró quedamente y sin apartar su mirada del ojiazul-tú me compraste-dijo a Kurt en un hilo de voz.

-Ya, no seas tan dramático Blaine, sí solo fue una transacción de dinero, ahora estamos todos juntos en mi cama, así que no hay problemas-dijo sonriendo y notando como Kurt había dejado de forcejear por soltarse.

-Déjalo ir-susurró el castaño mirando a otra parte-no podrá disfrutar como nosotros-dijo seriamente.

-¿No quieres jugar con su culo unos minutos? Te aseguro que es bastante entretenido escucharlo gemir y tenerlo mordiendo la almohada cada vez que entras hasta el fondo-dijo llevando una mano al miembro del moreno y comenzando a acariciarlo.

-Ja, no me hagas reír- dijo Kurt lo suficientemente divertido como para que Blaine quedara sorprendido y asustado por lo que ocurría-intenté que tuviéramos sexo y se detuvo ¿sabes por qué? Porque dije que tenía SIDA ¿puedes creer lo tonto que es? Jamás me dejaría infectar y él cree que sí. Realmente no entiendo cómo lo tuviste de novio Seb, es un idiota-dijo sorprendiendo aún más al moreno.

-Punto para ti, Kurt-dijo pensativo y separándose del moreno-creo que tienes razón, no participará, pero tampoco se irá. Lo dejaremos a un lado y nosotros disfrutaremos de la acción-dijo quitándole los grilletes a Kurt y tomando a Blaine y sentándolo en un sillón que estaba a unos metros y ahí lo dejó amarrado.

El ojiazul solo observó al moreno, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sí debía ser sincero él tampoco creía todo eso, pero tenían que intentar salir de ahí, aunque sea Blaine debía intentarlo, porque él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y no se opondría si es que eso podía salvar al ojimiel.

-¿Listo o necesitas algo, cariño?-dijo Sebastian sentado junto a él.

-Sí, comenzar, eso necesito-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzando a coquetear con el joven Smythe, quien estaba extasiado con todo lo que ocurría delante de él.

-No entiendo como no te tuve desde antes en mi cama, todo lo que nos hemos perdido-dijo con una sonrisa y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras acercaba su cuerpo al del castaño.

-Ajá, es mucho el tiempo perdido-susurró pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Sebastian y lo atrajo más a él para besarlo y comenzar a rozar su cuerpo con el suyo-¿Te gusta así?-murmuró con suavidad Kurt y solo recibió un gemido como respuesta. Sentía como el roce del miembro de Smythe comenzaba a excitarlo y por tanto gemía aún más.

-Me gusta esto-murmuró Sebastian con una sonrisa-me gusta que haya alguien observando-decía bajando por el cuello del castaño y dejando marcas en su piel mientras se masturbaba contra el cuerpo debajo de él.

-No me hagas esperar más-dijo pegándose más a él-clávate en mí-gimió en su oído y sin apartar su mirada de Blaine quien los observaba y no se movía.

-Estás ansioso, yo también, hace mucho que necesitaba esto-dijo volteándolo de una vez y abriendo con sus manos el culo del ojiazul, quien gimió más fuerte al sentir uno de los dedos de Smythe dentro de su culo-eso es lo bueno de ti, eres tan puta que no necesito prepararte demasiado para que tu culo esté listo para mí.

-Entra-murmuró excitado y levantando el trasero para que de una vez entrara en él.

-Sabía que yo no podía ser el único ansioso aquí, veo que disfrutaste la última vez que estuvimos juntos, realmente te gustó.

-Nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien, realmente eres maravilloso-en ese instante escuchó como la puerta se abría y gimió sonoramente.

-Aún no hago mucho y ya te tengo gimiendo como puta-dijo saboreando sus labios mientras su miembro se encontraba en la entrada del trasero de Kurt.

-Entra, por favor-gemía desesperado y tirando el trasero hacía atrás-por favor ¡hazlo!-dijo mirando a Blaine, quien seguía paralizado en su lugar, pero sin darse cuenta lo que realmente estaba por suceder.

-Así será-dijo entrando de un golpe en Kurt y clavándose completamente en su trasero, a lo que el castaño solo enterró su rostro en la almohada y comenzó a sentir las fuertes envestidas por parte del otro chico, quien gemía a la par de él y comenzaba a masturbar su miembro con fuerza, lo que al mismo tiempo lo dañaba y excitaba más.

-Sigue, por favor, sigue-decía agitado y alzando más su trasero, gemía cada vez más alto y agudo, sentía el sudor bajar por su piel y la mano suave de Sebastian masturbándolo mientras gemía descontrolado.

-Hummel, te adoro-dijo de una vez el joven Smythe, a lo que todos los que se encontraban en la habitación quedaron paralizados, pero fueron solo unos segundos los que tardó Kurt en reaccionar y se soltó un poco del agarre de Sebastian para dejarlo de espaldas en la cama y ahora ser él quien tuviera el control de la situación, volvió a ingresar la erección de Sebastian en su culo y comenzó a subir y bajar, montándose sobre él y gimiendo cada vez más.

-Me encantas-gimió Kurt sintiendo el roce de su miembro contra el estómago de Smythe, quien lo había cogido por la cadera y lo hacía enterrarse más fuerte. Seguía saltando sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian mientras gemía lo más fuerte que podía, tenía que lograr distraerlo lo suficiente para ayudar a Blaine.

-Me voy, voy a…-gimió fuertemente Smythe y Kurt pudo sentir como el semen del castaño lo llenaba completamente, a los segundos el derramó lo suyo sobre el estómago del ojiverde y se derrumbó sobre él-eres… eres maravilloso-decía agitado y abrazándose a Kurt con fuerza-realmente maravilloso, quédate aquí-susurró sin sacar su miembro del interior del ojiazul.

-No me iré a ningún lado-murmuró acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor-me quedaré contigo siempre que tú quieras-dijo besando suavemente los labios del castaño.

-Lo sé, estoy seguro de que así será-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzando a quedarse dormido.

-Así será-murmuró abrazándolo y mirando a un costado, Blaine se había ido y no había dejado ni rastro de su presencia allí, era lo mejor y agradecía a quien fue por él, porque no imaginaba que eso fuera de otro modo. Solo esperaba que lo dejara a resguardo y nadie más pudiera llevárselo.

-Ven-susurró Sebastian saliendo del interior de Kurt y acomodándolo a su lado para luego taparlo con el cubrecamas-descansemos-murmuró olvidándose completamente del mundo. A lo que el ojiazul obedeció y sintió como todo podría salir horriblemente mal desde ese momento, pero no le tomó mayor importancia, ya que en unas horas más vería qué hacer, porque ese no era el momento para preocuparse por Blaine o por algo más, ya que quien más peligro corría era él entre los brazos de Sebastian Smythe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Marierux: **gracias! Sinceramente ya no sabrás qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, porque el final que tengo pensado no es muy obvio, aún, ya en los próximos capítulos podrás deducirlo en algo. Gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo =)

**ValeAsencio: **Me parece fantástico que no hubieses olvidado a Sebastian! Ahora tiene más protagonismo =) Ahora entenderás con quién está Sebastian, y si Blaine logró escapar o no... ahora se debelan un poco más las cosas y sí, Blaine es muy sumiso xD Gracias por leer y comentar!

**SmillerKlaine: **muchas gracias por tus palabras, no he abandonado mis fics y no lo haré. Los terminaré y ahí puede que escriba más o que opte por retirarme de escribir, pero eso lo veré cuando acabe de escribir todas las historias que tengo aquí. Si escribes algo envíame el link de tu fic para leerlo =) Ahora tienes la actualización de este fic, muchas gracias por comentar y leer! un abrazo =)

**Gabriela Cruz: **intento no tardar en subir, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. Yo creo que deben quedar unos tres capítulos más... no creo que más que eso. Un abrazo y gracias por leer =)

**Paris-loquita: **Ahora no sé qué te parecerá Sebastian ni qué pensarás de Kurt. Es bueno saber que me vuelves a leer, muchas gracias! Espero te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien! Un abrazo =)

**07DaniDC: **¿Realmente sabes quién es la muñeca rota aquí? Dime quién crees que es... y te diré si aciertas o no. Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Candy Criss: **Tanto tiempo sin leer un comentario tuyo! Extraño conversar contigo =) Todas tus dudas se resolverán ahora, este fic despejará todas esas dudas y probablemente te deje una duda al final... espero te guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar! un gran abrazo, espero estés muy bien!

Ahora sí no me demoré tanto en actualizar, y aquí nuevamente verán como se crean bandos en parte de un lado u otro y que los que antes parecían enemigos se unen para un solo fin y que al final del capítulo hay una incógnita que nadie sabe resolver aún. Espero les guste lo que sigue y como van las cosas... porque le quedan pocos capítulos a este fic e intentaré subirlos pronto.

Gracias por leer.

Anixita

* * *

><p>A penas podía abrir los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y se sentía más cansado que otras veces, sintió unas piernas rodeando las suyas y una respiración sobre su nuca. Un pecho lampiño rozando su rostro y unas manos que firmemente lo tenían sujeto por las caderas ¿dónde estaba? Por un momento se resignó a volver a acomodarse y quedarse allí, abrigado y tibio, escapando completamente al frío que seguramente hacía fuera. Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo cuando recordó todo de forma abrupta.<p>

Se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba y ahí estaba Sebastian Smythe, vulnerable como nunca más lo vería y totalmente unido a él en un abrazo estrecho, tenía que salir de ahí ahora. Porque una parte de él, la más humano y única que le quedaba, sentía compasión y cierta ternura por ese chico. Pero su lado racional le decía que lo peor que podría hacer era pensar así.

-Voy al baño-susurró suavemente y besó la mejilla del castaño mientras se separaba. Sebastian se movió hacía un lado y luego se volvió a acomodar. Kurt había quedado completamente libre y ahora buscaba su ropa. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no había rastro de esta. Por lo que buscó en un ropero que estaba en la habitación y encontró ropa de Smythe, se la colocó y le quedaba a la perfección, incluso los zapatos eran de su talla, pero nada de ahí era de su gusto.

Sin pensarlo mucho más respiró hondo y observó a su alrededor, ahí estaba el castaño durmiendo y él escapando vilmente, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, Sebastian era el malo de todo eso, porque de algún modo Carlos y Sue estaban aliados con él, pero ya tendría tiempo para entender de qué modo todos ellos se habían unido y le habían hecho la vida imposible hasta el punto de querer desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Miró por última vez y se acercó a la puerta, intentó girar la manilla, pero estaba cerrado, por lo que hizo un nuevo intento y nada, luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no habían ventanas para escapar ¿por dónde se iría? Pero sus pensamientos no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para ver unas llaves colgadas junto a la puerta, las usó para abrir y su suerte estaba cambiando, le sirvieron y se las llevó consigo. A penas salió del lugar, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sebastian y abrió los ojos, giró y tomó el teléfono que estaba junto a su cama.

-Querida, está todo en su lugar. Kurt acaba de salir, puedes encontrarlo en la entrada. Blaine se fue anoche con Santana y Quinn, David sigue estando con Puck ¿algo que esté olvidando?- dijo suavemente y sin dejar de sonreír, todo estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado.

_-Te olvidas de Carlos ¿o realmente crees que está de nuestra parte?-dijo la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea._

-Él es controlable, nada que…

-_Nada que temer, claro, por eso estamos donde estamos. Lo mismo dijiste de Blaine y gracias a eso perdí al mejor de mis chicos, y a varios más. Porque esas chicas eran tan buenas como Kurt y sí que traían ganancias-decía seriamente, y sin mayor emoción._

-¿Me dirás ahora que no confías en los tuyos?-dijo levantándose y notando que su ropa había quedado depositada en un solo lugar, que no había ido a parar a cualquier sitio de la habitación. Al parecer cada día adquiría una nueva capacidad de desvestirse antes del sexo, sonrío ante esa idea.

_-Sé que hace dos minutos que dejaste de escuchar lo que decía, por eso comencé a contarte como grabé tu ritual de apareamiento y frustración sexual con Anderson y Hummel-dijo con una sonrisa._

-¿Qué?-murmuró poniéndose repentinamente pálido.

_-Como escuchaste, Smythe. Si no me traes de vuelta a Hummel, Carlos, Santana, Quinn y Anderson, te puedes dar por sepultado, porque le daré esta grabación a la policía y…_

-Entonces, tú también quedas al descubierto.

_-¡No me hagas reír!-dijo con burla y sonriendo abiertamente, aunque el castaño no la pudiera ver-esos policías son mis mejores clientes y son los que más solicitan los servicios de Hummel y ver caer a un pez nuevo y con tanto dinero como tú, les viene muy bien. Date cuenta de algo, Smythe, yo controlo todo esto, nadie puede dar por sentado su lugar, nadie. _

-Entonces, puedes darme de baja de tus planes, porque yo trabajo para mi conveniencia y de preferencia solo.

_-No sé si te sentará bien el color naranjo de la cárcel, pero podemos…_

-Basta de chantajes, ganaré esta partida, Sylvester, así que date por derrotada-dijo cortando la llamada y comenzando a vestirse rápidamente, tenía que ir tras Kurt y Blaine, no podía dejarlos libres y tendría que asegurar que Puckerman tuviera a Karofsky y no lo hubiese dejado ir.

De un momento a otro sintió una vibración en su pantalón y cogió nuevamente el teléfono, ahí había un mensaje de Sue:_ ¿Sabes dónde está Carlos?_

No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero tampoco se lo haría saber, ya que estaba seguro de que pronto se verían las caras y así sería mejor. Aunque no tenía idea de si era de confiar o el guardaespaldas realmente se había vuelto un traidor como le dijera Sue desde un inicio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero sí estaba seguro de algo, que al escapar necesitaría un buen médico y unas largas vacaciones, porque todas las locuras que había pasado en el último tiempo sumado a los golpes reiterados que había sufrido de parte de Puckerman eran demasiado, eso sin contar el desprecio hacía su sexualidad y todo lo que era. Ya que el que le dijera marica era poco, porque el moreno había utilizado todos los insultos que conocía para denigrarlo durante horas.

Y cuando había insinuado que él renegaba de su propia sexualidad al insultarlo de ese modo y para más le había dicho todo lo que sabía de sus encuentros con Kurt y que le encantaba follar con el castaño, fue golpeado tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos. Cuando despertó se aventuró a preguntar nuevamente por qué tenía sexo con el ojiazul si no era gay. Ante eso recibió un escupo en la cara, con lo que le quedó claro que Puck no se aceptaba y lo que era peor, seguía negando lo que realmente era capaz de sentir por alguien más.

En más de una ocasión escuchó sonar el teléfono del chico del mohicano que contestaba quedamente, nunca fue capaz de alzar la voz o ser libre de decir lo que quisiera, era como si esa mujer tuviera absoluto control en ese lugar, incluso cuando Puck le inyectó una extraña sustancia, creyó que moriría, porque había sido tan alta la dosis que le costaba respirar y de un segundo a otro se quedó dormido.

Por eso fue que cuando volvió a despertar y delante de él vio a un chico alto y de cabello castaño se asustó ¿Ese era Sebastian Smythe? Ellos no se conocían, pero le habían hablado tanto del cómplice de Sue que no le cabía duda que ese chico delgado y con cara de molestia debía de ser el gran Smythe. El que había hecho padecer a Blaine y que ahora lo miraba furioso.

-No intentes moverte-le dijo suavemente y quitando su pose de molestia y seriedad, se acercó a él y le quitó las correas que ataban sus manos y pies, para luego desatar la que le pasaba por el abdomen.

No quiso hacer mayor gesto ni movimiento, algo le decía que si Sebastian se encontraba ahí y Puck se había ido era porque algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir, si es que no había pasado ya. Por eso respiraba con algo de dificultad y sentía que a cada instante las cosas se tensaban mucho más.

-Dudo mucho que te quieras quedar aquí todo el día, aunque mi casa es cómoda y siendo este el subterráneo es bastante acogedor como has podido ver-dijo suavemente y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara de esa camilla-te dejaré algo claro, Karofsky, no soy malo. Bueno, no tanto como lo parezco, soporté durante mucho tiempo a Anderson y luego lo vendí a Hummel ¿crees que alguien malvado haría algo así?

-Alguien bastante ruin, sí-dijo molesto y sentándose en la camilla mientras intentaba que todo dejara de dar vueltas.

-Veo que estás molesto, no me importa-dijo girándose y cogiendo un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué es eso?-susurró mirando el contenido algo turbio del líquido.

-Veneno-dijo con una sonrisa y se lo acercó.

-¿Y te tengo que creer?-dijo alzando una ceja e intentando enfocar su vista en algo más.

-No, por eso digo que es veneno, porque sé que aunque esa sea la verdad no me vas a creer, pero de todas formas te voy a obligar a beberlo-dijo sonriente y poniendo el vaso a escasos centímetros del rostro de David.

-Estás loco-murmuró intentando alejarse.

-Si lo estuviera iría detrás de Sue y no estaría parloteando contigo. Pero como vez aún me queda algo de cerebro para saber dónde no debo ir.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo cogiendo el vaso al entender que no le quedaba de otra que obedecer a lo que quisiera Sebastian.

-Agua con azúcar, hará que el mareo se vaya, ya que el problema aquí es la sustancia que te inyectó Puckerman.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Cámaras, esas cosas que hay ahí son cámaras y tengo manejo de todas ellas desde mi habitación.

-Qué cómodo-susurró antes de beberse de un golpe el líquido.

-Siempre soy muy cómodo-susurró mirándolo con curiosidad-dime por qué te lo bebes de un golpe y por qué me crees que no es veneno.

-Sé que de una u otra forma no saldré vivo de aquí, a menos que tú lo quieras, así que esto adelanta mi muerte o la aplaza.

-Me gusta como piensas, pero siento que no tienes nada que perder-murmuró mirándolo directamente a los ojos y notando como la tristeza se apoderaba de los ojos del médico.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder-susurró con suavidad-lo único que tenía se esfumó y ahora solo quiero que él esté bien.

-¿Kurt?-dijo sentándose junto a él en la camilla.

-Ajá-murmuró suavemente y bajando la mirada.

-Veo que es un chico bastante solicitado y entiendo por qué, en la cama realmente es muy bueno, como gime y… ¿sigo?-dijo con la burla bailando en sus labios.

-Adelante, no veo el problema, si después de todo nadie va a detenerte, yo no puedo, aún estoy débil y sé que cualquier movimiento en falso me detendrás. Además, ya todos han venido a decirme cómo adoran a Kurt y que se lo quieren follar.

-¿Todos?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Puckerman, en su momento también Sue y otros chicos dentro de ese contenedor que tiene Sylvester a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-dijo sorprendido.

-Lógico, si fui un par de veces para saber cómo se encontraba Kurt…-dijo extrañado-¿Tú no sabes?

-No, ella siempre me citó en lugares que no tenían nada que ver, por lo que no tengo idea de dónde queda-dijo sonriendo como si tuviera la victoria en sus manos-pero como tú si lo sabes podemos hacer un trato, claro, sí eso quieres-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?-dijo seriamente e intentando ponerse en pie, el mareo se había ido, pero aún no sabía si su cuerpo tenía la fuerza suficiente.

-Creó que aún no iremos-susurró poniendo una mano en el pecho de David y haciendo que desistiera de ponerse en pie.

-¿Por qué?- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Puckerman te rompió una pierna y tienes grandes cortes en tus brazos, abdomen y piernas-murmuró mirándolo de pies a cabeza-¿no lo sientes?-susurró algo sorprendido.

-No-murmuró comenzando a observarse y dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente destrozado.

-Ahora como puedes ver vamos a curarte y luego haremos el trato-susurró poniéndose en pie y acercándose a un mesón que estaba lleno de medicamentos e instrumentos necesarios para realizar una operación.

-Primero el trato-murmuró notando como todo su cuerpo ardía.

-¿Sientes ese ardor?-susurró con una sonrisa y dándole la espalda.

-Qué me diste-susurró sintiendo como todo dolía más de lo necesario.

-Nunca confíes en mí-susurró suavemente-pero no fue nada malo, aunque te aseguro que no era agua con azúcar ni nada similar-dijo cogiendo un bisturí y una pequeña lata de metal.

-Qué harás-susurró conteniendo la respiración.

-Tranquilo, lo primero será quitar los trozos de óxido de tu cuerpo, y reponer esa pierna rota que me doy cuenta no sientes-susurró suavemente y acercándose para patear ligeramente esa zona afectada.

-¿Qué fue lo que me diste?-dijo con temor.

-Te di algo que es nuevo en el mercado, hace que sientas tu cuerpo caliente y te cueste respirar, pero exterioriza todo lo que no pertenece a tu cuerpo, por lo que el óxido y todo lo que pueda salir por esas heridas lo sacaremos y estarás bien-dijo con una sonrisa y empezando a ver algunos trozos en los brazos-¿Ves?-Murmuró acercándose-si me dejas trabajar en ti saldremos luego de esto y podremos ir por Sue y…

-¿Qué gano yo?-dijo molestó.

-¿Qué ganas?-dijo sonriendo y alejándose un poco-Dime qué es lo que quieres y así podría ser todo mucho mejor.

-Kurt y Blaine, los quiero a los dos, sanos y salvos-dijo seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-No-dijo tornándose serio-por ningún motivo, uno o el otro, no ambos.

-Entonces, deja que me muera aquí-susurró seriamente e intentando recostarse.

-No, alto-dijo Sebastian sujetándolo por la espalda-no te recuestes, sino que tendrás que tomar nuevamente ese líquido.

-Entonces-dijo sintiendo como se le secaba la boca-tenemos un trato o…-sintió como no podía respirar y luego un fuerte golpe por parte de Sebastian en su pecho lo hizo volver en sí.

-Eso-dijo algo asustado y agitado-eso mi amigo fue un ataque al corazón-dijo respirando molesto y cansado-eso es lo malo de lo que te di, si no tuvieras ese tremendo cuerpo ya habrías muerto y las contra indicaciones es que en las primeras cinco horas puedes sufrir un infarto.

-Entonces, serás mi enfermero particular-dijo sonriendo y sintiendo como el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo.

-Te gustaría, pero por ahora creo que será así-susurró con una sonrisa-dime entonces, cuál será el trato, me quedo con lo que me digas.

-Yo me quedo con Blaine y Kurt, y tú no los vuelves a molestar nunca más-dijo fieramente.

-¿Solo eso?

-Y que no me molestes a mí-dijo seriamente.

-Me encantaría molestarte, no sería…-dijo acercándose a su rostro y poniendo sus manos en los muslos de David.

-Basta, Smythe-dijo seriamente y manteniéndose a raya, mientras intentaba alejarlo.

-Uy, qué genio tienes-dijo con falsa molestia y sonriendo-tenemos un trato entonces-dijo besándolo en los labios y cerrando los ojos-tú tienes lo que pides, yo tengo mi venganza y me salgo con la mía.

-¿Qué…-intentaba hablar, pero ese beso lo había dejado algo aturdido-qué quieres tú.

-Quisiera un oso fuerte y grande con el que pudiera jugar-dijo acercándose nuevamente-pero sé que no lo tendré.

-No te desilusiones tan rápido-dijo de forma coqueta-pero tampoco cantes victoria.

-Me parece justo-dijo con una gran sonrisa-entonces ¿me ayudas?-murmuró mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, te ayudo, pero si veo que las cosas cambian date por muerto-dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé y creo que me gustará que me ayudes-dijo volviendo al mesón para coger algunos artículos y sanar a Karofsky.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, no tenía idea de quién o qué se había llevado a Kurt, pero estaba seguro de que en esa casa ya no estaba, en cambio a Blaine lo había visto irse junto a Santana y Quinn, pero le extrañaba no ver a Brittany ni al resto de los chicos que habían participado de todo eso durante tanto tiempo. Seguramente esos estaban de parte de Sue y no habían podido interferir aún.

-Si creías que sería tan fácil huir con Hummel y que yo no me enterará, estabas muy equivocado-dijo Sue a sus espaldas, pero cuando Carlos volteó a mirarla sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, el que lo hizo caer al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato.

-Qué mierda…-intentó decir, pero sintió como era golpeado por la espalda.

-Y esto es-dijo Puckerman golpeando fuertemente su entrepierna-por Kurt, no tenías derecho a llevártelo-dijo furioso.

-¿No?-dijo en un quejido quedo-¿no?-dijo con la voz estrangulada y con sus manos en su entrepierna por el dolor-tenía que deshacerme del cuerpo, porque ustedes lo habían matado, le habían hecho perder tal cantidad de sangre que no podría ser lógico que estuviera vivo, pero gracias a las chicas y el que creí en poder hacer algo él está vivo-murmuró sentándose y apoyándose en una muralla.

-No debería estar vivo-dijo Sue-debería haber sido enterrado vivo y así no tendríamos tantos problemas.

-No debió pasar así-susurró Puckerman mirando a Sue-él no debió haber sido golpeado así…

-¿Te arrepientes? ¿Es broma?-dijo entre la sorpresa y molestia y se comenzó a reír- eres un idiota Noah, sabías muy bien que eso le esperaba a Hummel, que nunca sería benevolente con él y mucho menos que dejaría que se librara del castigo que merecía.

-Nos sobrepasamos con eso-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Tal vez tú, pero yo no me arrepiento, de lo único que podría arrepentirme es de no haberlo matado, debería estar bajo tierra y no molestando como lo hace.

-No tienes derecho a…¿dónde lo tienes?-dijo Puck notando que eso no encajaba ahí.

-¿Qué?-susurró extrañada-tú deberías tener a Kurt, él no tiene que andar suelto y mucho menos a su suerte-¡Carlos!-dijo mirando al guardaespaldas que estaba en el suelo.

-No tengo idea…-murmuró tan extrañado como ellos dos.

-Puckerman-dijo Sue asustada por primera vez en mucho tiempo-él no debe desaparecer ni escapar, sabe demasiado-susurró aterrada.

-No sé dónde está, solo sé que Santana y Quinn se llevaron a Blaine y que… ¿dónde se pudo haber ido Kurt?-susurró Puck asustado y sin comprender cómo se les fue a pasar el castaño.

-Tienes que traerlo de vuelta y…-decía Sue al borde de la desesperación y mordiendo su labio inferior, el no tener idea de Kurt la desesperaba, porque si en algo se especializaba el castaño era en tener una segunda carta bajo la manga y eso era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de dejar pasar.

-Hay que encontrarlo-dijo Carlos-si quieren los ayudo, pero debo recibir mi paga-dijo seriamente.

-¿Paga?-dijo Sue alzando una ceja y mirándolo extrañada.

-Quiero la felicidad y libertad de Kurt, es lo único que quiero para él, pero si hará que todos nos vayamos al infierno, ya no.

-Un arma de doble filo, sabía que algo de utilidad tenías, Carlos, no debías de ser tan blando como creía, bien, es justo. Trabajamos por el propósito de tenerlo y que no vuelva a escapar y qué te damos a cambio, la tranquilidad de estar vivo-dijo seriamente-¿es un trato?-dijo extendiendo su mano al guardaespaldas.

-Un trato, Sylvester-dijo poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano de la mujer-tienes un pacto de que Kurt volverá y no hará que ninguno caiga, a cambio yo estaré bien y tranquilo.

-Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como Puck sonreía a cambio. Nada podía ser tan bueno como aparentaban ellos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Marierux: **tuve la misma impresión al terminar de escribir ese capítulo y ahora tengo otra sensación con este que estoy publicando y me gusta mucho realmente. Gracias por leer y comentar! Un abrazo =)

**ValeAsencio: **aquí hay buenos malos y de todo, Kurt... Bueno Kurt ya verás qué ocurrió con él y de qué manera aparece ahora. Espero te guste lo que sigue. Un abrazo y ya nos estamos leyendo =)

**SmillerColfer: **muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Realmente me gusta que te guste este fic. Y aquí aparecen Blaine y Kurt y vaya que aparecen este par. Ya me dirás que te parece. Y sí, tienes que avisarme cuándo publiques tu fic, un abrazo!

**Gabriela Cruz: **aquí está lo que sigue. Espero te guste y me cuentes qué te parece. Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**07DaniDC: **en un inicio la muñeca rota de este fic iba a ser Blaine, pero de algún modo todo se fue centrando en Kurt y sí, este fic es por él más que nada. Y ahora verás como todo sigue girando, pero ahora aparece Kurt y realmente te gustará de la forma en la que lo encontrarás aquí. Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos =)

**Candy Criss:** ahora quedan bien claras las respuestas a esas dudas y lo más probable es que ahora tengas más y más dudas, porque lo que viene es bastante impactante y ya va todo hacía el final. Espero te guste lo que sigue. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! un gran abrazo =)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente me agrada saber que aún siguen este fic. Les comento que quedan solo tres capítulos. Espero les guste lo que sigue y les digo desde ya que **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON**.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Inútil. Esa era la palabra que mejor lo podría definir en ese minuto, porque a su alrededor ocurrían cientos de cosas y él qué había hecho. Huir. Se había ido en el momento en que Kurt más lo necesitó, en el que podría haber interferido y golpeado a Sebastian para escapar con Kurt de esa casa y estar sanos y salvos. En cambio, miró todo el espectáculo hasta que Quinn y Santana fueron por él y lo sacaron de ese sitio. No podía creer el nivel de cobardía que tenía ante situaciones que necesitaban que fuera valiente, que usara un poco de su león dormido y defendiera lo suyo o al menos lo que él quería: Kurt. Sí, ese chico era su objetivo, todo lo que él necesitaba en el mundo, pero no era capaz de hacer nada, solo huir y dejarse manipular por quien lo guiara, un cobarde más en el mundo.<p>

-No te culpes-escuchó una voz a su lado.

-No lo hago-susurró frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como las lágrimas intentaban salir, como se agolpaban en sus ojos y lo hacían sentir miserable.

-Lo haces, lo sé porque yo lo hago todo el tiempo-susurró la chica que se sentaba junto a él en esa habitación alejada de todo ruido e incluso de la civilización.

-¿Tú?-murmuró mirando a los ojos de la chica que sonreía cálidamente, a pesar del cansancio y la tristeza que llevaba en el corazón.

-Sí, no creas que es sencillo saber que tuve hijos y Sue los vendió y que si nace esta pequeña no hará lo mismo-susurró suavemente y sujeto su vientre con ambas manos-se llamará Beth-susurró con una sonrisa y miró al pelinegro.

-Será hermosa-murmuró Blaine poniendo una mano en la barriga de la chica y sonriendo-serás una gran madre-dijo respirando algo más tranquila.

-No lo creo-dijo apenada-no lo fui para mis hijos anteriores y…

-¿Gemelos?-dijo sin creerlo.

-Sí-susurró bajando la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-pero Sue los vendió y no supe más de ellos, tal vez Puck sepa dónde están-murmuró suavemente.

-Creí que habían muerto-dijo Blaine sorprendido.

-Sé han dicho muchas cosas en ese lugar, nunca sabes qué es verdad, al menos sé que mis hijos están en algún lugar del mundo siendo criados por unos multimillonarios que les darán todo lo que necesitan, pero no lo principal.

-¿Amor?

-El amor de su verdadera madre, sin eso un niño no puede vivir…

-Créeme que eso de la verdadera madre es una estafa, eso no existe-dijo Blaine apartándose de la rubia como si lo que dijera lo estuviera ofendiendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo pestañeando repetidamente y mirándolo sin comprender.

-Lo que dije, eso no existe, tus padres pueden ser tus peores enemigos y…

-¡Acaso tus padres te abandonaron alguna vez!-gritó ofendida y herida la chica.

-¡Nunca he tenido a mis padres!-gritó desde el alma el ojimiel y tapó su boca con ambas manos, sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro y luego vio como Quinn se acercaba a abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero la apartó y salió corriendo de esa habitación. No soportaba eso, no soportaba pensar en que compartía esas cuatro paredes con una mujer que estaba dispuesta a ser madre y cuidar de sus hijos que había perdido, cuando él había tenido una infancia miserable, en donde sus padres nunca se preocuparon y él jamás los vio. No podía soportarlo.

Corrió por la casa hasta la salida, una vez ahí sintió como alguien lo cogía fuertemente del brazo y lo detenía antes de salir por la puerta. Miró a la chica e intentó soltarse, pero no lo logró.

-Tú te detienes y me vas a escuchar-dijo la mujer sujetándolo del brazo y lanzándolo al sillón más próximo.

-No…-intentó hablar el joven Anderson, pero no lo logró.

-Sí, escucha bien-dijo Santana seriamente y apuntando al rostro del pelinegro-tú no te mueves de aquí. La casa de Karofsky es el lugar más seguro de todos, porque fue bien difícil sacarte de la casa de Smythe y ahora meterte acá, así que no pienses en dar un paso hacia afuera, porque si no de un puñetazo te haré volver-dijo alzando una ceja con seriedad.

-Sí…-susurró quedamente.

-Bien-dijo algo más tranquila-ahora vamos a comer algo y…

-Kurt-murmuró mirando a la latina-tenemos que ir por él, estaba con Sebastian y ellos… ellos…-susurró con suavidad y sin entender bien qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Solo recordar los gemidos y la forma en que se besaban y acariciaban lo hacía sentir enfermo y que un escalofrío lo recorriera por completo.

-Hey-susurró la latina sentándose junto a él-hey-dijo abrazándolo y notando como Blaine se apoyaba en su pecho y temblaba suavemente-no tienes que preocuparte, la perra de Hummel sabe cuidarse y es bastante independiente, seguramente ya salió de ahí y te estás preocupando por nada-dijo con falsa seguridad, porque ni ella sabía si Kurt había logrado escapar y ahora estaba bien. De hecho una parte de su cabeza la hacía pensar que podría haberle ocurrido lo peor.

-¿Crees que es así?-susurró alzando la vista.

-No sería Kurt si estuviera muerto-dijo Quinn entrando al lugar.

-Los unicornios no mueren-dijo Brittany ingresando al lugar de forma inocente.

-Exacto-susurró Santana-Kurt es un unicornio y como tal no va a morir y estará bien-dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la chica que había acertado tan bien con esa frase.

-Eso espero-murmuró el ojimiel mirándolas a las tres e intentando sentirse más tranquilo, aunque si estaba en ese sitio protegido y sin hacer nada, era bien poca la tranquilidad que lograba reunir para pensar que su poca iniciativa de buscar a Kurt podía ser buena.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el segundo piso, ninguna de las chicas lo siguió. Al parecer notaban que necesitaba estar solo, sobre todo ahora que no encontraba consuelo al saber que había abandonado a Kurt en manos de Sebastian, quien había sido tan ruin como para venderlo y ahora se acostaba como si nada con el ojiazul. Tal vez en la habitación de David encontraría algo que lo regocijara y haría sentir menos miserable. Eso pensó al momento de entrar y ver que todo estaba impecable, mejor que cualquier otra habitación que hubiese visto antes.

-No puede ser-susurró sorprendido y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, había una foto en la mesita de noche, ahí aparecía Kurt junto a David, ambos se besaban y estaban cogidos de la mano, ambas manos portaban una sortija dorada, eso era imposible ¿era posible que el castaño se hubiese casado con ese médico y él estuviera haciendo el ridículo? No, Kurt no llevaba ninguna sortija actualmente, pero en algún momento debió tenerla.

No se sentía bien, más bien parecía un felino encerrado en esa habitación, aunque si era sincero no era para menos, porque todo lo que estaba pasando lo sobrepasaba en algún punto. Nuevamente se encontraba en los terrenos de Sue Sylvester, esa mujer realmente era mala y ahora más que nunca se convencía de que las cosas iban escandalosamente mal. Sentía el olor del encierro en ese sitio y los ojos entre las sombras lo mantenían atento, ya que no era normal que hubiese chicos en la oscuridad midiendo esos movimientos.

- Para ser tan grande eres bastante miedoso-dijo Sebastian seriamente y metiendo una mano en su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña navaja-sí necesitas protegerte, aquí tienes-susurró entregándole la cuchilla, pero el médico la rehusó.

-No, gracias. No tengo miedo, solo que es tétrico todo lo que vemos, son apenas niños de 15 años los que tienen aquí en base a la prostitución y…

-Les doy un hogar y comida, ellos solo entregan su cuerpo a cambio-dijo Sue saliendo de entre las sombras y encarándolos-así funciona el mercado, ellos dan y obtienen, no es una novedad, Sr. Karofsky, usted también utilizó los servicios de mis chicos para llenar sus noches frías y solitarias.

-No es lo mismo-murmuró empuñando sus manos.

-Lo es, porque hoy se metieron donde no les llamaban solo para frustrar lo que esté planeando.

-No seas tan ególatra-interrumpió Sebastian-realmente no vinimos a sabotear todo esto, después de todo esa gente millonaria que paga por ellos no podría vivir-dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a mirar a su alrededor para lanzarse a un sector y coger del cuello a una persona entre las sombras-y por sobre todo te digo que no me gusta ser engañado y menos atacado por la espalda.

-Lo siento-dijo Sue con falso arrepentimiento-Puckerman solo quería darles la bienvenida al más puro estilo de este lugar.

-No la necesitamos, gracias-dijo presionando en cierto punto del cuello del moreno para hacer que perdiera por completo el aire y se desmayara a los segundos-bueno, ahora que estamos _solos_ queremos saber a dónde metiste a Hu…-sintió como lo golpeaban fuertemente por la espalda y lo lanzaban sobre un grupo de muchachos que estaban recostados en el suelo del lugar.

-¡Así no!-rugió Karofsky y sujetó al hombre por un brazo y luego lo tiró al suelo para mantenerlo quieto-quién…-intentó decir, pero reconoció a Carlos e instintivamente lo soltó.

-Vaya, tienes más aliados de los que creíamos-dijo Sebastian levantándose y volviendo a ver a Sue.

-Te sorprenderías al saber todos los que me acompañan y resguardan mis espaldas.

-Conozco la lista, no es necesario que me la cuentes-murmuró limpiando el polvo de su chaqueta y pantalones-ahora nos dirás dónde está Kurt.

-¿Qué?-dijo la mujer completamente sorprendida y comenzando a reír suavemente-¡Es broma!-dijo sin creerlo-pensé que… -mordió su lengua antes de seguir hablando-ustedes no tienen idea de dónde está Hummel y yo creyendo que sí-dijo pateando a alguien que estaba a sus pies.

-¿Nos metimos en la cueva del oso por nada?-susurró David mirando a Sebastian quien con un asentimiento de cabeza le confirmó todo.

-A ver, dejen que entienda-dijo Sue algo molesta con todo eso-creyeron que yo había atrapado a Hummel y que él estaría aquí o yo sabría dónde estaba.

-Ese era el trato, que tú lo atrapabas a la salida de mi casa, veo que se les escapó-dijo Sebastian seriamente.

-No se nos escapó-dijo Carlos molesto con todo eso-solo fue más rápido que todos- Sebastian comenzó a reír molestosamente y junto a eso pensaba en que todo iba según habían planeado, porque para Sue era descabellado que ellos estuvieran ahí, pero para David y Smythe todo iba tal cual lo habían pensado.

-No entiendo-murmuró Sue mirándolos extrañada-¿creyeron que estaría aquí?-dijo alzando una ceja y notando que había algo muy extraño en lo que le estaban diciendo, que probablemente intentarían engañarla y de algún modo todo eso les resultaría o al menos iría como ellos querían.

-Están…-decía Puck levantándose de su lugar y recomponiendo el aire en su cuerpo-mienten-dijo finalmente al poner de pie.

-No lo hacemos-susurró Smythe con seriedad-porque si así fuera, dime ¿por qué vinimos hasta aquí?

-A buscar a Hummel por lo que veo, pero eso es muy extraño si ustedes sabían que no lo tendríamos.

-No teníamos modo de saberlo, no así con Blaine, que sí sé dónde está-dijo Sebastian seriamente y sintiendo como lentamente el médico a su lado se acercaba.

-Veo que o son muy tontos o sí tienen un plan, porque es algo arriesgado que Karofsky venga con una pierna enyesada.

-No me duele, si es lo que te preocupa y me puedo mover bastante bien-dijo seriamente y mirando a Sebastian, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se movería para salir de ahí.

-Nos esconden algo-murmuró Sue sintiendo como los movimientos de ambos hombres se detenían y comenzaban a mirar a su alrededor.

-No, pero ahora nos vamos-dijo el ojiverde caminando a la salida, lugar por donde habían entrado y por el cual ahora saldrían con tranquilidad.

-¿Creen que es tan fácil irse y no volver?-dijo Puckerman avanzando hasta ellos para detenerlos, cosa que fue cortada por la mujer quien los observaba seriamente.

-Déjalos tranquilos, ellos ya sabrán lo que hacen, así que hay que darles unos minutos para que se vayan y aclaren su mente de todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí-dijo con una sonrisa y viendo como avanzaban a la salida con la mayor precaución, a pesar de que ella asegurara que no les haría daño.

Al salir de ese lugar se subieron al auto de Karofsky y fue Sebastian quien condujo hasta el único lugar que en ese momento les podía entregar la seguridad que necesitaban, la casa de David, donde sabían encontrarían a Blaine y a las chicas, pero no tenían idea de sí ahí estaría Kurt y eso era lo que más necesitaban saber en ese momento.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se había quedado contemplando el cuadro de Kurt con David, pero sabía que había sido lo suficiente como para que Santana, Quinn y Brittany se preocuparan y ahora estuvieran abriendo la puerta con total cuidado como si con eso él no les fuera a decir que se fueran o lo dejaran tranquilo, porque de por sí ya era difícil comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, aún peor era ver que Kurt nunca estaría con él porque amaba de algún modo a David y esa foto era la demostración de todo.

-Si quieren darme un sermón de lo que debo y no hacer, por favor se lo pueden ahorrar, no quiero hablar de nada y quiero estar solo-dijo sin voltear a ver y escuchando como la puerta se cerraba y el cerrojo de esta era movido para que todo quedase en la privacidad de aquella habitación-¿Acaso no entiendes que…?-pero sus palabras no volvieron a salir de su boca, había mirado quien era y un temblor suave sacudió su cuerpo al momento en que reconoció al castaño que ahora lo miraba en silencio y lentamente se acercaba a él.

-Creo que no soy quien creías-susurró Kurt avanzando hasta él-Hey-murmuró con una sonrisa y sentándose junto al ojimiel-esa foto es preciosa-dijo con una sonrisa y arrebatándola de las manos del moreno.

-Sí-susurró mirando sus manos-¿Es la foto de tu matrimonio?-preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Matrimonio?-preguntó extrañado y luego se largó a reír, no se detuvo en muchos segundos hasta que pudo respirar y tranquilizarse nuevamente-disculpa, pero realmente lo que dices me hace mucha gracia, creo que me conoces bastante poco-dijo notando como la mirada herida se levantaba y lo observaba con detención.

-Entonces ¿qué otra cosa estarían haciendo con dos anillos de oro y un beso tan apasionado?-dijo con los celos bullendo por sus labios.

-Te ves muy tierno cuando te pones celoso-dijo con una sonrisa e intentando acercar su rostro al de Blaine.

-¡Claro!-dijo furioso y levantándose de su lugar para alejarse-como ya no tienes a ese idiota vienes donde yo estoy, si total, soy lo que te queda, las sobras y por eso vienes hasta mí-sin saber cómo, Kurt se había levantado y le había dado una cachetada que resonó en la habitación. Instintivamente Blaine se sujetó el lado dañado y miró sorprendido al castaño.

-No me hables así-susurró molesto y caminó hasta la puerta, la que abrió luego de sacar el cerrojo y salió por ella furioso. A los segundos Blaine salió tras él y lo cogió por el brazo para detenerlo antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Suéltame!-rugió Kurt moviendo su brazo de forma brusca y zafándose del agarre del moreno-no tienes derecho sobre…-intentó seguir hablando, pero Blaine lo cogió por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tapo su boca, lo arrastró hasta la habitación en donde se encontraban y volvió a encerrarse allí-¡Déjame salir!-gritó el castaño intentando sacarlo de la puerta, pero el ojimiel lo sujetó fuertemente por el rostro y lo besó. Ante eso el castaño intentó librarse, pero no lo logró y lentamente fue cediendo ante la caricia que le daba el moreno, quien tomó al otro chico por la cintura y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Kurt puso sus brazos tras el cuello de Blaine y estrechó más el acercamiento, ante lo cual ambos gimieron y se miraron por un segundo.

-Ven-murmuró Blaine con una sonrisa y encaminando al castaño hasta la cama.

-Qué vas…-intentó hablar, pero sus labios fueron devorados nuevamente y sintió como el cuerpo del moreno lo recostaba sobre la cama y se rosaba fuertemente contra el suyo, poco a poco se iba excitando y sentía como necesitaba el cuerpo de Anderson, quien no dejaba de besarlo y ahora comenzaba a meter sus manos bajo su camisa y palpaba toda la piel bajo la tela.

Ambos gemían placenteramente, sobre todo cuando sus ropas habían dejado de cubrirlos y sus pieles se rozaban directamente, solo permanecían allí su ropa interior y eso hacía todo un poco más excitante, Blaine había dejado los labios de Kurt para bajar hasta su cuello y luego a sus tetillas, las que acarició con la lengua y luego presionó suavemente, escuchando con una sonrisa los gemidos placenteros del ojiazul, quien se arqueaba bajo él y hacía que su miembro rozara contra su pierna, lo que encontraba de lo más excitante.

Dejó una de las tetillas para estimular la otra y darse cuenta de que esta era la más sensible del castaño y lo hacía gemir más fuerte y removerse más debajo de su cuerpo. Bajó una de sus manos al miembro del castaño y lo acarició por encima de la tela de la ropa interior, lo que hizo que Kurt se arqueara por completo y suplicara porque lo tomase en ese instante.

-¿Quieres ser mío?-murmuró de forma posesiva, algo que nunca había hecho con nadie, algo que jamás se había atrevido a hacer.

-Quiero ser tuyo-ronroneó chocando su cadera con la del moreno-quiero que entres en mí y me hagas tuyo-dijo sensualmente y moviendo sus manos hasta el rostro de Blaine, para besarlo, pero sintió como las manos del moreno sujetaban las suyas y las ponían sobre su cabeza y lo dejaban inmóvil.

-Hey, yo mando aquí-dijo sobre la boca del castaño-yo digo qué se hace-susurró pasando su lengua por encima de los labios de Kurt y buscando con la mirada algo para atar las manos del ojiazul, al mirar bien vio el cinturón del pantalón de Kurt y tiró de él para poder ponerlo en los brazos del castaño y luego atarlo a un fierro de la cama.

-Blaine-gimió excitado e intentando librarse, hace tiempo no se sentía así, con tanto deseo de estar con alguien.

El moreno bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Kurt y bajó su ropa interior, e hizo lo mismo consigo, por lo que ambos quedaron desnudos y fue Blaine quien bajó su cuerpo y comenzó a rozar su miembro con el del castaño.

Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación y cada vez el aire se volvía más acalorado, ambos muchachos estaban totalmente sumidos en las sensaciones en las que el roce con el cuerpo del otro les hacía sentir, por lo que fue Kurt quien pidió lo que Blaine aún no iniciaba.

-Entra en mí-gimió desesperado-por favor, Blaine-dijo con la voz dos tonos más ronca.

-Tengo que prepararte y…

-No-dijo cortante-entra ahora, por favor-susurró en su oído y notando como la erección del joven Anderson era mayor y palpitaba contra su miembro.

-Quiero ser…

-¿Suave?-susurró con una sonrisa, divertido-me amarraste con un cinturón a los barrotes de la cama y ¿pretendes ser suave? Debes estar loco-dijo riendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno-hazme tuyo ahora, por favor-dijo con suavidad y sintió como sus piernas eran separadas bruscamente y el miembro de Blaine se frotaba contra su entrada. A los segundos sentía como un fuerte dolor iba desde su trasero hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, un dolor indescriptible, como la primera vez que había tenido sexo con otro hombre.

Realmente no había aprendido de esa vez, que tenían que prepararlo antes de que lo penetraran y no hacerlo así, como una bestia en celo. Blaine se había detenido después de ingresar completamente su miembro en el trasero de Kurt, tenía las piernas del castaño sobre sus hombros y sentía como su erección palpitaba caliente dentro del trasero del ojiazul, quien respiraba agitado e intentaba desatarse, porque necesitaba clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine y marcarlo como suyo en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró en su oído y sintió como un gemido de placer se desprendía de los labios del castaño-¿Kurt?-dijo levantándose un poco y observando sus ojos cerrados y la piel perlada por el sudor.

-Blaine-murmuró suavemente y abriendo los ojos para observar al moreno-ven-susurró para poder besarlo, el ojimiel acercó sus labios y sintió como la lengua del castaño jugaba con la suya. Mientras profundizaban más el beso se permitió mover sus caderas y darle una suave embestida a medida que sus bocas se unían más y más. El miembro de Blaine entraba y salía del interior del ojiazul, quien gemía de placer y sentía el fuerte golpeteo de la cadera del moreno contra la suya, el ritmo había aumentado fuertemente y él no sabía si soportaría más, ya que su miembro había quedado atrapado entre sus cuerpos y el roce lo estaba haciendo llegar al orgasmo.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine poco antes de correrse fuertemente en el interior del castaño, quien hizo lo mismo a los segundos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y fue el moreno quien comenzó a repartir besos por todo el pecho y rostro del ojiazul, quien sonreía suavemente intentando recuperar el aire perdido, sin saber cómo sus manos fueron soltadas por Blaine y luego su cuerpo fue acomodado en el pecho del moreno, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente y compartía su calor con él.

-Blaine-murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo y sintiendo como todo lo que habían hecho lo sobrepasaría en cualquier minuto.

-Dime, Kurt-dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa, realmente todo eso se sentía muy bien y no quería irse de ahí.

-Tengo frío-susurró intentando quitar de su cabeza lo que realmente deseaba decir.

-Ven-murmuró separándose y levantando las cobijas para que se recostaran dentro de la cama.

Una vez estuvieron bajo el cubre camas y las sábanas se permitieron besarse y darse un fuerte abrazo, del que no se desprendieron, sino que se acomodaron tiernamente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el aroma del otro y el calor que el roce les brindaba.

-Blaine-murmuró el castaño con suavidad.

-Dime, Kurt-dijo sonriendo y abrazando al ojiazul por la cintura, atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo-susurró quedamente y esperando ser rechazado por el moreno.

-Kurt-susurró cogiendo el mentón del castaño que reposaba sobre su hombro e hizo que lo viera a los ojos-te amo y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, nadie-dijo firmemente y sonriendo ante el sonrojo que cubría el rostro del castaño y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban.

-Gracias-murmuró abrazándolo fuertemente y sintiéndose, por primera vez en muchos años, protegido.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos y sonreían efusivamente mientras sus cuerpos seguían en contacto. Por lo que no lograron percatarse que en esos momentos un auto iba ingresando en los terrenos de esa casa y ambos ocupantes estaban algo apurados por protegerse entre esas cuatro paredes.

A penas se pudieron estacionar y cerrar el gran portón, se bajaron del vehículo e ingresaron a la casa, Karofsky lo hizo con cierta dificultad, pero fue ayudado por Smythe, quien sirvió de bastón en todo momento y aprovechaba esas instancias para coquetear y sonreír de forma seductora, eso ante el suave sonrojo de David.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la casa y abrieron la puerta con cuidado. Porque sospechaban que seguirían en ese sitio Brittany, Santana, Quinn y Blaine, por lo que no sabían en qué circunstancias los encontrarían, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron como las tres chicas dormitaban en el sillón más grande y estaban acurrucadas entre ellas.

-Silencio-susurró David a Sebastian, quien por toda afirmación le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Blaine?-se atrevió a preguntar y fue ese el momento en que tropezaron con una pequeña mesa y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, Smythe quedó debajo y Karofsky encima, ambos sonrojados y al instante tenían a las chicas observándolos incrédulas.

-¿Se iban a revolcar con nosotras durmiendo?-dijeron algo molestas.

-No…-intentaba hablar David, pero sintió como algo se levantaba justo bajo él, por lo que se movió rápido para evitar ese incómodo momento.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-murmuró Brittany indicando su pierna enyesada.

-Puck me rompió la pierna mientras me tuvieron en la casa de Smythe, pero gracias a Sebastian logré escapar.

-Alto-dijo Santana algo extrañada-¿por qué me da la impresión de que tú eres el malo en todo esto?

-¿Yo?-dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a David a hacer lo mismo-tal vez, pero ese no es tú asunto y mucho menos hablaré de eso con ustedes.

-Pero tenemos…-intentaba decir Santana.

-No tienen derecho-dijo David-al igual que ustedes, Sebastian también es mi invitado y todos tienen derecho a estar cómodos en esta casa.

-Perfecto-dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Dónde está Blaine?-dijo seriamente David y mirando a las muchachas.

-Subió hace más de una hora a tu habitación y no ha salido de ahí, estaba bastante molesto-dijo Quinn bajando la mirada y sintiéndose aún ofendida con el ojimiel, aunque de cierto modo lo entendía o al menos lo intentaba.

-Iré a verlo-dijo David-¿vienes?-preguntó a Sebastian.

-Dudo mucho que Blaine quiera verme, después de lo que hice-susurró bajando la mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Entenderá.

-No, es que tú no sabes…-intentó hablar Smythe, pero no pudo continuar.

-¿Nos quieres contar?-inquirió Quinn bastante sorprendida de lo que allí ocurría, porque no conocían a ese chico y él tenía mucho que contarles sobre Blaine, de quien tampoco conocían mucho.

-No, créanme que no quieren saber y si se enteran querrán asesinarme.

-Por favor, ni que hubieras tenido sexo con Kurt delante de Blaine, porque eso habría sido lo más malo que le podrías haber hecho-atacó Santana fuertemente y notó como Sebastian miraba a otro lado y un pesado silencio se instalaba entre ellos.

-No quiero que confirmes ni que niegues, por favor, vamos-dijo David empujándolo hasta las escaleras para que pudieran subir-por favor, chicas, preparen algo para comer, ya hablaremos-dijo suavemente y notando una queda afirmación por parte de Quinn, quien era la que menos peros le ponía.

Subieron con algo de dificultad la escalera hasta el segundo piso y avanzaron por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta que era la habitación de David, Sebastian intentó abrirla, pero se encontraba con un pestillo interno.

-¡Blaine!-gritó David al momento que Smythe golpeaba la puerta, pero no obtuvieron respuesta-no me imagino qué estará haciendo ahí y sin responder, es mejor que tratemos de entrar.

-¿Y si está con alguien más?-inquirió Sebastian con una mueca-no vaya a ser que lo encontremos en algo que no…

-Las chicas no han visto a nadie más por la casa y de ser así nos habrían dicho.

-Entonces a derribar esta puerta-murmuró Sebastian apartándose de David y alejándose un poco de la puerta para darle tres golpes con su hombro derecho para derrumbar el pedazo de madera fuertemente, por lo que cayó al suelo y cuando se puso en pie no podía creer lo que veía.

-No puede ser…-murmuró David mirando la imagen de ambos muchachos durmiendo y sin tomarlo en cuenta, seguían en lo suyo, ambos desnudos en la misma cama y él sintiendo como lentamente sus ojos se aguaban y eso era lo peor que le podrían haber hecho.

-Hey-susurró Sebastian acercándose e intentando alejarlo de eso-yo los despertaré, pero primero te llevaré con las chicas y…

-No-dijo suavemente-déjalos, yo los despertaré y tú ve donde las chicas, ayúdalas a cocinar algo y ya los alcanzaré.

-No te puedo dejar solo con esto, sé cuanto…-intentó decir, pero fue cayado.

-No tienes idea de nada, por eso te pido que bajes y me esperes ahí, además, tú no eres alguien agradable para ellos y lo sabes-dijo seriamente y viendo como Sebastian fruncía los labios y pasaba por su lado con la mirada baja.

Cuando David se aseguró de que estuviera completamente solo con Blaine y Kurt, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, hundiendo un poco la cama y mirando a los chicos que estaban ahí, abrazados y sonrientes. Nunca había visto a Kurt durmiendo tan tranquilo y feliz, por sobre todo feliz y tal vez eso era lo que provocaba esas fuertes punzadas en su corazón. Entendía esa felicidad, porque él la había sentido siempre que dormía junto a Kurt.

-Blaine-murmuró con la garganta estrangulada y sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos-Blaine, despierta-susurró moviendo al moreno y viendo como despertaba lentamente, pero a los segundos se había sobresaltado y sentado en la cama, para luego mover bruscamente a Kurt, quien al despertarse, solo atinó a refugiarse tras la espalda de Blaine y sentir que había traicionado a Karofsky.

-David-susurró Blaine firmemente y mirando al médico-¿qué te ocurrió?-dijo mirando el yeso y pensando que lo mejor era desviar su atención.

-Eso no es importante-murmuró mirando a ambos chicos y sintiendo como su garganta se secaba y que quería irse de allí-será mejor se den una ducha y se vistan, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y ver lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, porque tenemos a Sue detrás de nuestros pasos.

-David, yo te puedo explicar…-intentaba decir Kurt, pero realmente no sabía qué decir sin traicionarse a sí mismo.

-Hablaremos en algún momento, pero no creas que esto está mal-dijo sintiendo como su pecho dolía más de lo necesario-por favor, hagan lo que les digo y ya los veré en la sala en unas horas, las chicas preparan la comida, así que ahí nos vemos-dijo levantándose con dificultad y caminando a la salida-la puerta la repararemos luego, ustedes solo preocúpense de bañarse y vestirse-dijo saliendo de allí y sin voltear a verlos.


	17. Chapter 17

**07DaniDC:** gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste lo que viene ahora y ya quedan solo dos capítulos más para terminar. Un abrazo =)

**ValeAsencio: **gracias por comentar! sí, fue extraño lo de Sebastian, pero... aún no te fies mucho de él. La forma en la que cambia de bando se entenderá, lo prometo. En cuanto a David, él es bueno, eso no lo dudes... aunque con lo que sigue lo dudarás... pero bueno! Blaine y Kurt... uf! es una pareja tierna y fogosa... ya verás por qué lo digo, saludos!

**Marierux:** así es! aquí tienes Klaine al por mayor y aquí siguen y siguen... y David sigue sufriendo también, pero bueno! Me encanta que no confíes en Sebastián! es algo extraña la forma en la que él se mueve ahora y en cuanto a Sue... uff menos confiar en ella. Espero te guste lo que sigue! un abrazo =)

**SmillerColfer:** sí, Kurt está casado y es fácil confundirse en todo este enredo que armé xD también es cierto que Blaine se tiró a Kurt y le dio duro... pero no solo ahí sino que también... xD bueno mejor leer! En cuanto a mis otros fics ya los iré actualizando, lo prometo. Luz en las Sombras lo tengo botado y eso que le falta nada para terminar. También Ilusiones de un Mago, que me encanta ese fic y aún no logro seguirlo. Y estoy ansiosa por leer tu fic, lo que sí, avísame porque si no me avisas no podré leer (mi cabeza anda en cualquier lugar menos aquí) Un gran abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y a todos los que leen. Espero les guste lo que sigue y les advierto **este capítulo contiene LEMMON**. Ya faltan dos capítulos más para que termine este fic... espero les guste =)

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>No podía voltear a verlo. Realmente sentía como la traición se movía allí y el solo escuchar el incómodo silencio que se apoderaba de ellos lo hacía querer salir corriendo de la habitación, pero tenía muy claro que tenían que conversar y saldar las cuentas en ese momento, no podía ser cobarde con David, él merecía la verdad y tendría que contarle todo.<p>

A pesar de que el médico no le estaba pidiendo razones, solo lo miraba con la pena en sus ojos y una mueca de decepción en los labios. Aún así, él sentía que le debía demasiado como para no decirle por qué se había acostado con Blaine y cómo seguirían las cosas entre ellos de ahora en adelante, porque tenía que reconocer que nada sería fácil.

-Dave…-intentó hablar, pero el hombre se adelantó y lo tomó por las manos, en ese momento estar sentados solos sobre esa cama le resultaba realmente detestable.

-No, déjame hablar primero-insistió hasta ver un gesto afirmativo por parte del castaño-no tienes idea de cómo te amo, de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. Incluso nos habíamos casado Kurt ¡Matrimonio! ¡Eso éramos!-gritó con las lágrimas luchando por caer de sus ojos.

-David, eso…-intentaba pensar en qué circunstancia había aceptado casarse y le parecía una tontería-necesitaba estar…

-No, yo fui el tonto que te propuso matrimonio, que se enamoró y creyó que sería feliz a tu lado, pero venías con más problemas de los que creía y para peor no todos se podían solucionar ¡Kurt! Nunca me dijiste que… - se sujetó la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar-quisiera no haberme casado contigo, para que fueras libre y que esto no sucediera, pero me precipité y creí que tú me amabas, que podríamos formar una familia juntos y ser…-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-creí que podríamos ser felices Kurt, de verdad lo creí-murmuró mirando el suelo y sintiéndose vacío.

-Lamento mucho cómo ocurrieron las cosas, David-murmuró con suavidad y sintiendo como el frío llenaba su pecho y las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-creí que lo mejor era aceptar, tú me amabas y yo aprendería a amarte, porque después de todo no estaría con nadie más que no fueras tú, porque… ¡David, nunca pensé que podría aparecer Blaine y…!-intentaba armar las cosas en su cabeza, pero se sentía confundido y demasiado presionado como para dar una respuesta coherente como era necesario en ese minuto.

David se mantuvo en silencio y observando al castaño, quien padecía con todo eso. Porque hace un tiempo habían viajado a las Vegas y se habían casado y tuvieron su luna de miel, realmente habían estado felices esa noche y nadie les habría podido quitar algo tan placentero como esas horas en las que se pertenecieron de diferentes modos, nadie que no fuera Blaine Anderson, claro.

Karofsky intentaba entender cómo las cosas habían cambiado de una felicidad absoluta a lo que él vio hace unas horas, Blaine y Kurt durmiendo en la misma cama, desnudos. No tenía que ser muy inteligente como para entender que se habían acostado y que la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro del castaño era porque realmente así se sentía y que con nadie más estaría tan a gusto como lo era con el moreno, quien lo sujetaba posesivamente y se veía tan feliz como lo estaba el ojiazul.

No tenía que ser genio. Pero tampoco debía ser tonto y dejar de conversar todo eso. Por esa razón ahora estaban ahí y él aún no conseguía articular más frases ni palabras para ordenar toda esa situación, porque tenía que ser sincero con Kurt y consigo, él no la estaba pasando bien. Y tal vez fue eso lo que lo instó a seguir hablando y al fin comenzar a sacar lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que todo eso le producía.

-No, no insistas, de verdad que no-susurró David acercándose y acortando la distancia entre ellos, tomó el rostro del castaño y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-no insistas con eso, tú estabas enamorado de Blaine, me lo contaste un día, que ese chico que no te había tratado bien había sido del único que te habías enamorado y que no sabrías qué hacer si llegaba a aparecer nuevamente en tú vida. ¡Entiendo! Te juro que lo hago, pero eso no quita que no me duela el alma verte acostado con él y refugiándote a sus espaldas, cuando yo… dios…-intentaba seguir hablando, pero ya nada tenía mayor razón para ser hablado-creo que es mejor…-cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apartó del castaño-es mejor que quedemos como amigos y tú estés con él. Sé que se necesitan y ahora debemos ver la forma de que Sue no nos destruya, porque ella está detrás de nosotros, te está buscando y nadie ha dado con tu paradero, nadie supo dónde te escondiste ni…

-No me metí en ningún lugar muy especial, simplemente volví al sitio de donde no tuve que haber salido, y luego de hablar con algunas personas decidí ir por lo que quería. Por la persona que en algún momento me rechazó y me puso en vergüenza delante de todo mundo, pero era a él a quien quería y a quien sigo queriendo ahora, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y aunque por su culpa caí donde estoy ahora-decía con las manos empuñadas y la mirada gacha, no se atrevía a seguir mirando a Karofsky luego de una confesión así.

-Blaine-murmuró seriamente el médico-Entonces ¿ahora qué sigue?-dijo terminando de comprender a todo lo que se refería el ojiazul, toda esa historia él la conocía, porque Kurt se la había contado y lo había mantenido al tanto de lo que tuvo que padecer antes de llegar a las garras de Sue y todas las locuras que tenía preparadas para él.

-No lo sé-susurró suavemente y mirando a Karofsky, quien lo observaba intensamente-no tengo idea de qué haremos ahora o de cuáles serán los siguientes pasos de Sue, solo sé que ella no descansará hasta atraparme nuevamente y si le es posible llevarse a las chicas también lo hará, porque ella nunca pierde y mucho menos perdería a las 4 mejores mercancías que tiene para vender.

-Hay que hablar con las chicas entonces. Porque me parece que se sienten muy cómodas en este lugar y Carlos está de lado de Sue y él conoce bien mi casa, ya ha estado varias veces aquí y será al primer lugar que vengan cuando estén listos. Además, tenemos que ver de qué lado está Sebastian para así deshacernos de él o mantenerlo con nosotros ¿Sabes qué quiere Blaine ahora? Recuerda que él es una parte muy importante en todo esto -susurró todo eso antes de levantarse de su lugar y ver que Kurt se mantenía en su sitio, pensativo y con los ojos levemente aguados por todo lo que ocurría-Kurt ¿tú qué quieres?-murmuró con suavidad y notando que el castaño se veía vulnerable, jamás lo había visto en esas condiciones y se atrevió a sujetar su mentón para que lo observara al momento de responder.

-Quiero que todo esto se acabe y ser feliz con Blaine, que nadie nos moleste y no tener que volver a ver a Sue, quiero…-decía abruptamente y mirándolo atentamente-borrar el pasado, que todo haya sido una maldita mentira y que en algún momento los recuerdos de mi vida sean otros y no todo lo que ha estado pasando en estos años.

-Tranquilo, obtendrás todo eso y mucho más-murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa- Los ayudaré en todo lo que me permitan ¿de acuerdo?-susurró cogiendo una de sus manos y notando como un brillo extraño estaba en los ojos del castaño, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios al momento que afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias, David-murmuró con suavidad y eliminó por completo la distancia entre sus rostros y lo besó con ternura en los labios, el contacto duró un par de segundos, lo suficiente para que ambos sonrieran y luego sus frentes se unieron por unos segundos. Eso fue hasta que sintieron como golpeaban la puerta apresuradamente y se observaron inquietos.

-Creo que debemos hablar con el resto-dijo el médico poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida.

-También lo creo-murmuró siguiéndolo, abrieron la puerta y tras de ella vieron a Quinn.

-Chicos, vengan rápido-dijo preocupada y corriendo escaleras abajo, sin darles tiempo para que dijeran nada. Ambos chicos la siguieron, lo más rápido que podían, ya que el yeso impedía que David fuera más rápido. Cuando llegaron al primer piso grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Blaine con el labio partido y a Sebastian con uno de sus pómulos morados, ambos gritaban e intentaban acercarse al otro.

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba Blaine intentando soltarse del agarre de Santana, mientras Sebastian trataba de soltarse de Brittany.

-¡No tiene derecho a golpearme!-gritaba el castaño descolocado y sin darse cuenta de la presenciad e David y Kurt.

-¡Me usaste como tu puta personal durante años! Y ahora no puedo tocarte ¡Te voy a matar a golpes Smythe!-gritaba el moreno descontrolado al recordar cada cosa que le hizo Sebastian en otro tiempo y que ahora eran un cruel recuerdo que tendría que cargar por siempre en su memoria. Cuando logró soltarse del agarre de Santana, corrió hasta el castaño, aunque sintió como sus brazos habían sido arañados por las manos de Santana, en un vano intento por seguir sujetándolo.

Pero ni ese dolor fue suficiente para que no se lanzara sobre Sebastian y lo golpeara tan fuerte que le partió el labio. En ese momento Brittany lo soltó, porque ya no había caso en sujetarlo si los golpes también los recibiría ella. Smythe chocó contra un mueble cuando uno de los puños de Anderson impactó con su rostro, por lo que cayó al suelo y ahí sintió el cuerpo de Blaine encima, quien lo golpeó en el rostro y cuerpo, esto no alcanzó a durar mucho tiempo, porque David se acercó y lo sujetó fuertemente de la cintura, apartándolo de Sebastian, quien intentaba protegerse el rostro con las manos.

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, pero fue el ojiazul quien se encargó de cortarlo y sonreír altaneramente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Sebastian.

-Veo que mi chico es más fuerte de lo que pensabas-susurró Kurt junto al castaño, quien miraba molesto-ponte de pie-dijo ofreciéndole una mano, la cual fue aceptada en silencio, esto mientras Blaine se agitaba entre los brazos de David, quien como podía lo mantenía lejos de esa escena.

-¡No toques a Kurt!-gritaba Blaine nublado por la rabia-¡Déjame matarlo!-gritaba el ojimiel fuera de sí, por lo que el ojiazul debió acercarse para controlarlo y para que David se pudiera apartar y no ser dañado, ya que su yeso estaba recibiendo patadas de parte de Blaine.

-Creo que no eres bienvenido-murmuró Santana sentando a Sebastian en uno de los sillones antes de que se le ocurriera acercarse a Blaine y molestarlo o si intentaba hacer otra cosa-será mejor curarte y que te quedes callado.

-Estoy segura de que los dejamos nuevamente solos y Blaine te mata-susurró Quinn sentándose junto a él y sonriendo ante las heridas que le había dejado el moreno.

-No es tan…

-No te hagas el valiente, Anderson te dio una muy buena y merecida paliza-dijo David junto a ellos-lo bueno es que Kurt lo puede controlar-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando la situación algo divertido. Ya que nunca pensó que alguien le daría su merecido a Sebastian, quien por tener una lengua tan mordaz y sin límites desde hace mucho que merecía ser golpeado de ese modo.

-Para ti es gracioso, después de todo no te deformaron la cara ni te rompieron algunas costillas.

-No seas exagerado, pero debes reconocer que lo tenías merecido, porque estoy seguro de que no fuiste un amor con Blaine-ante eso no recibió respuesta-ves, cada uno recibe lo que merece-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como Brittanyy traía el botiquín para sanar las heridas de Sebastian.

-Creo que debes agradecer que haya sido Blaine y no Kurt el que te golpeara-susurró Quinn con tranquilidad y notando la sorpresa de los únicos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación-lo digo porque él es mucho más fuerte que Blaine y te habría roto algún hueso.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-dijo David alzando una ceja y algo incrédulo de lo que declaraba la rubia.

-¿Puck te rompió la pierna?-dijo Quinn mirando el yeso, a lo que el médico respondió con una afirmación-bueno, Kurt le enseñó como pelear a Puck, así que imaginarás que es más fuerte y hábil-dijo con suavidad-solo espero que nunca se trencen a golpes con él, ya que ahí sí necesitarían algo más que un yeso o un par de vendas para sanar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-murmuró Sebastian-aunque en la cama…-iba a decir, pero David le tapó la boca con una mano, porque si llegaba a oídos de Blaine lo que quería decir, ahí sí que nadie lograría sacarle de encima al pequeño Blaine Anderson, quien a pesar de su estatura era mucho más fiero de lo que todos creían.

-No hagas ese comentario, que estoy seguro que con tu mala suerte viene Blaine y te termina de golpear, y no nos sirves muerto, no por ahora al menos-dijo con una sonrisa y notando la mueca que se formaba en los labios del castaño.

Kurt se había llevado a Blaine a otra habitación, con un gran esfuerzo a decir verdad, ya que debía controlarlo lo mejor posible y él no se sentía en las mejores condiciones para ello, no después de la conversación que había sostenido con David quien parecía más afectado de lo que pensó y que ahora no sabría bien cómo tratar luego de que ya conociera toda la verdad de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Luego de soltar a Blaine en otra habitación y dejarlo gritar o hacer lo que quisiera, para su sorpresa, vio como el moreno intentaba calmarse, pero sin éxito, ya que golpeaba la muralla y se paseaba como un animal enjaulado, algo que jamás esperó ver de parte del ojimiel, quien siempre se mostró calmado y bastante arrogante en otros tiempos. Eso era bastante nuevo para él, además, cuando había hablado con Sebastian para poder comprar al moreno, le había dicho que era un chico sumiso y que nunca sería más que eso, así que lo tendría a completa merced para sus jueguitos pervertidos o lo que se le fuera a ocurrir a alguno de sus clientes, quienes debían de ser bien pervertidos, por lo que suponía el castaño.

Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando se sentó en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en ese lugar, y que desde allí miraba con toda tranquilidad a Blaine, quien lentamente se iba calmando. Tenía que admitir que se sentía protegido junto a Blaine y esperaba que eso no cambiara nunca, pero también le angustiaba verlo tan molesto y fuera de sus casillas, eso era algo que no le agradaba de ningún modo y que lo hacía sentir impotente, ya que no lograba calmarlo.

-Blaine…-intentó hablarle, pero un gritó del moreno lo calló.

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Cómo se atrevió a aparecer!-gritaba el moreno fuera de sí-me hizo tanto daño, por su culpa fui vendido a Sue por su…-intentaba terminar la idea con un golpe contra la pared, pero sus brazos fueron sujetados por Kurt, quien lo puso contra la pared y apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, algo que lo hizo asustarse y sentirse inmóvil. Por ello, sintió la respiración del castaño contra uno de sus oídos, y escuchó algo que ya sabía, pero que no esperaba saliera de los labios del ojiazul, quien mantenía una de sus piernas entre las suyas y presionaba suavemente su miembro.

-Yo quise comprarte, Sebastian y yo lo planeamos todo-dijo intentando aclarar los pensamientos de Blaine, quien lentamente se giró para seguir atrapado entre el cuerpo de Kurt y la muralla. El ojiazul intentó seguir hablando, pero vio como los ojos miel se llenaban de lágrimas y la boca del moreno se curvaba en una mueca-te quería cerca, te necesitaba conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que me habías hecho en Dalton, te quería ahí, entre mis piernas y en mi cama dispuesto para mí todos los días y a toda hora. Por eso te compré, porque él vendía lo que yo quería y…-aunque lo que decía era la verdad, nada podría cambiar los hechos, nada le quitaría todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que padecer durante ese tiempo en el sitio al que lo habían llevado en contra de su voluntad, ya que a pesar de todo en ese lugar había padecido algo que jamás pensó pasar.

-Maldición Kurt-susurró cerrando los ojos y apartándose del castaño-lo sé, sé que me compraste, que todo fue planeado que… ¡Mierda, lo sé!-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos-pero…-suspiró con fuerza y sintió como la rabia era reemplazado por el dolor.

-Blaine-murmuró sintiéndose miserable, por el hecho de que supiera la verdad, de que ya le hubiesen contado-cómo…

-No recuerdo quién me contó, pero lo sé y ya está Kurt, simplemente sé que me compraste, Sebastian y mis padres me vendieron y Sue me quería prostituir, por suerte caí justo donde no me hicieron daño, bueno, de no ser por Puck y los otros que sí hicieron lo que querían-murmuró empuñando sus manos y notando como el castaño fruncía los labios molesto por lo que en ese tiempo había hecho Puckerman-Pero yo, en parte-intentaba decir Blaine-no estoy arrepentido de haber llegado a ese lugar, de haberte vuelto a encontrar, aunque sabía las consecuencias que podrían conllevar el vernos de nuevo, todo el rencor que me tendrías por lo que había sucedido en la Academia, estaba seguro de que no me perdonarías tan fácilmente, Kurt.

-Es cierto, pero de algún modo lo hice y aquí me tienes, aquí estoy aunque para ti sea increíble de creer-te amo, a pesar de todo, aunque nada haya salido como quería o en el momento que lo deseaba, realmente no me arrepiento de nada y me alegro de cómo se han dado las cosas en este último tiempo, Blaine.

-Kurt-susurró con una sonrisa y acortando la distancia entre ellos, lo besó suavemente, sintiendo su sabor y manteniendo los ojos cerrados al momento en que sintió como el castaño devolvía la caricia y se aferraba a él, como lo apoyaba contra la pared para bajar sus pantalones en un rápido movimiento y comenzar a masajear su miembro con una de sus manos, lo que hizo que Blaine mordiera su lengua y lo hiciera gemir en su boca de forma sonora.

El ojiazul besó la barbilla del moreno mientras bajaba hasta su cuello, donde se dedicó a lamer y morder, dejando un moretón bastante grande notorio, lo que lo marcaba como su propiedad y hacía que todo el mundo se diera cuenta, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, porque los gemidos de Blaine podían causar estragos en su cuerpo en ese momento, lo estaban excitando, y su miembro pedía salir de su pantalón, mientras el de Blaine estaba lo suficientemente erecto.

-Sé que quieres entrar en mí-murmuró el castaño en el oído del moreno quien lo sujetó por la cadera y luego dio un fuerte apretón en una de las nalgas del castaño, quien se permitió gemir y sintió como su pantalón era bajado hasta quedar en sus tobillos junto a su ropa interior.

-Ajá, eso quiero-susurró cambiando de posición y poniendo a Kurt contra la pared y rozando sus miembros, los que ya goteaban por la excitación-pero sé que tú quieres esto-murmuró tomando por las nalgas a Kurt y elevándolo en el aire para que sujetara sus piernas en su cadera y para que él pudiera embestirlo contra la muralla. El castaño se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello del moreno, mientras este lo penetraba fuertemente por el ano, mientras su miembro había quedado atrapado entre el vientre de Blaine y el suyo.

-Blaine-gemía fuertemente y sintiéndose en la gloria con las embestidas del moreno, quien cada vez iba más fuerte y no le permitía moverse de ahí-sigue, Blaine, sigue-gemía en su oído, enredando sus manos en el pelo del ojimiel, quien no dejaba de embestirlo y morder la piel que tenía delante de él, cada vez iba más rápido y eso hacía que pronto se fuera a correr en el interior del ojiazul, quien aún podría seguir, pero su miembro también estaba al borde de terminar y venirse entre sus vientes.

-Kurt-gimió fuertemente y mordiendo con fuerza uno de los hombros del castaño, quien gimió al sentir como el semen de Blaine lo llenaba, mientras el miembro del moreno seguía en su interior, al mismo tiempo que Blaine lo cargaba hasta el sillón, en donde lo ponía de espaldas y sujetaba sus piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros.

-Blaine-susurró sin aliento y sin saber qué pasaba ahora-¿quieres seguir?-murmuró sorprendido y notando como los ojos del moreno seguían oscurecidos por la excitación y como lo volvía a embestir con fuerza.

-Kurt, seguiría eternamente si pudiera-susurró tomando uno de los pezones del castaño en su boca y succionándolo mientras su miembro entraba en el culo del ojiazul, quien gemía ante las sensaciones que se paseaban por su cuerpo y comenzaba a masturbarse fuertemente-tócate para mí, Kurt-susurraba Blaine al verlo con los ojos cerrados y con el sudor perlando su piel. Era una imagen que conservaría siempre.

-Blaine-decía arañando la espalda del ojimiel con una de sus manos mientras sentía como el moreno entraba profundamente en él y como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, porque se iba a correr-Blaine, yo…-intentaba hablar, pero sintió como su boca era callada por los labios de Blaine, quien lo besó dulcemente mientras no dejaba de embestirlo y lo hacía suyo por tercera vez en ese día.

Luego de unos segundos, Kurt se corrió fuertemente y luego sintió como Blaine hacía lo mismo en su culo para caer sobre su cuerpo, exhausto y gimiendo aún por lo que habían hecho.

-Kurt, te amo-susurró fuertemente y besando los labios del castaño, quien enredaba sus piernas con las del moreno, quien tenía toda la ropa desordenada al igual que él. Suspiraban felices y aún intentaban que el aire volviera a sus cuerpos, estaban agotados. No sabían cómo habían llegado a todo eso, pero Blaine se daba cuenta de que era una buena forma para que la ira se fuera y poder descargar todo lo que necesitaba, y lo mejor, era que a Kurt no le desagradaba en nada esa forma, ya que lo incluía y no lo estaba dejando de lado.

Lentamente comenzaron a recuperar el aire y el sueño los invadió mientras seguían abrazados y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, lo que permitía que el momento fuese aún más especial, pero se habían olvidado del resto del mundo, el cual seguía allí afuera esperando a que salieran y declararan si las cosas ya irían en paz o si Blaine seguiría golpeando a Sebastian si lo veía nuevamente.

-Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí-susurró Kurt sintiendo las caricias de Blaine en su estómago, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Por qué? Yo estoy muy cómodo-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Kurt respondía de la misma forma.

Luego de unos minutos escucharon que alguien golpeaba a la puerta y ambos suspiraron fuertemente al momento en que sentían como la madera era movida dando paso a alguien que ya los había descubierto en esa misma posición hace unas cuantas horas.

-No diré ni miraré nada, solo venía a comentarles que ya sabemos cómo destruir todo lo construido por Sue-susurró David con los ojos tapados por una de sus manos-y que Sebastián prometió no molestarte más, Blaine-dijo escuchando como los chicos se movían y al parecer se comenzaban a vestir.

-Es un gran avance-murmuró el moreno sintiendo como un escalofrío lo recorría-pero no sé si puedo prometer lo mismo-al momento sintió como uno de sus brazos era sujetado por Kurt, quien lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-Podrías intentarlo-susurró suavemente el ojiazul.

-Insisto-murmuró terminando de ajustarse el cinturón-no sé si puedo prometer lo mismo, me hizo mucho daño y además se acostó contigo ¿crees que podré seguir tranquilamente cuando aún escuchó cómo te hizo gemir y la forma en la que hicieron el amor?-dijo alzando una ceja y encarando a Kurt fieramente, a lo que David se acercó un par de pasos en caso de tener que intervenir.

-Era el único modo que tenía para que no te hiciera daño y pudieras irte con las chicas, la única forma en que…-sintió como Blaine lo sujetaba violentamente por los brazos-podías ser libre, en que no te haría daño nuevamente-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Suéltalo-dijo David a un paso de ellos.

-No te…-trató de decir Blaine, aún furioso.

-Anderson-dijo fríamente el médico-si necesitas descargar tu rabia con alguien, aquí estoy. No permitiré le pongas un dedo encima a Kurt, porque él hizo de todo por ti y esta no es forma de agradecérselo-dijo notando como soltaba al castaño y lo miraba con atención.

-Perfecto-dijo con los ojos casi negros por la ira que contenía-tú y yo en esta habitación, ahora-dijo furioso y con las manos empuñadas fuertemente.

-Pero Kurt fuera de aquí, nos encerramos y el que gane se queda con Kurt-dijo David con una sonrisa que Blaine no supo describir, al parecer todo eso había sido planeado.

-¡Qué!-gritó el castaño sorprendido-¡No soy un premio!-dijo indignado-si van a apostar algo que no sea yo-dijo terminando de vestirse y dirigiéndose a la puerta, furioso-si se van a matar, háganlo-dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta-pero yo no vendré a limpiar la sangre de nadie, hagan lo que quieran-dijo molesto y dando un portazo al salir.

El silencio dominó en la habitación, al momento en que ambos se miraban. Ese era el minuto en que Blaine podría golpear y sacarse de encima toda la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo, no solo por lo que le había hecho Sebastian, sino porque Kurt estuvo a punto de quedarse con David y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, mucho menos cuando el ojiazul lo había elegido a él.

-Veo que no estás del todo decidido-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Estoy esperando a que tú empieces, porque yo estoy seguro de ganar y obtener lo que quiero.

-¿Kurt? Por favor, él no te ama, te usó durante mucho tiempo. Eras su objeto de satisfacción mientras se volvía a encontrar conmigo-decía orgulloso de sus palabras y notando como la rabia empezaba a abordar el semblante de David.

-De nada, entonces, porque creo que lo satisfacía al punto de gritar mi nombre en cada orgasmo e incluso al nivel en que decidió casarse conmigo e iniciar una vida marital-dijo notando algo de confusión en el rostro de Blaine.

-¿Qué?-susurró sin comprender del todo-¿Vida marital? Sé que se casaron en una noche de locura en las vegas, pero…¿vida marital?-decía entre la risa y la furia.

-Creo que olvidó contarte que estamos en el proceso de adopción de un chico encantador, de un muchachito que…-sintió como era empujado fuertemente por Blaine y caía al suelo de espaldas, y para más, su pierna había golpeado el suelo, lo que le causaba más dolor de lo que pensó. Incluso había perdido el aire, pero eso no le impedía seguir hablando-se parece a nosotros, tiene sus ojos azules y…-sintió una fuerte patada en su pierna, lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo doliera, realmente provocar a Blaine Anderson podía ser peligroso.

-¡¿Qué más?!-gritó volviendo a patearlo, pero sintió como su pierna era cogida por David, quien provocó que cayera al suelo y ahora se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Estará dispuesto a llamarnos papás, porque yo puedo darle una vida con lujos, amor y sin violencia a Kurt ¡Eso es todo lo que él quiere y necesita! ¡Todo! ¿Y tú, qué tienes para ofrecer?-dijo alzando una ceja y notando como el rostro de Blaine se descomponía por un segundo.

-Yo…-intentaba hablar, a lo que sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y posteriormente notó como no podía hablar por la falta de aire-yo…

-¡No tienes nada que ofrecerle!-gritó dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y haciendo que la sangre comenzara a brotar por boca del moreno-no tienes nada para darle, ni una vida ni un futuro, no tienes idea de sus gustos, ni de su vida ¡Lo hiciste sufrir! ¡Por tú culpa Sue se lo llevó y lo metió en la prostitución! ¡Es tú culpa lo que le ocurrió a Kurt!-seguía diciendo Karofsky, mientras no dejaba de golpear a Blaine, quien no lograba defenderse ni hacer mucho más, ya que sentía su cuerpo débil y la culpa cayendo encima de él. Porque todo lo que le estaba diciendo David era cierto. Por su culpa Kurt estaba metido en donde estaba. Por su culpa el castaño jamás había logrado una vida como la que soñó, él se encargó de hacerle bullying en Dalton y de hacer que su vida fuera miserable, todo era su culpa.

-Yo…-trataba de hablar, sentía el sabor ferroso de la sangre en sus labios, su vista estaba nublada y solo lograba ver la silueta de David delante de él.

-Habla, no te seguiré golpeando, solo porque no te puedes defender-dijo aún con la rabia en la punta de su lengua.

-Soy el culpable de la mala vida que llevaba Kurt, pero te aseguro-murmuró intentando mirarlo, a pesar de la vista borrosa-que lo compensaré dándole la vida que merece, lo llenaré de amor y cariño, de hijos y jamás le faltará nada estando conmigo. Kurt Hummel será completamente feliz, más de lo que nunca ha sido-dijo con determinación y sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, el que lo hizo caer al suelo y lo dejó inconsciente.


	18. Chapter 18

**ValeAsencio:** bueno, ahora amarás a David y a todos los demás, espero te guste como sigue todo esto. Gracias por leer!

**07DaniDC:** ahora sabrás qué puede pasar con Sue, en cuanto al fic que mencionas sí, no lo continuaremos por una cosa de tiempos, así que ahí quedó. Gracias por leer y espero te guste lo que sigue.

**Marierux:** lo bueno es que de aquí en adelante no te dará pena Dave... bueno, no por las mismas razones que antes y Klaine me encanta xD espero te guste lo que sigue! un abrazo =)

**SmilerColfer:** bueno, el lemmon me nace del alma, más allá del porno o no. No te adelantes a nada, ahora verás si pasa algo o no! Gracias por leer y Luz en Las Sombras pronto pronto lo seguiré.

**Paris-loquita:** acabar bien? uyyy ahí no sé si será posible, ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Espero te guste!

**Vianey de Chris:** No abandonaré mis historias, solo por tiempo me es imposible avanzar, pero acá está la continuación. Gracias por el interés! Espero te guste =)

**GabrielaGlee:** acá está la actualización, espero te guste. Gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y lo comentan. Les cuento que este es el penúltimo capítulo y ya trabajo el último ¿por qué lo estoy haciendo? Porque estoy enferma y son tres días en los que no puedo ir a trabajar, así que al menos terminaré este fic y continuaré Luz en las Sombras, el resto no sé si alcanzo, pero espero que les guste.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido dejarlos solos? Había sido un idiota si pensaba que no sucedería nada. Realmente era su culpa que ahora Blaine estuviera inconsciente y que las chicas lo estuvieran cuidando, mientras Sebastian curaba las heridas de David, quien lo miraba seriamente, como si quisiera hablar con él. Pero no se lo permitiría, no después de lo que le había hecho a Blaine.<p>

Todos trabajaban en silencio y él ya no podía más, tenía que salir de ahí un momento, por lo que caminó hasta el patio trasero, en donde cogió un cigarro de su pantalón y lo encendió. La primera calada lo ayudó a calmarse y comenzar a pensar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, en si realmente quería estar con Blaine. Realmente no entendía algunas cosas en esos minutos, pero tal vez si se calmaba bien podría…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo helado y sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba y la desesperación lo inundaba.

-Cuánto tiempo Kurt-dijo el chico mirándolo atentamente y sonriendo. Al fin estaba donde lo quería, solo y asustado.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó forcejeando con el otro muchacho, pero por primera vez sus reflejos y su fuerza no fueron suficiente, porque puso un paño húmedo en su rostro, lo que provocó que en unos minutos se durmiera, a pesar de todos sus intentos por soltarse de su agarre.

Lo tomó en brazos y salió de allí en silencio y con paso ágil. El cigarro había quedado en el suelo, encendido y a medio terminar, algo que el ojiazul jamás permitiría.

-¡Kurt!-lo llamaba Sebastián al momento en que salía de la casa, solo segundos después de que desapareciera de allí-¡Kurt! Pero…-dijo cogiendo el cigarro aún encendido-¡Chicos!-gritó apagándolo y corriendo al interior. No podía creer que los hubieran descubierto y que se llevaran a Kurt justo en el momento en el que creía que todo estaba bien y que al fin podrían salir de toda esa pesadilla que por su culpa se había iniciado.

Entró agitado hasta la habitación. Blaine había despertado hace unos minutos y las chicas ya habían terminado de curarlo. David estaba serio mirando al moreno, quien en ningún momento había emitido alguna palabra ni había girado a mirarlo, simplemente se limitaba a lo que las muchachas hacían.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Sebastian al instante que ingresaba y miraba a todos desesperado-se llevaron a Kurt-dijo de una vez-¡Se llevaron a Kurt!-volvió a repetir nervioso y por primera vez, descontrolado.

Ante eso, fue David quien no creyó en sus palabras, por lo que Sebastian a pesar de la angustia y frustración, porque nadie reaccionaba se obligó a repetir lo que venía gritando desde el patio.

-Se llevaron a Kurt, encontré un cigarro aún encendido en el suelo y ni rastro de él, no creo que haya querido irse cruzando el muro-susurró notando la poca reacción del resto y eso le parecía un mal sueño en ese minuto. Porque los dos hombres que tanto peleaban por estar con Kurt, ahora no le creían-¡Reaccionen!-gritó furioso y tomando a David por la solapa de la camisa.

-No puede ser-dijo Blaine incorporándose y con la impaciencia en su rostro, al fin creyendo en las palabras del joven Smythe-tenemos que ir por él, no podemos dejar que Sue…

-No sé quién se lo habrá llevado, pero tenemos que recuperarlo-dijo David quitándose al castaño de encima. Lo movió a un lado y caminó hasta las escaleras, las que conducían a su habitación-Sebastian, ven-dijo seriamente a lo que miró al resto-ustedes tomen todo lo que crean que podamos necesitar, iremos en busca de Kurt y espero que volvamos todos-dijo subiendo las escaleras con dificultad, pero a los segundos sintió como alguien lo cogía por el costado y lo ayudaba a seguir. Subieron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la habitación del médico cerraron la puerta.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo Smythe con una ceja alzada y viendo como David estiraba su pierna completamente.

-Esto es completamente inútil y no puedo seguir llevando este yeso de un lado a otro, mucho menos si ahora pretendemos terminar con Sue, Puck y Carlos-decía mirando en dirección a un closet que se encontraba detrás de Sebastián-abre ahí-dijo apuntando al mueble-hay una sierra pequeña y un maletín negro-dijo viendo los movimientos del castaño.

-¿Esto es?-dijo Sebastián mostrándole todo y luego entregándoselo.

-Gracias-susurró tomando la pequeña sierra y mirando su pierna.

-¡No te puedes sacar el yeso! ¡Eso aún no sana!-gritó Sebastián sin saber qué hacer.

-Soy médico y sé lo que puedo o no hacer.

-No, no tienes idea, te obsesionaste con Hummel y eso puede más que tú razón-dijo furioso-no sé que tiene ese maldito, pero tú me harás caso a mí-dijo determinante y empuñando sus manos con molestia.

-Nadie me manda, el único que puede es Kurt y tú, Smythe, no serás quien intente controlar todo, me ayudas o te largas, es así de sencillo-dijo fríamente y notando como luego de un fuerte suspiro molesto accedía.

-¿Qué hago?-dijo molesto y manteniéndose delante de él.

-Corta, yo solo puedo cortar el muslo, pero no llego más allá, tú debes cortar y luego usaremos un bastón de tres piezas que está en este maletín.

-Estás loco-dijo tomando la sierra y comenzando a cortar.

-No, solo quiero encontrar a Kurt y evitar que vuelva a pasar por todo lo que ha padecido en los últimos años, tú no tienes idea de lo que pasó y mucho menos sabes si esta será última vez que lo veremos.

-Hummel es fuerte y estoy seguro de que logrará salir de esta, él podrá hacer lo necesario para salir airoso y tal vez ni tengamos que ir por él.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando-dijo molesto y notando como lentamente el yeso se desprendía de su pierna y daba paso a su extremidad, la que estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba.

-Sé lo que digo-murmuró terminando de cortar y viendo la pierna totalmente expuesta. A lo que vio como el médico sacaba el yeso e intentaba mover su pierna, pero le era casi imposible, ya que por el tiempo que había estado inmóvil no sería fácil moverla como antes.

-Pásame el bastón que está en el maletín-murmuró al momento que Sebastian se lo entregaba y él lo armaba con maestría, lo puso en el suelo e intentó apoyarse en él, lo cual logró con rapidez, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar así como así con la pierna, ya que si necesitaba apoyarse no podría hacerlo.

-Creo que esto fue una pésima idea-susurró Sebastián viendo como la impotencia embargaba el rostro de David.

-No hay otra forma-susurró intentando avanzar y ahora lográndolo, por lo que caminó hasta su closet y se puso un pantalón que no había sido cortado para usar, ya que el pantalón que tenía puesto le faltaba una parte.

Se vistió en absoluto silencio y con un poco de ayuda de Sebastián, quien aún no comprendía cómo dos hombres se habían enamorado de Kurt Hummel y que ahora harían lo imposible por ayudarlo y estar con él. De algún modo eso lo frustraba y no comprendía por qué.

-Espero hayas dejado de pensar, porque nos tenemos que ir-dijo David pasando por su lado y caminando a la puerta. Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, Smythe siempre ayudándolo y manteniéndose a su lado.

-Vaya, veo que no fueron a follar como conejos-dijo Santana con los brazos cruzados y lista para salir en busca de Kurt junto al resto.

-No todos somos como Blaine y Kurt, digamos que nosotros no tenemos esa química y mucho menos pensaríamos en estar con el otro-dijo con cizaña Sebastián, a lo que David sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharlo. Pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, porque por su parte sentía que era su culpa todo eso.

-Vámonos entonces-susurró Blaine seriamente y notando como todos lo miraban extrañados, pero sin decir nada.

Cuando salieron de la casa, se dieron cuenta de que Quinn no debía ir con ellos y que alguien debía quedarse a cuidar de ella, por lo que la elegida fue Brittany, quien se despidió de Santana besándola suavemente en los labios. A lo que todos observaron sorprendidos, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de la relación que existía entre ellas o se hicieron los locos cada vez que las veían.

Por ello, solo Blaine, David, Santana y Sebastian fueron tras Kurt, pero se dividieron en dos autos. En uno iba Blaine y Santana, en el otro David y Sebastian. El viaje había sido rápido y sin mayores contratiempos, pero nadie sabía qué hacer o decir al momento en que llegaran hasta donde se encontraba Sue, porque no lo habían planeado, solo tenían por objetivo recuperar a Kurt y volver sanos y salvos a casa, nada más.

-Es increíble ver como tú y David se pelean por el amor de Kurt, realmente me gustaría que apareciera alguien más y lo enamorara y viviera feliz por siempre con esa persona para…

-Te recuerdo que no tendré problemas en abrir la puerta y hacer que te bajes en medio de la carretera y con el vehículo en movimiento, no necesito tus palabras ni esta conversación, así que si no te vas en silencio no sigues en esta ruta-dijo cortante el moreno y sin quitar la vista de la ruta.

-Está bien, está bien-suspiró frustrada, le gustaba molestarlo, pero al parecer había cruzado los límites.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran a los límites de la ciudad, en donde debían encontrar a Sue, Carlos, Puck y Kurt, sobre todo a este último. Los cuatro chicos bajaron de los vehículos y con cautela se asomaron al sitio, primero ingresó Santana, ya que ninguno de los otros se decidía y miró por la puerta al interior, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie. No estaban los muchachos nuevos ni los antiguos, ni rastros de vida, solo algunos pedazos de pan y algo de basura en el suelo.

-No entren-susurró la morena con cautela y retrocediendo-puede ser una trampa-murmuró mirando a todas partes.

-Iré a mirar-murmuró Sebastian-si no vuelvo en quince minutos váyanse-dijo con suavidad y notando el ceño fruncido por parte de David, pero al no escuchar a nadie que se opusiera comenzó su investigación al interior del sitio.

Todo estaba oscuro, algunos lugares iluminados por los agujeros que habían en el techo, lo cual le ayudaba a ver, aunque por precaución había llevado una linterna. Siguió su ruta hasta llegar donde estaba la oficina de Sue, ingresó y la encontró completamente vacía, pero sus cosas seguían allí. Salió del lugar e ingresó a otra puerta, esa parecía ser la habitación de Kurt, tenía su ropa sobre la cama, como si alguien hubiese desocupado su closet y sus cosas estaban por todas partes tiradas, pero encontró algo brillante que llamó su atención, por lo que lo guardó en su bolsillo y siguió recorriendo.

-Tal vez aquí hay algo-murmuró abriendo el armario y moviéndose a un lado al momento que un olor nauseabundo inundaba todo el cuarto-mierda-susurró tapando su nariz con un pañuelo y mirando con la linterna el cuerpo que colgaba en el interior del closet-sabía que Sue tarde o temprano terminaría contigo, estabas loco-susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que el cuerpo no tendría más de una semana de muerto en el interior del closet, se trataba de Carlos, quien en el último tiempo era el más desquiciado de todos.

Salió de la habitación e ingresó nuevamente al pasillo para abrir otra puerta que jamás había visto, pero no encontró nada en ella. Parecía ser una pequeña bodega. La cerró y luego se encaminó hasta la puerta que daba hacía una especie de patio trasero de ese sitio. Comenzó a observar un poco de sangre que había en algunos fierros y al no encontrar nada decidió dar media vuelta e ir donde estaban los demás esperando, después de todo habían pasado diez minutos.

-Ya debería estar por volver-susurró Santana mirando su reloj-no creo que haya encontrado nada útil, nos habría avisado.

-No creo que le haya pasado algo-dijo Blaine seriamente-y si encontró algo nos dirá en cuanto salga.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?-susurró David mirando su reloj y desesperándose al no ver a Sebastian-por qué se está…-sintió como el calor golpeaba su cuerpo y al igual que sus dos compañeros caía a un costado de los vehículos. El lugar había explotado delante de ellos y provocado que todo ardiera en segundos-¡Sebastian!-gritó desesperado e intentando ponerse de pie-¡Sebastian!-volvió a gritar arrastrándose hasta donde antes había estado la guarida de Sue.

-¡David!-lo detuvo Santana tan impactada como él, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, de un segundo a otro todo había estallado delante de ellos. Sí, era una trampa ¿por qué no pensaron que Sue podría tenderles algo así cuando fueran en busca de Kurt? Debieron ser más precavidos, pero no sacaba nada con pensar eso si ya habían perdido a uno de los más importantes, a uno que sabía dónde podrían encontrar a Sue.

-No puede ser-susurraba Blaine mirando como seguía ardiendo el sitio-mierda-dijo cerrando los ojos, Sebastian estaba muerto y Sue era la que había conseguido acabar con él-tenemos que irnos-susurró el moreno-no vaya a ser que haya algo más en este lugar-decía mirando las cercas que estaban a los alrededores.

-Vámonos-dijo Santana mirando por última vez el lugar de la explosión e intentando mover a David, pero el médico se negaba a irse de allí.

-No podemos dejar su cuerpo tirado, tenemos que…

-David-susurró Santana de forma resignada-no lo encontraremos, la explosión acabó con todo-murmuró notando las lágrimas que caían por el rostro del joven Karofsky.

-No-dijo negando con la cabeza e intentando soltarse del agarre de la morena-¡Sebastian!-dijo intentando moverse y siendo sujetado por Blaine, quien sin saber cómo lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo abrazaba fuertemente, de algún modo entendía su dolor, porque él también había tenido sentimientos por Sebastian y no era sencillo verlo desaparecer así como así.

-Tenemos que ir por Kurt-recordó Blaine separándose de David y mirándolo al rostro-volveremos a ver si encontramos el cuerpo de Sebastian, pero por ahora…

-Alto-susurró Santana haciendo que Blaine se quedara en silencio-si esto era una trampa y nos querían ver muertos…-decía intentando predecir lo que vendría luego-entonces alguien vendrá a verificar que no quede rastro de nosotros-dijo pensativa. Si nos vamos debe ser a un lugar donde podamos observar y nos llevaremos solo un auto.

-¿Por qué no ambos?-dijo Blaine empezando a comprender el plan de la latina.

-Porque así pensarán que vinimos en un solo auto y que morimos todos en la explosión-decía con una sonrisa al ver como David aprobaba sus palabras con firmeza.

-Ya entiendo por qué Sue decía que eras de sus mejores elementos.

-Y eso que no has visto nada-dijo guiñando un ojo y caminando a uno de los vehículos al igual que sus compañeros. Ella conduciría, ya que David y Blaine no se veían en condiciones de hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿Dónde esperamos?-dijo el moreno enarcando una ceja y sin ver ningún sitio donde esconderse.

-Tendremos que volver por el camino que vinimos y habrá que…-dijo viendo un bolso en el asiento del copiloto, ya que los muchachos se habían sentado en la parte trasera-¿qué es esto?-dijo abriendo el bolso y encontrando unas pelucas. Volteó a ver a los chicos y notó el enrojecimiento del rostro de David.

-Yo…-intentó responder.

-Sinceramente-dijo algo perturbada-no me interesa saber qué hacías con Hummel en este auto y con estas pelucas.

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo-dijo notando como el aire se ponía denso y al voltear a ver a Blaine notó su molestia.

-De todos modos nos pueden servir-dijo pensativa-podemos estacionarnos cerca del desfiladero, ahí tendremos una buena vista y armaremos una escena de dos chicos enamorados que se toquetean y se besan en un lugar apartado.

-¿Y cómo explicas que no hayamos sentido la explosión?-susurró David.

-A los jóvenes de hoy no les interesa nada más que el sexo, sino basta con mirar a Kurt y Blaine-dijo notando el sonrojo del moreno-Una seré yo-dijo poniéndose una peluca colorina-el otro tendrá que ser-decía mirando a ambos hombres-Karofsky, eres más de mi tipo, no tengo nada en tu contra Blaine, pero sería como besar a un hermano, en cambio David fue mi cliente la primera vez, cuando nadie podía creer que eras gay-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Sí, aún recuerdo que no pudimos hacer nada esa noche-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pero luego tuviste a Hummel, que realmente sació todas tus necesidades y más-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno, basta de charla y que inicie la acción-dijo cambiándose al asiento del copiloto mientras David se sentaba en el del piloto y se ajustaba una peluca rubia.

Estuvieron conversando durante varios minutos, en los que la incertidumbre los atacó, ya que no tenían idea de si alguien verificaría que estuviesen muertos o no, ya que hasta ahora no habían visto a nadie y ya iba casi una hora desde la explosión.

-Creo que…-iba a decir Blaine, pero a lo lejos se escuchó música, por lo que Blaine se agachó en el asiento trasero, David sujetó a Santana por la cintura y la besó con dulzura, a lo que ella correspondió del mismo modo y observando que el automóvil que se acercaba era un cadillac rojo, el cual manejaba Puck, quien ni reparó en el vehículo en el que se encontraban.

Se quedaron observando el accionar del chico del mohicano, quien estacionó el vehículo y luego llamó por una pequeña radio, se notaba que reía, pero no lograban escuchar su conversación. Por lo que solo les quedaba observar. Las llamas aún rodeaban el lugar, pero Puck tomó un extintor que llevaba en el vehículo y comenzó a apagar el sitio, por lo que avanzó entre los escombros dando por hecho que todos habían muerto.

-Vaya, vaya-susurró al cruzar todo el sitio y llegar al que fuera el patio trasero-veo que a ti no te mata una simple explosión-decía dando una fuerte patada al cuerpo de Sebastian que se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué?-susurró comenzando a despertar-ya verás lo que realmente es sufrir, niño rico-dijo noqueándolo de un solo puñetazo y poniendo su cuerpo sobre su hombro derecho-creo que el resto murió en la explosión-dijo con satisfacción. Salió del lugar y depositó el cuerpo del castaño en el asiento trasero y luego subió a su lugar en el auto y se marchó rápidamente, ante lo cual David encendió el vehículo y comenzó a seguirlo precavidamente, desde lejos.

-No puede ser-decía Blaine tan sorprendido como los demás-¿Sebastian está vivo?

-Al parecer no estaba dentro cuando explotó el lugar-dijo aliviado David y la sonrisa que asomó en sus labios no pasó desapercibida para Santana.

-Ahora sabremos… ¿dónde se metió?-dijo la morena al notar que el vehículo de Puck había desaparecido de su vista.

-Debe haber… -decía Blaine-¡Ahí está!-dijo indicando a David que se pusiera delante de un muro y bajó para presionar un botón que no se encontraba a simple vista. Al instante se removió una gran roca e ingresaron con el vehículo al lugar. Era una entrada para vehículos, pero al llegar al final se encontraron de frente con Sue y Puck quienes miraban con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que los subestime-susurró la rubia mirando a los tres chicos bajarse del vehículo-pero eso no volverá a suceder-dijo sacando una pistola y apuntando a los tres-muévanse-indicó a una abertura que parecía ser una puerta en una roca, allí aparecieron algunos chicos que los amarraron e hicieron que se arrodillaran.

-Perfecto-susurró Puck pateando a David y Blaine para luego escupirles en el rostro-al fin están donde deben-dijo mofándose de su suerte.

-Pronto tú estarás bajo tierra-se aventuró a decir Santana.

-No-dijo poniéndose a su altura-puede que pronto nosotros estemos en una situación algo más cómoda y que disfrutarás mucho más-dijo sujetándola por el rostro.

-¿Y tu amor por Hummel?-murmuró furiosa la latina.

-Una calentura más, sabes que en este mundo todos los agujeros son iguales, mientras logre correrme dentro de algún sitio todo estará de maravilla-dijo encendiendo un cigarro y lanzando el humo al rostro de la morena.

-¿Dónde tienen a Kurt?-dijo Blaine intentando soltarse.

-Eso no te interesa, niño lindo-dijo Sue con una sonrisa-pero te aseguro que aprovecha el tiempo, ya que sirve de entrenamiento para varios nuevos que estaban ansiosos por iniciarse y que al ver a tu chico…-decía con una sonrisa-hubieras visto sus caras, así que una orgía nunca es malo para pasar el rato.

-¡Perra, maldita!-gritaba Blaine intentando soltarse de las amarras.

-Yo que tú no haría eso-decía la rubia con una sonrisa-podrán verlo cuando descanse un poco-dijo saliendo de sus vistas y dejándolos a cargo de Puck, quien hizo que pasaran a otra habitación en donde pudieron ver que se encontraba Sebastian, aún estaba inconsciente y amarrado al igual que ellos, pero se encontraba vivo.

-Seb…-susurró David y el castaño comenzó a despertar, tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro producto de la explosión y se veía algo despeinado, seguramente a causa de lo mismo.

-Hola-susurró con una sonrisa y embelesado por la sonrisa que le dedicaba Karofsky, al parecer no tenía noción de dónde estaban ni en qué situación.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa-¿sabes dónde estamos?

-¿En el cielo?-susurró mirándolo con atención y coquetería.

-No, en la guarida de Sue, nos atrapó a todos-dijo con una mueca de decepción.

-Pero tú eres parte del cielo, así que algo es algo-dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciéndolo enrojecer furiosamente.

Estuvieron varias horas amarrados y sin saber de nada, ya que Puck había desaparecido y de Kurt no tenían ni idea. Pero lentamente comenzaban a planear algo, ya que Sebastian siempre tenía una estrategia para todo. Y en este caso la navaja que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón trasero les serviría como arma.

-Dave-susurró poniéndose delante de él-sácala de mi bolsillo-dijo indicando que lo hiciera con los dientes.

-Ok, es definitivo, todos ustedes piensan solo en sexo, ahora quieres que te muerda las nalgas cuando somos prisioneros ¿entiendes lo que pides?-dijo molesta con el castaño.

-Esta vez es algo menos sexual, aunque no por eso me caliento menos-dijo al momento que hacía sonrojar a David, quien tenía la navaja entre sus labios-buen chico, ahora ponla en mi mano-dijo poniéndose más cerca del médico, quien logró hacer caer la navaja entre las manos del joven Smythe. Primero cortó una soga y se soltó completamente de las ataduras, luego siguió con David, Santana y Blaine.

-¿Y ahora qué…?-iba a preguntar la morena, pero Anderson había desaparecido y tras él iban los otros dos. Al parecer estaban desesperados por Kurt y no se controlaban a la hora de pensar. Por lo que corrió tras ellos y cuando ingresó a la habitación donde tenían a Kurt realmente se asustó.

Ahí estaba Blaine, había puesto al ojiazul sobre la única cama que había en el lugar y al resto de los chicos los había atacado con un palo que al parecer estaban ocupando para el sadomasoquismo.

-Alguno intenta acercarse a mi chico y lo mato, no mediaré en golpes-dijo furioso y poniendo su camisa sobre el cuerpo de su chico-vamos-susurró tomándolo en brazos, mientras Sebastian cortaba las cuerdas que tenía amarradas en pies y manos el castaño.

-Gracias-susurró el ojiazul abrazándose a su novio. A los segundos se desmayó, al parecer el miedo y cansancio hacían mella en él.

Avanzaron hasta la que parecía ser la salida, pero se encontraron de frente con Puck, quien intentó golpearlos, pero fue Blaine quien reaccionó al entregarle a Kurt a Sebastian y arremeter a golpes en contra del chico del mohicano hasta que no pudo seguir respirando.

-Váyanse, yo los seguiré-susurró Blaine seriamente-tengo una cuenta que saldar-dijo encaminándose a la puerta que parecía ser la oficina de Sue.

-Vamos-dijo Santana, los demás no se movían, solo estaban atónitos por el odio que desprendía Blaine Anderson, quien siempre se vio tan calmo y pacífico-tenemos que salir de aquí y curar a Kurt, y tú-indicó a David-debes hacerle exámenes, porque no sabemos qué le pudieron haber contagiado.

Al instante todos corrieron al vehículo, abrieron la puerta y escucharon un portazo, seguramente ese había sido Blaine. Comenzaron a retroceder y lo que escucharon después los dejó helados: un balazo. Después quedó todo en absoluto silencio mientras ellos aceleraban por la carretera hasta la casa de David Karofsky.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gabriela Cruz: **espero te guste lo que continua y ya verás que pasó con Kurt y Blaine, saludos!

**SmilerColfer:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me agrada saber que me tienes en tan alta estima. Aquí está el último capítulo de este fic y espero que te agrade. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Marierux:** fantástico! espero te guste el final, ya que tu siempre me has comentado y sigues este fic, un abrazo gigante! =)

**ValeAsencio: **Dave y Sebastian son encantadores juntos, yo los adoro! Ya verás qué ocurre a continuación, espero te guste! Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Beeludelfina99:** un millón de gracias por tus palabras y el comentario que me haces sobre el fic "olvidarte jamás" sinceramente me gusta mucho como es ese fic y la idea en sí, es bastante intenso a decir verdad y es cierto, es para llorarlo. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y espero me sigas comentando y volver a leer tu opinión sobre lo que escribo. Un gran abrazo! Qué estés muy bien =)

**07DaniDC:** ya! aquí está el capítulo final! :D Espero te guste lo que sigue =)

**GabrielaGlee:** de algún modo tu comentario ayudó a que apresurara la escritura y que ahora tengamos el capítulo final de este fic. Y no, Kurt no será héroe, pero te encantará lo que sigue de él, lo sé. Y no sé cómo llegué a este final, porque yo tenía varias ideas... y en el camino se fueron disipando hasta que llegué a esto y me gusta bastante como quedó. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y un gran abrazo para ti también! Saludos =)

¡Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguieron esta historia! Realmente me cuesta desligarme de este fic, porque tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados con el personaje que fue Blaine en un inicio y como termina... Así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Realmente es uno de los fics que más apreció. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leerme, aprecio muchos sus comentarios y el tiempo que dedican en ello. Y les aseguro que continuaré los fics que me faltan. El siguiente en ser actualizado es "Luz en las Sombras".

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>No entendía por qué el dolor no pasaba, por qué los recuerdos seguían tan grabados en su mente. Habían pasado cinco años desde todo eso y él aún tenía pesadillas, aún seguía soñando con ese día. En el que perdió muchas cosas y entre todas lo había perdido a él. Ahora se encontraba delante de una lápida, en el cementerio de Lima, no podía creer que le estaba dejando flores.<p>

-Me gustaría que estuvieras acompañándome en este día tan importante-susurró leyendo por última vez su nombre y depositando las flores en la tierra-sé que te habría encantado ir.

Miró una vez más y sintió como su presencia estaba nuevamente a su lado. Suspiró con fuerza y comenzó a caminar por el suelo de adoquines del campo santo, aún no podía creer las vueltas que había dado su vida en esos años y en lo que estaba a punto de hacer en unas horas más. Tenía que reconocer que si estuviera solo no se atrevería e incluso tendría miedo, pero lo aliviaba la presencia de sus amigos, lo único que le iba quedando cuando más necesitaba de alguien.

-Hey niño lindo-dijo Sebastian guiñándole un ojo y abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo que lo esperaba-¿está todo bien?

-Sí-murmuró el ojiazul suavemente e ingresando al auto mientras el castaño subía al asiento del piloto.

-Perfecto, porque nos están esperando-dijo arrancando el auto.

-Kurt, estás seguro de esto-decía Karofsky al momento que lo observaba desde el asiento del copiloto, los tres iban de negro y con lentes de igual color.

-Sí, hoy más que nunca-murmuró bajando la mirada y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Hey, tranquilo-dijo Sebastian mirándolo con una sonrisa desde el espejo retrovisor-él llegará a tiempo, si hay algo que aprendí a conocer de Blaine fue su puntualidad y créeme que el viaje que hizo a Boston no debería retrasarlo, así que podrán ir juntos a buscarlo.

-Eso espero-susurró revisando su teléfono-mierda…-murmuró con la molestia en sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo David sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del castaño.

-El vuelo de Blaine se retrasó, no llegará hasta mañana por la nieve-dijo bajando la mirada y empuñando las manos.

Ese fue el instante en que ambos escucharon una sonora carcajada por parte de Sebastian y sintieron que eran burlados de la peor forma ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Había algo que el ojiverde sabía y no les había comentado. Cuando dejó de reír miró a ambos hombres.

-¿Qué?-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Eso queremos saber ¿de qué te ríes?-dijo David con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja.

-De algo muy divertido-susurró acercándose a su rostro y besándolo con ternura. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían una sonrisa.

-No quiero quitar el aire de romanticismo, pero aún quiero saber de qué te reías-dijo Kurt algo menos serio.

-Es 28 de diciembre, cariño-dijo lanzando un calendario a las manos del castaño-¿sabes lo que significa?-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Día de los inocentes…-suspiró resignado.

-Ahora revisa el teléfono, seguramente Blaine se está riendo de ti-dijo notando como el ojiazul volvía a tomar el aparato.

-No era una broma, dice que aunque Sebastian diga que es por el día de los inocentes que mejor revise las noticias y me dé cuenta que está atrapado en una tormenta y que no podrá llegar hasta mañana-dijo bajando la mirada y suspirando con fuerza.

-Entonces, tendrás que ir solo por él, ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa y nosotros te esperaremos en el auto para que puedas estar más cómodo-dijo el ojiverde con una mueca y deteniéndose fuera del hogar del ojiazul.

-Gracias-murmuró bajando del vehículo e ingresó a la gran casa donde vivía con el ojimiel. La habían comprado un año después de que Blaine diera muerte a Sue y Puck, ya que nadie se había hecho cargo de los dineros que manejaba la mujer y Kurt era el único heredero, por tanto tenía una fortuna.

Subió a su habitación y una vez en el segundo piso se permitió lanzarse sobre la cama y respirar un poco. No podía creer que Blaine no pudiera llegar justo cuando iban a ir por Liam, su hijo adoptivo, el cual adoptaría con David, pero al estar Blaine presente correspondía que fuera con él, todo con él. Por eso habían acordado ese día para ir.

-Eres sexy cuando te enojas-escuchó que alguien le hablaba-y me encanta cuando me crees todo lo que digo-dijo Blaine desde el marco de la puerta y con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Debí creerle a Sebastian-decía Kurt aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, a veces ese hombre dice la verdad, pero no siempre-dijo recostándose junto a él y sintiendo como era abrazado por el costado con fuerza-¿qué sucede?-murmuró extrañado.

-Lo tendremos al fin-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, nuestro hijo al fin llegará-susurró besando sus labios con suavidad y sintiendo como el castaño desabotonaba su camisa mientras él intensificaba el beso.

-Nos espera a las 5.30-dijo Kurt separándose levemente.

-Amor, son las 12 del día, aún hay tiempo para nosotros-dijo acariciando su rostro y besándolo con suavidad para luego apartarse.

-Le avisaré a David y…

-¿Tú creías que te iban a esperar? Ambos sabían que yo ya había llegado-dijo el pelinegro sacándose los zapatos.

-Yo era el único idiota-dijo con una mueca.

-No eres idiota, solo quería darte esta sorpresa-decía desabotonando completamente su camisa y sacándola completamente-o me dirás que no te gusta lo que ves-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí-murmuró sentándose en la cama mientras su novio se sentaba sobre sus piernas-aunque esta marca-susurró besando uno de los costados del moreno, donde había una notoria cicatriz.

-A veces duele un poco-murmuró recordando el momento en que Sue le disparó hace cinco años-pero lo bueno es que Sebastian decidió volver por mí, sino habría muerto desangrado.

-Lo bueno es que eso fue lo último que ella pudo hacer en vida.

-Sí, la maté luego de un par de golpes y un balazo…-decía sintiendo como la nostalgia albergaba su pecho-no sé si sea el mejor tema para hablar-murmuró con suavidad y recostándose sobre la cama.

-No, no es lo mejor-dijo Kurt poniéndose sobre él y abrazándolo con ternura-pero hoy se cumplen cinco años desde la muerte de Puck-murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Los chicos te acompañaron a su tumba?-preguntó abrazándolo protectoramente.

-No, les pedí ir solo esta vez-decía suavemente-sé que le habría gustado estar presente en una ocasión tan importante como hoy-decía bajando la mirada.

-¿Tú crees?-inquirió extrañado.

-Puck se corrompió por culpa de Sue y todo lo que nos hizo hacer fue culpa de ella. Él antes era bueno y yo iba por el mismo camino, pero en cierto modo me detenía lo que estaba sintiendo por David y luego apareciste y me fue imposible seguir por la misma vía-dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un suave beso en el pecho. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, asimilando lo que hablaban.

-A veces tengo pesadillas con ese día-susurró Blaine con suavidad y tocando la marca que tenía al costado.

-¿Te acuerdas de todo?-dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-Sí, creo que a pesar de estar inconsciente igual hay cosas que pude sentir y retener ¿tú recuerdas algo?-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, solo recuerdo que…-su voz comenzó a romperse lentamente-que Puck me besó y me tocó mientras me desnudaba-decía con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro-me desnudó completamente y me metió en una habitación con seis chicos más y ellos…-se abrazó a Blaine y no pudo continuar.

-Me es imposible olvidar lo que vi cuando entre en esa habitación. Parecían animales encima de ti… -decía empuñando sus manos y reviviendo la rabia de aquel entonces-por eso los aparté a patadas y luego encontré ese fierro que estaban usando y los golpeé con él. Te tapé con mi camisa y te tomé en brazos para sacarte de ahí.

-Recuerdo que me sentí seguro en ese momento y luego me desmayé-decía bajando la mirada.

-Sí, pero te dejé en brazos de Sebastian cuando Puck se nos puso en el camino, teníamos que llevarte lejos de ahí y ver si esos chicos te habían pegado alguna enfermedad o si tenías otro tipo de heridas. Solo sé que con la sola idea de que Puck no dejara que te fueras me puse furioso y lo ataqué con el mismo fierro é con el mismo fierro y lo rematé en el suelo-murmuró esperando algún gesto por parte de su chico.

-A pesar de todo, nunca te he culpado por su muerte. Él tuvo oportunidad de irse de ahí y no lo hizo. Sue le había dado la oportunidad de largarse si quería, porque ya no le servía de mucho estando yo y los demás. Pero el no quiso irse-guardo silencio para que Blaine pudiera continuar con su relato, pero sabía que esas palabras eran necesarias para su novio, quien seguramente había sentido un alivio al escucharlo.

-Luego los chicos se fueron al vehículo en el que llegamos y yo fui por Sue, no podía permitir que volviera a buscarte y siguiera haciendo tanto mal-suspiró con pesar-entré en su oficina y ella ya tenía el arma en su mano, me dijo que retrocediera, pero al ver que iba dispuesto a atacarla me disparó. Afortunadamente me moví a un lado y me dio aquí-decía tocando la cicatriz-luego la golpeé con el fierro y cuando soltó el arma la rematé de un balazo en la cabeza-decía algo intranquilo. Lo demás fue algo extraño…

Flash Back

Por última vez miró el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo y se dio el tiempo para revisar si estaba realmente muerta. Cuando lo comprobó comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba y ahí reparó en la herida que sangraba en su costado. A pesar de ello había seguido peleando por Kurt y ahora estaba solo y desangrándose.

Por suerte había un vehículo en la salida del lugar, por lo que lo abordó y comenzó a conducir por la carretera, con lentitud, hasta que llegó el momento en que no pudo continuar, detuvo el auto y su cuerpo cayó sobre el volante. Solo sentía el silencio a su alrededor.

-Blaine-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba-¡Blaine!-decía alguien a su lado moviéndolo-esa hija de puta.

-La maté-murmuró débilmente.

-Bien hecho-susurró Sebastian sacándolo del vehículo y poniéndolo en el que él conducía. A penas estuvo abordo aceleró hasta la casa de David, en donde habían ingresado con Kurt y lo habían puesto dentro de una tina con agua tibia para limpiarlo. Ahí David junto a las chicas lo revisaban.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntaba Quinn al ver lo pálido que estaba.

-Eso espero-susurró el médico viendo como el agua se teñía de rojo-está sangrando-dijo comenzando a revisar y temiendo lo peor.

-¿Lo golpearon?-preguntó Brittany algo asustada.

-Lo sometieron a una orgía, tenía a tres chicos penetrándolo cuando llegamos…-susurró Santana al momento que David sacaba a Kurt del agua y lo llevaba a su habitación.

-Chicas, necesito que me ayuden-decía mientras caminaba lo más rápido que le era posible con el ojiazul en sus brazos.

-Dinos qué hacer-dijo Quinn con seguridad.

-Santana trae sabanas limpias de ese closet-indicó una puerta tras la morena, quien obedeció de inmediato y puso las sabanas sobre la cama donde el médico depositó a Kurt de cara.

-¿Qué más?-dijo Brittany algo asustada.

-Brittany trae agua tibia en una fuente y una esponja-decía sin mirarlas y notando que la hemorragia salía del trasero del castaño, al parecer el que lo penetraran tres chicos al mismo tiempo había sido excesivo y demasiado para el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-¿Necesitas algo?-susurró Quinn al notar como David no se movía.

-Tengo mi maletín en el closet, sácalo y te iré diciendo lo que necesito que me des-susurró sin dejar de mirar a Kurt, acariciaba su cabello y rostro, no podía permitirse perderlo, ya lo había hecho al entregárselo a Blaine, ahora no podía perderlo cuando tenía que salvarle la vida, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-David-murmuró el castaño suavemente.

-Dime, estoy aquí-susurró poniéndose frente a su rostro y mirándolo con atención.

-Salva a Blaine-dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba-yo puedo resistir un poco más, pero no dejes que él muera-decía con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Blaine no…

-No dejes que muera, por favor-insistía sin escuchar al médico.

-No dejaré que…

-¡David!-gritó Sebastian desde la entrada de la casa-¡David, Blaine se muere!-seguía gritando con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

-Yo puedo aguantar, soy fuerte-murmuraba el castaño-pero si no lo salvas-decía moviéndose lentamente-te mato-amenazó mirándolo directamente a los ojos-y sabes que me levantaré de aquí y te haré sufrir-dijo con frialdad y viendo como el hombre no le daba respuesta.

-¡Necesita ayuda!- seguía gritando Sebastian con la desesperación en su voz. Depositó al moreno sobre el sillón de la sala y esperó a que el médico bajara o alguien apareciera- ¡Por favor Karofsky!-rogaba Sebastian sin detener las lágrimas-ayúdalo-murmuró de rodillas ante el ojimiel que ya respiraba con dificultad.

Vio que Santana había bajado rápidamente y acomodó unos cojines bajo el cuerpo del moreno y luego buscó algunas cosas en el segundo piso para bajar con rapidez.

-No sé qué hace Karofsky-decía la morena comenzando a limpiar la herida-pero si hay algo que aprendí con Puck fue esto-susurró manejando unas pinzas que David tenía como parte de su equipo médico. Lentamente fue extrayendo la bala, la que por suerte no se había desfragmentado. Luego comenzó a cerrar la herida y vio que Blaine seguía igual de pálido.

-Perdió muchísima sangre-murmuraba Sebastian mordiendo su labio inferior y aún arrodillado junto al cuerpo del moreno.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre es?-susurró la latina-necesito alguien que tenga su mismo tipo, sino la transfusión será pérdida de tiempo y mortal para él.

-Tengo el mismo tipo-dijo arremangando su camisa y dejando al descubierto su brazo izquierdo.

-Creo que tendré que tomar más de la necesaria…-decía la morena pinchando al castaño.

-Cuanto sea necesario por él-dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias y realmente preocupado por la salud del moreno, sentía que todo eso era su culpa, que si él nunca se hubiese encaprichado con el dinero esto no estaría pasando, porque por culpa de su amor al dinero Blaine estaba en esas condiciones.

-No podemos dejarte sin sangre-decía mirándolo seriamente.

-¡No me interesa!-gritó encolerizado-¡Sálvalo! ¡Ese hijo de puta de Karofsky no es capaz de hacerlo! ¡Ayuda a Blaine por favor!-decía mientras la morena no detenía su labor.

-Haré todo por ello-susurró al momento que iniciaba la transfusión.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que Sebastian no sintió como la sangre se iba de su cuerpo, simplemente podría darle toda la que tenía con tal de ver que volvía a ser el de antes, ese chico que alguna vez protegió, con el que se divertía, al que alguna vez amó y realmente le importó. Necesitaba que Blaine volviera a ser ese chico especial en su vida, aunque él fuese el encargado de destruirlo. Se odiaba internamente por ello, pero no podía hacer nada para remediar las cosas, absolutamente nada.

Lo había vendido y lanzado a una vida de miserias, cuando Blaine Anderson había nacido para brillar y ser el mejor de los mejores, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Él había manipulado todo para que estuvieran en esa situación, tal vez si le preguntaba al ojimiel, él diría que no cambiaba por nada las acciones de Sebastian, que había estado bien todo eso. Pero él sabía que no debían ser así las cosas.

-Estará bien-susurró David poniéndose junto a Blaine y revisando sus signos vitales-Santana hizo todo bien y solo debes darle un poco más de sangre y…-recibió un fuerte derechazo de Sebastian, quien aún mantenía su pose altiva y las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-No me dirijas la palabra, maldito. Si no es por Santana, Blaine se habría muerto-dijo intentando no seguir llorando-eres una mierda-dijo mirándolo con odio. El médico suspiró y miró a la morena.

-Te diré cuando pueden dejar la transfusión-murmuró saliendo de allí y caminando hasta el jardín. Hasta ahí lo siguió la morena y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo con los brazos cruzados, se veía molesta-¿por qué no bajaste cuando Sebastian llegó?

-Kurt se estaba muriendo…-intentaba defenderse.

-No, él mismo dijo que fueras a ver a Blaine, él ya sabía que podría venir herido y tú a pesar de sus ruegos no hiciste nada.

-Salvé a Kurt, él está bien y…

-¿Sabe que no ayudaste a su novio?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Lo sabe y ya me marcó la sentencia de muerte-dijo mostrando su brazo derecho, el que tenía tres surcos de sangre-me arañó y me dijo que si Blaine moría yo lo seguiría.

-¿Por eso bajaste?-dijo sorprendida.

-No, bajé en cuanto terminé con Kurt, pero tú habías hecho todo bien y…

-Pero no tenías idea que yo sabía eso, no sabías que me habían enseñado-decía aún molesta.

-Recibí un golpe de Sebastian, un arañazo de Kurt ¿me vas a morder?-dijo molesto.

-No, me conformo con verte sufrir a manos de Hummel-dijo volviendo a ingresar a la casa. La siguió y vio el semblante pálido de Sebastian, se veía algo agotado por la transfusión, pero aún no podía detenerlo.

-Blaine-escuchó como alguien susurraba, miró a las escaleras y vio a Quinn sujetando a Kurt.

-No tienes que moverte, Quinn por qué…-intentó hablar David.

-Cállate-dijo Kurt avanzando-tú…-intentaba hablar-no vuelvas a hablarme, no tienes perdón-susurró con frialdad.

-Kurt-decía Sebastian mirando al castaño-yo…-intentaba hablar, pero sintió como todo comenzaba a moverse-yo…

-¡Santana!-dijo David indicando a Sebastian y al instante la morena comenzó a detener la transfusión-tiene que recostarse y denle algo de comer de inmediato.

-No-susurró-yo no me muevo del lado de Blaine, no me iré-dijo quedándose en la silla y viendo como Kurt abrazaba al moreno.

-Gracias-susurró el ojiazul observándolo-no sé cómo te pagaré-decía con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

-Solo cuídalo como yo nunca lo hice-murmuró sujetando una de las manos del ojiazul y depositando algo ahí.

-Lo haré-susurró el castaño y abrió su mano.

-Lo encontré cuando te fuimos a buscar, antes que todo ese sitio explotara.

-Me lo dio Puck-murmuró con las lágrimas asomándose.

-Entonces guárdalo, porque dudo que tengas otro recuerdo de él.

-Gracias-susurró al momento que Sebastian se levantaba y con algo de dificultad lograba salir de la casa.

Fin Flash Back

-Como olvidar lo que ocurrió después-decía Blaine abrazando fuertemente a Kurt y acariciando su cabello-ustedes no podían ver a David y solo yo lo visitaba, se había quedado solo, de no ser por Quinn que decidió quedarse en su casa hasta tener a los gemelos.

-Es una buena madre, la mejor de todas.

-Así es-susurró Blaine, ya que él era el padrino de uno de los pequeños junto a Kurt.

-Me costó perdonarlo, pero lo hice.

-Sí, como olvidar lo que vimos-decía Blaine con una sonrisa divertido.

Flash Back

No sabía con qué cara ni cómo se atrevía a estar parado delante de la puerta del hogar de Sebastian Smythe, hace meses que no sabía nada de él, pero le era imposible dejar de pensar que lo había defraudado y le dolía no tener más contacto. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que fuese a abrir.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

-Quiero hablar y solucionar las cosas-dijo con suavidad y notando como la frialdad no se apartaba del semblante de Sebastian.

-Pasa-dijo dando media vuelta y dejando la puerta abierta-ponte cómodo-dijo sentándose en un sillón y viendo como David hacía lo mismo al momento que observaba el sitio, estaba todo lleno de lujos, pero le sorprendía que tuviera fotos de Kurt y Blaine, pero había una que llamó poderosamente su atención. En ella aparecía Blaine y Sebastian besándose.

-Esa…-decía apuntando la imagen.

-Dudo que hayas venido a criticar mi decoración, Karofsky ¿a qué viniste?-murmuró cruzándose de piernas.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió, por todo lo que…

-No quisiste atender a Blaine, aunque Kurt te lo pidió y las chicas aseguraron que podías ¿por qué?-susurró con el odio empuñado en sus manos.

-¡Cómo querías que lo salvara!-dijo fieramente-¡Amo a Kurt y Blaine me lo arrebató!-gritó furioso-tenía una vida formada con él e íbamos a adoptar, estaba todo planeado para que fuéramos felices.

-Entonces te estás equivocando de culpable, Karofsky-susurró con una sonrisa y notando como eso no le hacía gracia al médico.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ellos nunca se habrían encontrado si no fuera porque decidí vender a Blaine, si no lo hubiese hecho ellos jamás se habrían encontrado.

-¡Qué!-dijo abalanzándose sobre Sebastian, quien con sus pies lo tiró hacía atrás y lo alejo.

-Alto, oso. Mi casa, mis reglas. Si esas eran tus _disculpas_, queda todo saldado, pero no vuelvas por aquí y mucho menos te atrevas a molestar a Kurt y Blaine, ellos merecen estar tranquilos y felices.

-¿Perdón?-dijo con una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-decía molesto.

-Tú velando por la felicidad de alguien más cuando fuiste capaz de vender a tu novio y hacer su vida a cuadritos, cuando vendías tu alma al diablo y parecías ser un ángel.

-No sabes lo que hablas.

-Smythe, tú no eres bueno y seguramente estás…-recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, al que respondió tumbando al otro hombre sobre el sillón, sintió como lo golpeaba en el estómago, pero aún así no se apartó.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó furioso y sintiendo como era aprisionado sobre ese sillón.

-Si mal no recuerdo, de esta forma habías querido tenerme-murmuró David sujetándolo por la cintura y acercando su rostro al del castaño, quien no se atrevió a emitir palabra-creo que eso fue cuando coqueteabas conmigo y me ayudabas a movilizarme, dijiste que ya tendríamos nuestro momento y…-sintió como Sebastian acortaba la distancia besándolo apasionadamente, a lo que él correspondió del mismo modo.

Estuvieron así hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo necesaria, apoyaron sus frentes y jadearon audiblemente, hasta que el castaño abrazó a David y dejó que descansara sobre su cuerpo. Estuvieron largos minutos en esa posición.

-Esto no…

-Yo estoy cómodo y me parece bien, si tú no estás de acuerdo te puedes ir, no te voy a detener-murmuró suavemente.

-Creí que terminaríamos en la cama-dijo con gracia David, ante lo cual Sebastian se sintió incómodo y se sonrojó.

-No creo que podamos en esta casa al menos.

-Pero si estás…

-Sebastian, qué quieres para…-decía Blaine asomándose desde la cocina-disculpen, no sabía que…

-No, Blaine, no te preocupes-decía Sebastian sentándose en el sillón al igual que David.

-¿Se quedará a almorzar? Kurt está preparando una comida deliciosa-decía con una media sonrisa.

-No creo que sea de su agrado verme-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Tienes razón, no eres de mi agrado, pero es la casa de Sebastian y si eres su invitado, no podemos negarnos-decía abrazando por la cintura al moreno.

-Entonces, pongan un plato más, tenemos visita-decía el castaño dando un beso en la mejilla a David ¿los ayudo en algo?-preguntó a los chicos que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

-No, creo que será mejor que soluciones tu problemita-indicó Kurt apuntando la entrepierna del castaño.

Fin Flash Back

-Sí lo recuerdo, vivimos casi un año en la casa de Sebastian y puedo decir que realmente fue un buen lugar-murmuraba Kurt quedándose dormido sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

-Así es, pero no hay como estar en nuestra casa-decía Blaine durmiéndose también.

Habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que ambos muchachos se durmieran uno sobre el otro, por lo que el primero en despertar fue Kurt, quien se separó un poco y al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que aún había tiempo para algo más. Sintió como su cuerpo se desperezaba y se subió sobre Blaine, haciendo chocar su cadera contra la del moreno.

-Kurt, Kurt…-jadeó suavemente.

-Ajá-susurraba bajando el rostro hasta el cuello del moreno donde besó y mordió suavemente. Luego buscó los labios de Blaine y lo besó con suavidad al igual que él respondía, sintió como era sujetado por las caderas y puesto de espaldas contra la cama.

-Creo que estás un poco juguetón-murmuró Blaine poniéndose sobre él.

-¿Te molesta?-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta-decía sonriendo y tocando los muslos de su novio, lentamente fue desabrochando su pantalón y lo bajó junto a la ropa interior-y creo que a ti también-murmuró viendo el miembro excitado.

-Ajá-susurró Kurt viendo como Blaine pasaba su lengua desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta para luego meterlo todo en su boca-oh dios…-jadeó sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por la caricia, la que terminó abruptamente y ahora era Blaine quien se quitaba la camisa y de inmediato se deshacía de su pantalón y ropa interior para recostarse junto al castaño.

-¿Así me querías tener-murmuró notando como la mirada que le daba el ojiazul, quien se sentó sobre él y lo besó lentamente, disfrutando de sus caricias y comenzando a masturbarlo suavemente. Ambos gemían y se tocaban.

-Hoy es mi turno-murmuró el castaño volteando a Blaine y apretando sus nalgas antes de pasar su lengua entre ellas-¿quieres?-susurró en su oído al momento que metía un dedo en el culo del moreno.

-Sí-decía sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba bajo el del ojiazul.

-¿Así lo quieres?-decía moviendo su dedo de forma circular mientras metía otro más.

-Kurt…-jadeaba levantando cada vez más su trasero y sintiendo como un tercer dedo entraba en su culo al momento que él comenzaba a tocarse. En ese momento el castaño llevó su miembro a la entrada del moreno, haciéndolo entrar lentamente y sintiendo como el ojimiel temblaba debajo de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-murmuró con suavidad y sintiendo como Blaine jadeaba bajo él-¿quieres más?-susurró en su oído al momento que el moreno se movía de adelante hacia atrás para continuar con las embestidas del castaño-veo que quieres más-murmuró sujetándolo por las caderas y comenzando a embestirlo fuertemente, hasta que la habitación se llenó con los jadeos del moreno, quien a cada instante gritaba más fuerte el nombre del ojiazul.

-Sigue Kurt, por favor-gemía al momento que sentía que estaba por correrse en su propia mano al estar masturbando su miembro.

-Blaine-gimió sonoramente el castaño cuando se corrió dentro del moreno y sintió como su novio hacía lo mismo sobre la cama-te amo Blaine, te amo, te amo-gemía Kurt entrecortadamente y sin dejar de besarlo y abrazarlo.

-Te amo, Kurt-sonreía el moreno agotado y acomodándose bajo el castaño.

-¿Estás cómodo?-susurró el ojiazul aún dentro del moreno y abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No podría estar mejor-decía con una sonrisa y comenzando a bostezar. Pero comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Kurt y ambos se separaron para que el castaño lo pudiera sacar de su pantalón.

-Diga-susurró seriamente al contestar.

-_No quiero molestarlos, porque estoy seguro que se están dando como salvajes, pero son las cuatro de la tarde y si mal no me equivoco, Liam los espera para las cinco de la tarde y…_

-Mierda-dijo Kurt cortando la llamada y mirando a Blaine-son las cuatro y el viaje hasta donde Liam dura media hora, hay que arreglarse-dijo corriendo al baño y abriendo la ducha, donde ingresó al instante.

-Cierto-susurró Blaine cerrando los ojos por un momento y luego revisando su teléfono, el cual había sonado una vez, era un mensaje de David-_Eso va para ti también, pasaremos por ustedes en veinte minutos, apresúrense_-leyó con una sonrisa y se levantó a arreglar la cama y luego poner en su lugar toda la ropa que se pondrían para ir por su hijo. Sonrío al pensar en que sería hijo de ambos, que al fin podrían formar una familia y que el anillo que guardaba celosamente en uno de sus cajones, al fin le pertenecería a Kurt, ya que ese día durante la cena junto a sus amigos e hijo le pediría matrimonio.

En cuanto estuvieron bañados y vestidos escucharon una bocina que los llamaba. Salieron apresuradamente y vieron que tanto Sebastian como David iban bien vestidos para conocer a su ahijado, ya que ambos habían decidido ser los padrinos de Liam, quien tenía cinco años.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al orfanato, en donde había muchos niños esperando en la puerta, ya que Liam les había dicho a todos que sus padres vendrían por él y se lo llevarían para que fuera feliz. Tanto Blaine como Kurt miraron sorprendidos la sonrisa genuina que tenía el pequeño Liam, quien tenía ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

-Por favor, pasen por aquí, deben firmar unos papeles antes para llevarse a Liam-dijo la mujer viendo como Blaine lo sentaba sobre sus hombros.

-Yo iré-susurró Kurt besando la mejilla de Blaine, mientras él jugaba con Liam.

Llegó a una oficina junto a la mujer, allí se sentó en una silla y comenzó a leer los papeles que ella le extendía.

-Luego necesito que su pareja venga a firmar.

-Sí, no habrá problema-dijo firmando y poniendo su nombre para acreditar su firma-¿falta algo más?-decía viendo como la mujer mantenía unos papeles en sus manos.

-Tenemos un problema-decía suspirando con pesar-la hermana de Liam llegó hace una semana al orfanato y Liam dice que ella también podrá ir con ustedes.

-¿Cómo se llama?-murmuró Kurt viendo la foto que la mujer le entregaba.

-Amila-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer-es una niña muy traviesa y por eso sus padres adoptivos la devolvieron.

-¿La devolvieron?-dijo sin creerlo el castaño.

-Entonces, Liam dice que ellos se irán juntos y que nunca se van a separar. Entiendo si ustedes no…

-Deme un momento-susurró poniéndose de pie y saliendo de allí. Fue a buscar a Blaine y cuando lo encontró estaba de espaldas en el suelo jugando con todos los niños del orfanato, al igual que hacía David mientras Sebastian jugaba con espadas imaginarias con otros niños. Realmente ese par también podrían ser unos maravillosos padres, pero aún no se decidían por eso, aunque llevaban dos años de noviazgo.

-Blaine-lo llamó el castaño y todos se quedaron en silencio-Blaine necesito que vengas-dijo mirando a todos los niños y viendo que ahí estaba Amila, era igual que Liam, pero su cabello era mucho más largo y tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Voy, espérenme un momento, ya vengo. Mientras-dijo sonriendo y apuntando a Sebastian-pueden jugar con él-sonrío y vio como todos corrían y se tiraban sobre el castaño. Siguió a Kurt hasta la oficina de la mujer, una vez ahí miró con seriedad a su pareja-¿qué ocurre?

-¿Sabías que Liam tiene una hermana llamada Amila y que la devolvieron hace una semana al orfanato por revoltosa?-dijo Kurt notando la sorpresa en el rostro de Blaine.

-No tenía idea.

-Entonces, yo…-intentaba hablar el ojiazul.

-En casa hago más desorden y alboroto yo-dijo con una sonrisa-así que si usted lo permite-decía mirando a la mujer-quiero llevarme a Liam y Amila, no podría separarlos de nuevo ¿es posible?-dijo sintiendo como la mano de Kurt presionaba fuertemente la suya, estaba seguro que sin mirarlo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro-tenemos los recursos y le aseguro que el amor es más del que nunca nadie les dará-decía viendo como la mujer asentía y le extendía unos papeles.

-Estos son los papeles de ambos, solo debe llenarlos y firmarlos. Al señor Hummel le falta llenar y firmar los de Amila y podrán ser los padres oficiales de ambos.

-Seremos felices los cuatro juntos-dijo Kurt sonriente.

-Por cierto, solo es curiosidad. Qué edad tiene Amila.

-Tiene siete años y estaba muy triste cuando volvió, porque no pensó que la rechazarían.

-¿Usted cree que querrá ir con nosotros?-decía Blaine algo preocupado y llenando con sus datos los papeles.

-Está muy triste porque Liam la dejará sola y ella tendrá que seguir aquí, porque nadie la querrá.

-No tiene idea de que la amamos antes de conocerla-decía Blaine emocionando a Kurt, quien simplemente se sentía orgulloso del hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Ahora-murmuró suavemente-quería pedirle que deje pasar a los hombres que están jugando con los niños, estoy seguro que después de estar jugando con ellos quieren llevarse al menos a uno o empezar los planes de adopción.

-Ya había pensado en ello-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y recibiendo los papeles que ambos hombres le entregaban-oficialmente son los padres de Liam Anderson Hummel y Amila Anderson Hummel.

-Seremos una gran familia, lo sé-dijo Kurt saliendo junto a Blaine de la oficina y llegando hasta donde estaban sus amigos, ambos en el suelo jugando con los niños.

-Bueno niños, tenemos que llevarnos a estos dos niños grande-decía Blaine indicando a Sebastian y David, quienes se ponían de pie-y también nos llevaremos a dos de sus compañeros-dijo con una sonrisa y sujetando fuertemente la mano de Kurt-vámonos Liam y Amila-dijo con una sonrisa y notó que la pequeña lo miraba sin creerlo.

-A menos que no quieras-susurró Kurt acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos-si tú no quieres ir lo entendemos, pero siempre que quieras podemos ser tus padres-dijo suavemente y notó el gesto afirmativo que hacía la pequeña antes de correr a sus brazos.

-Y tú Liam ¿vienes?-dijo Blaine apuntando a sus hombros para que el pequeño se subiera ahí posteriormente.

-Señores-dijo la mujer mirando a David y Sebastian-necesito conversar con ustedes.

-Bueno, podemos seguir jugando entonces-decía Blaine tirándose al suelo junto a los otros niños y comenzando una expedición de hormigas imaginarias.

-Hombres-escuchó Kurt como decía la pequeña Amila.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien-dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron jugando durante una hora hasta que David y Sebastian volvieron sonrientes. Al parecer les había ido bien y en un par de semanas tenían una hora para conocer al que sería su hijo, si es que este los aceptaba. Los seis caminaron fuera del orfanato y subieron al auto, y se dirigieron a la casa de Blaine y Kurt, donde comenzarían a preparar la cena para celebrar a sus hijos.

-Amigos-decía Blaine tomando su copa y mirando a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa-quiero brindar por mis hijos-dijo chocando su copa con sus amigos y su novio.

-Brindo por ustedes amigos y su hermosa familia-dijo David con una sonrisa y chocando su copa con todos.

-Bueno-decía Blaine poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a Kurt-hoy es un día muy especial, porque llegaron nuestros hijos y con ellos seremos más felices, pero quiero que antes de comenzar con nuestra nueva vida-decía algo nervioso-Kurt-dijo con toda la firmeza que podía y arrodillándose ante el ojiazul para luego sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Esto ante la atención de todos y la sonrisa incrédula de su novio.

-Blaine…-murmuró sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

-Kurt ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo descubriendo el hermoso anillo de diamantes ante el que todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Sí, acepto-susurró emocionado y viendo como Blaine ponía el anillo en su dedo.

-Te haré feliz, lo juro-decía abrazándolo y sellando el momento con un beso.

-Ya lo soy-susurró volviendo a besarlo y mirando la sortija junto a su hija.

-¡Hasta que se lo pediste!-dijo Sebastian sonriendo y viendo como David sonreía ante la escena, al igual que los hijos de la pareja.

FIN


End file.
